From the Begining - Round Two
by Bethany1
Summary: Years after Galaxia is defeated, another terror comes to invade Tokyo. Only it seems the Senshi have fought her before... Beryl is back, but can they beat her a second time?
1. So Much for the Peaceful Life

Konnichi' wa everyone! Incase you are wondering why I'm  
doing this, it's because #1 when I wrote From the Begining,  
the first time, I had never seen the Japanese SM. Now that  
I have, I know there were some errors in my story. Plus,   
a year after this fic was finished, I *still* have requests  
for a sequeal. And all of you who wanted one, will be happy  
to know that I'm going to do one :)  
  
I hope you enjoy this story if you are reading it for the  
first time, and I hope you still enjoy this story if you  
are reading it again :)  
  
Much 3 ~  
Bethany  
  
***********************************  
Part one- So much for the peaceful life  
Rating: PG (language)  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
***********************************   
  
The road ahead was dark and forbidding.  
A young woman, maybe eighteen or nineteen, slim with bright blue  
eyes and long blonde hair that fell to her ancles and was put up in buns   
and ponytails, wandered down the street. Her eyes reflected her fear as   
she realized the road was was completely empty of the usual passers-by.  
The wind blew roughly against her skin. It caused the light airy   
fabric of her nightshirt to move closer, until it was almost plastred  
against her skin. She shivered involuntarily before wondering why she   
was out at night in only one of her husband's too-large shirts.  
Turning her attention back to her surroundings, she noticed a  
light shone in front of her, and slowly her eyes recognized it as knife   
with the blade pointed directed at her. Before she had time to react,   
it sliced through her...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A shrill scream erupted from Chiba Usagi's throat as she was   
thankfully dropped back into conscience. A few moments before the   
scream had sounded, Usagi's tossing and turning had woken up her   
husband.  
"Usako..." He grumbled sleepily before realizing she was   
having another nightmare.  
He took her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. "Come on   
Usako, wake up." Still, her eyes remained closed, a tight pained   
expression covered her face.  
He shook her harder this time. "Usako!"  
The scream landed hard on his ears, causing him to instinctively   
cover them both. Usagi's eyes snapped open, and tears poured in rivers   
down her face. "Mamo-chan?"  
He pulled her into his arms, "Shh... it's okay Usa...I'm here.   
It was only a dream."  
Her crying subsided but still she held onto him, shaking badly.  
"Did you have that dream again?" Mamoru asked, only after he was   
sure she'd answer.  
"Mmm Hmm" she mumbled into his chest.  
"Dajiobu Usako?" He asked worriedly when she suddenly stopped   
shaking.  
No answer.  
The warm, secure feeling of Mamoru's arms around her eased   
Usagi's mind back to peaceful sleep. Just before her mind totally went   
black, she pushed out a simple, but meaningful, statement to her loving   
husband. "Aishiteru Mamo-chan."  
Mamoru looked down. Sleep had relaxed her features, once again   
bringing his quivering heart to a normal pace. He hated when she   
was anything but happy. Sometimes he thought it hurt HIM more than   
her. Although he knew she couldn't hear him, he still mumbled   
out, "Aishiteru Usako."  
The morning sun pouring through the window found Usagi still   
laying on Mamoru's chest and his face in her hair.  
A buzzing noise woke Mamoru up. Slowly, so not to wake her, he   
unraveled his arms from Usagi and stumbled to the door.  
The buzzing sounded again. "Ugh! I'm coming!"  
He opened the door to see a short familiar blonde with bright   
blue eyes, who looked a lot like Usagi. "Ohayo Mamoru-san, how are you  
this morning?"  
Mamoru scratched his head sleepily, "Ohayo Mina-chan, come in."   
He stood back to let her pass.  
Minako came in and sat down on the couch. "Where's Usagi-chan?"  
"In bed," Mamoru answered, starting a pot of coffee.  
Minako sucked her breath in, realizing a little too late that she   
had woke him up. "Gomen. I didn't think you would still be sleeping."  
"That's okay. It's late." If you call nine o'clock late,  
Mamoru thought dejectedly.  
The bedroom door opened and Usagi stumbled through the room going   
straight to Mamoru.  
"Morning sweetheart," Mamoru said cheerfully and hugged her.  
"Morning Mamo-chan." She reached up and kissed him on the lips.  
Minako watched with a hint of jealousy. She's so lucky to have   
him. I'm soooo single. "Ah hm," Minako cleared her throat loudly.  
Usagi turned around sharply, "Mina-chan, gomen. I didn't see   
you."  
Minako sighed. "No one ever does."  
Usagi threw her a dirty look before latching back onto Mamoru.   
"What brings you here so early?"  
"Oh yeah," Minako slapped a hand to her head, "I almost forgot.   
I'm suppose to tell you two to come to Rei's temple at ten o'clock for   
a senshi meeting."  
"Senshi meeting?" Usagi inquired.  
Mamoru handed a cup of coffee to Minako. "We haven't had one of   
them in almost two years. What's up?" Sitting down on the couch  
next to Usagi, Mamoru watched intently as Minako gathered her thoughts.  
"I don't know. Rei said something about an evil energy field or   
something," Minako grumbled into her cup.   
Usagi leaned heavily on Mamoru. "Just peachy," she stated   
flatly, looking at the floor. "We no more than get a couple of years  
of no fighting, when suddenly, someone else has to come back and try  
their luck." Beside Usagi, the phone rang and she reached over to   
answer it. "Moshi moshi, Chiba residence."  
"Hey sweetheart." A woman's voice came over the line.  
"Hi mom," Usagi answered, making a face at the phone.  
"I was wondering if you and Mamoru-san wanted to come  
to dinner tonight?"  
Usagi let out some frustrated air. "Not if dad is still sore  
about me marrying Mamo-chan."  
"Honey, I know your father seems mad. But it'll take time for him   
to adjust to you being married."  
Usagi sighed. "We dated for four years and he never got used to  
it," she pointed out.  
"Please sweetheart?" Ikuko begged.  
Usagi again sighed. "We'll let you know."  
"Ok dear," Ikuko replied and hung up.  
Usagi hung the phone up and sat back heavily.  
"Doushita no?" Minako asked pensively.  
"Mom wants us to come to dinner tonight."  
"Great," Mamoru mumbled standing up. He liked Usagi's mom well   
enough, but her dad, well... "I'm going to shower."  
Usagi let go of his hand, somewhat disheartened.  
Mamoru smiled wickedly at Minako and bowed to Usagi, his eyes   
lighting up with an idea. "Care to join me?"  
"Mmm, now that sounds like an idea." Usagi giggled.  
Minako looked at the couple in front of her. "I'll see you at   
the temple. Have fun guys!"  
Minako got to the door and turned one more time to see Mamoru   
pick Usagi up and carry her to the bathroom.  
She sighed. "Wish I had someone," she mumbled going out the   
front door. She made her way down the elevator. When the doors opened,   
she walked out, not paying attention to where she was going.  
WHAM!!  
She fell to the ground. "Dammit," she mumbled to herself.  
"Gomen! Boku o yuruse! I'm running into everything." Minako looked   
up to see her victim, only to be shocked into blabbing, "Shinji nai!   
Yaten-chan?!"  
Yaten laughed at the sight Minako made. Her legs stretched out   
in front of her, and her hands on the floor beside her, obviously   
holding herself up. He reached out a hand. "Dajiobu Minako-chan?"  
She blushed feverishly and took his hand. When she stood up, she   
threw herself on him. "Yaten! I... this is... what are you doing   
here?"  
Looking decidedly embarrassed, Yaten pulled Minako from his   
waist and stepped back, mumbling something about rude manners.   
Minako also stepped back, her face blood red and her eyes  
down cast. "Gomen."  
Before saying his next statement, Yaten braced himself for the   
attack that was sure to follow his words. "We decided to come here  
to stay.."  
He was not disappointed.  
"Stay? Yippee!" Minako shrieked, hugging him again.  
Yaten looked down at the blonde and let a small smile creep  
onto this lips. Relizing what he was doing, he pulled back again.  
"Geez Minako, do you have to do that?"   
Unsucessfully, Minako tried to appear calm and collected. Pushing  
her hair back and clearing her throat, she smiled at Seiya and Taiki.  
"Has anyone else seen you? Do they know you are here?"  
Seiya shook his head. "We were coming to see Mamoru-san, since   
none of us can remember where Usagi lives."  
Minako blinked. "You don't know?"  
"Know what?" Taiki inquired, assuming the worst.  
Minako laughed. "Usagi and Mamoru got married."  
"Married?" Seiya stood stunned. He knew they were involved,   
but married so soon? It had only been two years since he had seen her  
last.  
"Yeah, they make the perfect couple. Kinda makes me jealous,"   
Minako admitted almost silently.  
"Doushite?" Yaten inquired, noticing her face fall.  
Minako shuffled her feet nervously. "Um well... their SO happy.   
And I'm SO single." Suddenly Minako's eyes turned to the Lights. "Come on!   
We've got a senshi meeting at ten o'clock. You can surprise everyone there!"  
She skipped to the door and turned around. "Come on!" she beckoned.   
The Lights shrugged and followed her.  
  
*****  
  
"This is so frustrating!" Michiru shrieked.  
Around the corner, Haruka closed her eyes and stepped into   
the bedroom. "What?" she asked, looking confused.  
Michiru pulled her hair back, again trying to get it to twist the   
way she wanted it. "I give up!" She ran a brush through her green   
hair and stood up with a jerk. "I can never get my hair to do the same  
thing on both sides."   
Haruka walked up to her and blinked. "You look fine to me."  
"Fine?" Michiru smiled. "Is that all?"  
"For now?" Haruka winked. "That's all, for now."  
Setsuna wandered down the hall toward Hotaru's room. "We're   
leaving in five minutes for Rei's temple. You know she gets mad   
if we're late."  
"Why do we have to go?" Hotaru asked from the doorway.  
"Because we joined the inner senshi. Dakara, we go to the   
meetings. Besides, remember the last one?" Setsuna asked.  
Hotaru remembered. The crazy senshi of Venus ordered pizza and   
they ended up having a party and sleeping at Mamoru's apartment.  
Hotaru's eyes lit up only to fall just as fast. "Yeah, but Chibi-Usa is   
not there."  
Setsuna gave the child a small hug. " I know you miss her."  
Hotaru gave a brief smile. "Well at least there's Usagi and   
Minako, they liven' up anything."  
A laugh escaped Setsuna's lips. "So true, boredom is the least of  
our concerns."  
"Let's go, I'm hungry," Haruka stated.  
  
*****  
  
Makoto turned over and eyed the clock beside her bed.  
"Crap, I'm gonna be late."  
She slung her legs over the side of the bed, throwing her auburn   
ponytail behind her as she did so, and stretched.  
Grabbing her communicator, she pushed the Mercury button. A   
second later a click sounded.  
"Mako-chan? Is something wrong?!" Ami responded.  
"I'm gonna be late for the meeting. Cover for me?"  
Ami laughed her relief. "Just don't be later than Usagi and   
you'll be fine."  
Makoto laughed also. "If I'm ever THAT late, shoot me."  
"Alright, see ya there," Ami came back then signed off.  
"This figures. First time in two years we have a real meeting,   
and I'm going to be late," Makoto mumbled angrily at herself.  
  
*****  
  
Ami closed her communicator and stood up. "If I want to be on   
time, I'd better hurry and leave."  
"I wouldn't worry," Luna said from the window.  
Ami jumped and turned, covering her heart with her hand. "Oh   
Luna, you frightened me. Why are you here? Where's Artemis?"  
Luna watched Ami clasp a tiny water drop shaped barrette in her   
hair. "Usagi and Mamoru are showering, if you know what I mean. And   
Artemis is with Minako."  
Ami giggled slightly knowing what Luna meant by 'showering'.   
"Married life must be good for them. What about you Luna? It seems   
like you send Artemis to Minako's a lot. Aren't you enjoying being married?"  
Luna sighed dejectedly. "Marriage is better if you aren't married   
to Artemis, who, since we moved in with Mamoru, has decided to become  
a wild ally cat."  
"Gomen Luna. Is it really *that* bad?" Ami uttered.  
Luna gloomily lay down. "No, it's worse." Crossing her paws infront  
of her, the black cat sighed and laid her head down, looking longingly into  
space. "Sometimes I wonder what life has in store for me."  
Ami looked worriedly at Luna and walked over in front of her. Smiling,  
she petted the black cat. "Perhaps you should ask Setsuna?"  
"I doubt I'd get an answer," Luna laughed lightly.  
  
*****  
  
Rei stood up from watching the Great Fire.  
Yawning she turned around, only to slam straight into Yuuichirou.   
"Gomen Rei, daijobu?"  
Rei nodded and gently wrapped her arms around him. Theirs wasn't  
a destined to be together for 1,000 years love, like Usagi's, but she   
was happy. Yuuichirou loved her, and that's all that really mattered.   
Not that she wasn't happy for the princess; she was. But it seemed   
no one else could compare to the deep, unwavering love her friend had.  
Yuuichirou gently kissed her forehead, reminding Rei that his love was   
deep also.  
"What time is it, Yuui-chan?"  
"A quarter to ten."  
"Guess I better get ready."  
  
*****  
  
Usagi allowed Mamoru put a trail of kisses down her neck.   
The hot water barely touched her skin since it was hitting   
Mamoru's back.  
She sighed and turned slowly around. "You know, for some reason  
when *we* shower, *I* never get my hair washed."  
Mamoru let out a half giggle. "Here let me." He reached up to   
pull the clip out of her odangos, but she stopped him.  
"We gotta go, or Rei's gonna have a cow."  
Mamoru hugged her tightly and started rubbing down her back.  
Usagi felt something, and she giggled, "Mamo-chan, not now. Later."  
He sighed and let go of her. "You better get out then, I'm gonna   
have to turn the cold on full blast."  
"I'm sorry, baby..." She whispered and stepped out.  
Ten minutes later, Mamoru had won the battle and they closed  
the bedroom door.  
  
*****  
  
Minako slipped up the steps of the temple and peeked around   
the corner. On the steps sat Rei, Yuuichirou, Ami, Makoto, Luna   
and Artemis. "Even Mamoru can't get Usagi here on time," she told  
the Lights.  
"Still as late as ever?" Seiya asked.  
Minako nodded. "But she wouldn't be Usagi if she was on time."  
  
*****  
  
"She's late," Rei stated.  
"Isn't she always?" Ami asked.  
Makoto fumbled with her skirt for a moment. "Are we talking  
about Usagi or Minako?"  
"Both," Luna replied.  
The sound of footfalls made all the senshi turn.  
"Hi everyone!" Minako called out, waving.  
"You're late," Rei told her, as if she didn't already know.  
Minako stuck her tongue out. "I have a good reason!"  
"What? You have a date?"  
"Artemis you stupid..." Minako growled, chasing the cat around the  
court yard, screaming that it wasn't her fault she was single.  
"Um, can we come up now?"  
Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned. Faces fell in  
shock.  
"L-lights?" Makoto stuttered.  
Yaten busted out laughing. "Don't you love the looks we get?"  
he said sarcastically, crossing his arms.  
"Lights!"   
Everyone turned again to see Hotaru running up the sidewalk,   
followed by Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka. The four sat down on the  
steps and started asking questions, joined by the inner senshi asking  
questions.  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" Seiya screamed.  
Silence.  
"Now," Seiya started, looking rather pleased with himself. "Ami-  
chan, would you do the talking for the group?"  
Ami nodded. "Ok, when did you get back?"  
"Today," Taiki answered.  
While the inner and outer senshi played twenty questions with the   
Lights, Usagi was having some problems of her own.  
Again, Usagi tried to get up, only to be held down by Mamoru.  
"Let me up, Mamo-chan," she demanded. Never in my life did I imagine  
me trying to get him to get up and get ready, Usagi mused humerously.  
Mamoru leaned over her. "It won't kill them to wait a little  
longer... besides isn't this more fun?"  
Usagi bit her lip as if in deep thought.  
"Please... let... me...up!" she finally managed to push him   
off the bed.   
He pulled on her hand.  
Usagi turned, fire shooting from her eyes. "Let me go, or you'll   
be hurting for the next week when you find your tail on the couch."  
Mamoru scrunched up his face and grabbed his chest. "Oww, the   
pain thou does cause me! To threaten to take away your beauty from my   
life!" He threw himself back on the bed and laid still.  
Usagi giggled slightly. "Come on Mamo-chan, you'd miss the sex,  
not me."  
Mamoru shot up. "Not true! I'd have you over sex any day!"  
Usagi stuck her head out of the bathroom door and stared at him.  
He scratched his head. "Um... what about... both? Aw, come on Usako,   
gimme a break!"  
She came back in the bedroom and handed him a pair of jeans and a   
shirt. "I would, but I give you too many as it is. Now in five minutes  
I'm leaving, with or without you."  
A few minutes later, a dressed Mamoru followed Usagi to the   
kitchen. "Gomen, Usa."  
Usagi turned. "For what?"  
"For that... in there. You know I was only playing, ne?"   
Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to decide what he   
was talking about. "Mamo-chan..."  
He came up and put his arms around her. "You know, you could  
deny me sex for the rest of my life, and I'd still love you. Still want   
to sleep with my arms holding you."  
A few tears filled Usagi's eyes. Gone was the joking tone he had  
a few minutes before. Now he was full of emotion, voice full of   
love. For her.  
"Mamo-chan, I love you."  
"I love you more," he quickly silenced her before she could argue.  
Usagi broke the kiss first. "We need to go. We're already gonna  
get an ear full."  
Reluctantly, he let her go. "Hai."  
  
*****  
  
"Have we covered it all?" Seiya asked wretchedly. They had been   
asking questions nonstop for about twenty minutes.  
"I have one more," Minako started. "Where is Usagi?!"  
"Here I am!" a voice sang out in greeting. "Sorry I'm late,   
someone had some very important business to attend... to..." Her   
voice left her as she realized there were three more faces in the   
group.   
"L... ights?!"  
"None other," Seiya laughed.  
"AHHH!" Usagi let go of her vise-like grip on Mamoru and ran   
straight for the three men. All of them braced. Usagi was like getting   
attacks from Minako, only ten times worse.  
"Seiya-kun! Yaten-kun! Taiki-san!" Usagi squealed, throwing   
herself at each light. "What are you guys doing here? When did you   
get back? How long are you staying? There's not trouble is there?"   
Usagi fired her questions one after another.  
Yuuichirou laughed out loud. "Don't see why you all needed to   
spend so long asking questions. Usagi-chan could have done it in half   
the time." Everyone looked to him as if to say 'shut up' then back to   
Usagi who had just lost her excited look and started a pout.  
She placed herself beside Mamoru again, looking angry. "How long  
have you been here?"  
Yaten cleared his throat, indicating for someone to answer the   
question. No one said a word. "Um, since this morning... about umm,  
seven."  
"Why am I the last to know anything?" Usagi whined.  
Mamoru shook his head. Most of the time Usagi acted so grown up,   
but little things could send her back to the teenager he had first   
meet. This was one of those things.  
"We tried to come see you first," Seiya started defensively. "But   
we didn't know you had gotten married, and so we went to Mamoru's first.   
That is when we saw Minako."  
Usagi threw a dirty look at Minako, then suddenly brightened.   
Her mood changed so fast that everyone was having a hard time keeping   
up. "Oh well, so why are you here?"  
Brace yourself Seiya, he told himself before answering. "We are   
here to stay, we have been relieved of our duties."  
SMASH!!  
Usagi was on him again. "Wow! This is great!"  
After re-answering all of the earlier questions, the group   
finally got to the original purpose of the meeting.  
Usagi sat on Mamoru's lap, Rei sat next to Yuuichirou, and   
everyone else sat in different spots on the steps.  
"I know I definitely felt something evil. Ami-chan, can you get a   
reading on the city for me?" Rei asked.  
Ami brought out her mini laptop and started typing slowly.  
"So guys, how is Princess Kakyuu? And Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi?"   
Usagi asked, too impatient to wait for Ami to find another 'evil'   
field.  
"Well, we haven't seen them for a couple of months, but last time   
I ran into them, they were doing well. You know that Galaxia is   
raising Chibi-Chibi didn't you?"  
Usagi's eyes lit up. "No! That's so great! I didn't know she would  
be able to stay disconnected from ChibiChibi like that, since she was  
her star seed and all. But Chibi-Chibi gets to be a real little girl? That's  
so great! I wish I could see them again..." By the end of the sentence   
Usagi got strangely quiet.  
"Yeah, we all miss them..." Michiru stated. The atmosphere   
quieted down again. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts or memories.   
"Iie," Ami breathed suddenly.  
"Doushita no?" Rei asked pensively. That sound from Ami only   
meant trouble.  
"We need to get going. According my computer, there should be an   
attack on Tokyo Park in five minutes. The energy force is planted   
there and is growing by the second."  
"Great," Usagi mumbled. It had been two years since anything had   
happened and she was beginning to like peaceful life. The rest of the   
senshi, on the other hand, didn't feel the same.  
"Great! I need a good fight!" Makoto said, jumping up.   
"Jupiter Eternal Make-up!"  
After Jupiter's transformation, everyone else followed.   
All around, ribbons were flying in bright lights. Transformations   
over, the group started to leave.   
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi looked at him weird. "Why aren't you   
transforming?"  
Mamoru shook his head. "Gomen Usako. I got caught up in your  
transformation, I forgot how beautiful you look as Sailor Moon."  
Usagi blushed feverishly.  
Mamoru closed his eyes. A bright light flashed and a second later  
he stood wearing a tuxedo, top hat and white mask.  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shock and pleasure. "Au contraire,  
Mamo-chan. I forgot how handsome and mysterious my Tuxedo Kamen was."  
"Sailor Moon, will you quit drooling over your husband, and let's   
go?!" Mars asked sarcastically.  
Usagi glared at Mars. "Some things never change."  
"You're telling me, we still have a hormone happy leader," Mars   
retorted, ducking from the piece of gum that came flying at her. "I   
hope your aim hasn't really gotten that bad since our last fight. If   
so, we're in trouble."  
Usagi started to stick her tongue out but decided that wasn't  
the best way to prove a point. Instead she decided to drop it, for   
now, and get going.  
"Ok guys, let's do this!"  
"Right!" The group said, following Sailor Moon to the park.  
  
--End Chapter One.  
  
Well, not too muched changed there - but it will ^^;  
  
Thanks for reading!   
  
3 Bethany  
03-13-01 


	2. Beryl is Back

Author's Notes at bottom - enjoy! :)  
  
**********************  
From the Begining - Round Two  
Part Two ~ Beryl is back  
Rated: PG (language)  
Author: Bethany ^_^  
Editors: Meara  
**********************  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"   
Eternal Sailor Jupiter cursed at the youma. The fight   
was NOT going well at all. For some reason they just couldn't kill   
this youma. And another reason this thing bothered Jupiter, as she   
slid out of the way of an energy blast, was how human the it looked.   
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury called, sending her energy   
out.  
"Damn it, this is not working, now what?" Sailor Moon absently   
called out to anyone listening.  
"Move!" Pluto yelled, sending senshi running. "Dead   
Scream."  
"Son of a -" Tuxedo Kamen cursed as the energy suddenly came   
flying back toward Sailor Pluto.  
The bright yellow eyes stared at Sailor Moon. "Ahh, just who I   
was looking for. Here Rabbit, Rabbit, Rabbit," he called teasingly   
moving quickly to grab Sailor Moon's ankle.   
Before he had reached it however, Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her   
by the waist and jumped off to safety.  
Mercury typed on her computer in a frenzy, hoping for a weak   
spot. "If we can weaken it, Sailor Moon might have a chance," Mercury   
called out to the already weakened senshi.  
Venus nodded. "Surround, and prepare to attack."   
The strategy was interrupted by a loud piercing scream.   
"Sailor Moon?" almost all of the senshi called out in unison.  
About twenty feet from the fight Tuxedo Kamen was holding Sailor   
Moon, who was screaming in pain.  
"Where are you hurt?" he asked urgently looking her over.  
"I don't know, I hurt all over, please Mamo-chan, make it stop!"   
she cried brokenly.  
Tuxedo Kamen picked her up. "It's ok Usa, don't worry, I'm going   
to get you some help."  
"Wait!" Mars called.  
Tuxedo Kamen turned slightly.  
"We can't defeat this thing without her!"  
His face a mask of anger and worry, Tuxedo Kamen turned to   
face Mars. "Well you're going to have to, she is in a lot of pain   
and in no fighting condition."  
"Demo..." Mars stammered, now what were they going to do?   
She watched wretchedly as Tuxedo Kamen carried their leader, their   
princess, their only hope, away.  
"Mars, we could really use you right about now!" Saturn yelled.   
Mars was still standing, staring after Sailor Moon.  
"Please be ok," she whispered before going to help the others.  
  
******  
  
"It hurts so much... " Usagi cried out as Tuxedo Kamen pulled   
them in an alleyway to de-transform.  
He undid his own transformation and then picked Usagi back up.   
"Can you do it?"  
A tight pained expression came across her features and then she   
slid into unconsciousness.  
"Damn it Usako, not now, you have to wake up. I can't take you   
in there like this! Usako, wake up!"   
Nothing.  
"What's wrong?" Luna asked. She had seen him carrying Usagi   
and decided to follow to find out why Sailor Moon wasn't fighting.   
She knew it had to be bad for Mamoru to be taking her to the hospital.  
"She's hurt, but I don't know where. She says she hurts all   
over. And now she can't de-transform, what am I going to do? She   
needs a doctor now, but I can't carry Sailor Moon in there. Within   
minutes we would have every newspaper and magazine in Tokyo outside   
of her room." He felt like he was slowly going mad with helplessness.  
Luna nodded. "Well Mamoru-san, it's up to you, but if she's   
really bad off she needs to get in there now."   
Mamoru let out a deep breath and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen   
again. Picking Sailor Moon back up, they entered the hospital.  
As soon as they entered a group of people surrounded him.   
"Oh my God, that's Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen!" one girl   
shouted, making almost every head in the room look toward her,   
then start walking to the admittance counter.  
"Is she ok?" another girl asked.  
"What happened? Where's the other Sailor Senshi?" another one   
asked.  
They put Sailor Moon on a stretcher and started pushing her back   
to a room. Mamoru held her hand as long as he could before the   
nurses pushed her away.   
"I love you," he whispered in her hand then let go.  
He sat in the emergency room lobby, people everywhere were   
asking him questions, but he couldn't answer. His mind was on   
two things. One Usagi, and two hoping they don't take the crystal  
off her. He didn't know what it would do.  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" A formal voice said, sounding different   
from everyone else in the room. He looked up to see a man in a   
doctor's jacket.   
"Yes? How is she?"  
The doctor scratched his head in a nervous way. "Sir, I   
understand she needs to keep that broach thing on, but we need to get   
it off her."  
Tux shook his head. "You can't, it would put her in a lot of   
danger."  
"Well sir," he said, aggitated. "If you want us to help her,   
then we need to take that thing off."  
Tux stood up to glare at the man, putting all his worry and   
anger into the fire shooting from his eyes. "You don't understand.  
If you take that broach off her chest, you could pull the power   
from her so fast that it would kill her." It seemed in his time,  
shouting had done nothing for Mamoru - for that matter, neither had  
speeches. But there was a point, a point of breaking, that he  
had no need for words. His face and eyes spoke for him.  
From all around the lobby, people were holding their breath.   
No one had seen Tuxedo Kamen this upset before, the urgency in his  
voice was as frightening as if he had screamed at the top of his  
lungs.   
"She don't have time for you to be silly over something like   
this, we need to help her, she could be dieing," the doctor said   
bluntly.  
"Dieing?" Tuxedo Kamen whispered. "Did you hear a word I just  
said? You could kill her by taking it off."  
"Yes sir, and she probably will if we can't properly treat her.   
I'm not sure what that youma did to her, but we're not sure how long   
she will be able to hold out in her current state."   
  
*****  
  
"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars screamed, pushing fire  
out of her finger tips. She happened to be standing behind the youma   
and he didn't see her until it was too late. He went down on one   
knee, but was still very much alive.  
"NOW!" Mercury screamed.  
From every angle attacks came flying at it. Everyone putting   
all they had into the attack, worry for their princess making them   
slightly stronger.  
The Youma fought against it for a matter of minutes, it's  
claws out-streched and back arched, it roared in pain.   
"Die you piece of crap!" Jupiter yelled in frustration.  
Suddenly a diskette of energy came flying at it, giving the final   
edge they needed to turn it to dust.  
All the senshi fell back from using so much power. Venus looked   
up to see who their savior was. "AHH! NO!"  
At Minako's sudden fearful outburst, all the senshi looked over  
for themselves.   
"What a greeting," Chibi-Usa smirked, her form covered in a   
pink and white Sailor Moon uniform said, smiling smugly at their   
bewildered faces.  
"What... how... when... ?" Jupiter stuttered.  
Chibi-Usa giggled. "Let's see, that leaves out who, why, and where.   
Doesn't it?"  
"But..." Mercury scanned the dust that the Youma had left behind.   
"How did you become so powerful?"   
Chibi-Usa became serious. "My mom gave me powers just like   
she had when she first became Sailor Moon. I am now Sailor Moon, just  
like Eternal Sailor Moon was once. By the way, where *is* Eternal Sailor   
Moon?"  
At the mention of that, everyone got up and started toward Chibi-Usa.   
"Chibi-Usa-chan," Ami started. "Something happened to her."  
All grew quiet. The tears silently running down the small girl's   
face. Suddenly she looked a lot like Usagi, only with pink  
hair instead of blonde. Chibi-Usa wiped her tears, trying her best   
not to break down, trying to act mature. "What... where is she?"   
her voice came in a small squeak.  
Everyone returned to their everyday form and Hotaru went up   
and hugged her friend. "Tuxedo Kamen took her to the hospital."  
Chibi-Usa again looked like she wanted to wail like a child,   
but fought the urge. "Is she ok?"  
Haruka came up and hugged Chibi-Usa. "Let's go see her, okay?   
I'm sure she's fine and having a cow about Mamoru over reacting and   
taking her to the doctor." I hope, she silently thought.  
  
*****  
  
A woman walked silently down a long hallway. She had walked   
this path many times, but now she was older, wiser, and stronger.   
She would defeat those bothersome sailor senshi this time, and win   
Prince Endymion back.   
"Queen Beryl," a dark mist said. "You have done well, Sailor   
Moon is fighting for her life this very moment."  
Beryl bowed. "Thank you my queen."  
How many times has she bent down to this power of the   
Nega-verse? Too many to count. But not for long, she mused, it   
won't be long until I can rid of her and rule the universe by myself.  
Not that she wasn't in debt to the great power of Metallia, she   
was. The forces of darkness had managed to bring her back to life after   
that air headed Senshi of Venus had stabbed her. But timing was   
everything or nothing.  
"Beryl, you must get that crystal."  
"Yes, my queen."  
  
*****  
  
"Luna, what do I do?" Mamoru asked, hoping the usually idea   
filled cat had something.  
"I don't know," she replied, feeling as helpless as Tuxedo   
Kamen looked.  
The lobby doors opened and Minako came in. Mamoru seen her   
look at him in surprise and he rushed out the door before the rest of   
the senshi followed.   
They walked in a nearby ally, all looking at Tuxedo Kamen like   
he had gone nuts.  
"Why are you transformed?" Rei asked as soon as his attention   
was on them.  
Mamoru took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair   
nervously. "She fell unconscious before I got her to de-transform."  
"Nani? Sailor Moon is in there?!" Ami asked in a very shocked   
voice.  
Mamoru nodded. "I didn't know what else to do, I mean, she   
needed help and I didn't know how to de-transform her, I don't   
even think I can. But she fighting for her life, and the doctors want   
to take her broach off. I can't let them!"   
Mamoru looked down in dismay, only to be greeted by a young girl   
looking so much like Usagi he had to take a second look to   
make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Chibi-Usa?" he whispered.  
"Hi daddy," Chibi-Usa said sadly, hugging his waist.  
"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Was anything going   
to make sense today? Mamoru wanted to say this, but knew that   
was not the best way to greet his daughter.  
Chibi-Usa sighed dejectedly and wiped away a few tears. "Mom   
wanted me to come back and learn how to use all my new powers,   
but when I got here I seen everyone fighting, and now... now..."   
she started crying uncontrollably.  
"It's okay, Usako will be fine." He said the words, but there   
was absolutely no confidence behind them.  
"Of course she'll be fine munchkin," Haruka assured her, "She's   
Sailor Moon, nothing can keep her down for long." Again she silently   
hoped that she wasn't lying to her.  
  
*****  
  
Sailor Moon laid in a room with white walls. Smells of   
antiseptic filled her nose and she coughed - never liking that way too   
clean smell. She looked around trying to remember where she was, what   
had happened. The last thing she remembered was the Youma trying to   
grab her ankle and a sharp almost invisible pin coming out and hitting   
her leg before Tuxedo Kamen carried her off to safety.   
A man with a white jacket on came to the door, but didn't look   
in. He was talking to someone out side the door. Sailor Moon decided   
to pretend to still be asleep as she listened.  
"I'll get her for you, go on your break doctor," the man at the   
door said.  
"Ok, I'll see her this afternoon, remember not to take that   
broach thing off, I'd hate to have Tuxedo Kamen unleash his temper again   
like he did in the lobby."  
Sailor Moon smiled weakly at this. Her Mamo-chan, so protective   
of her.  
The door closed and foot steps drew nearer as the doctor came   
in the room. "Well, well Rabbit, seems that you still are out of   
it. I thought by now you would be awake. You'd better hurry up,   
that husband of yours is driving all people at this hospital crazy."  
Sailor Moon barely heard the last part, her mind preoccupied  
with what he said first. Why would he be calling her Rabbit?  
Something about the way this man spoke made her wonder if he was really   
a doctor.  
"I guess you just need another injection of this stuff the queen   
gave me... that should perk you up."   
Sailor Moon silently screamed, she hated needles! Her mind  
quickly scrambled for a way out of the situation at hand.  
  
*****  
  
The girls thought it best if they seen Sailor Moon as senshi.   
Transformed, they went back in the lobby to wait for news.   
Tuxedo Kamen paced nervously back and forth in front of them.  
"Tux SIT!" Seiya ordered. Everyone was worried enough, they   
didn't need to watch him.  
All around, just as Tux had predicted, were people and reporters.   
It was nice in a way. People they didn't even know were bringing   
flowers and food for the group. It made Tuxedo Kamen think about what   
kind of impact their mission had on the people of Tokyo. About a hundred   
people surrounded them, waiting for news on the champion of justice.   
News crews and cameras were everywhere, new reporters talking to the rest   
of the city about Sailor Moon's injury.  
Suddenly someone tapped Tuxedo Mask on the shoulder, he looked up   
to see a woman in a business suit smiling at him. "Sir, can I have a   
moment with you?"  
It didn't take long for him to see that she was a reporter. "I   
have no comments," he replied simply and continued to pace.  
The woman seemed upset at his lack of interest. "Tuxedo Kamen,   
the people have a right to know things. And the most requested question   
is, well, isn't Sailor Moon a little young for you? I mean we all know   
you two are an item, do you think that maybe you should like ask her parents?"   
She obviously didn't notice how red Tux's face was getting the   
longer she talked. But the senshi did. Seiya and Taiki stood up,   
each grabbing one of Tux's arms. "Ignore her, she's only going to get you   
thrown out of here," Seiya said calmly.  
"How old is she? About sixteen or seventeen? You could still   
get in trouble about things like that." The woman kept on, hoping   
to get something out of him, even if it was just a scream.  
That really done it. Tuxedo Kamen tried pulling away from the   
men holding him, to the point that all eight senshi and three men   
were holding him back. "Let's get something straight," Tux said through   
his teeth. "I love her and nothing else matters, but if you must know,   
she is eighteen and we are married, I think I have the right!" By the   
end of the sentence he was screaming.  
The woman seemed to thrive on his anger. "You're married? Well,   
let's see, I don't remember anyone saying anything about your marriage,   
where did you get married?" she asked in a very syrupy voice.  
"You leave my mom and dad alone!" Chibi-Moon screamed, running   
toward the woman before being held back by Saturn.  
"Mom and dad..." the woman smiled, "Well, it seems there is more   
to your story cape boy."  
"DAMN YOU!!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled before Jupiter's hand came   
over his mouth.  
"Listen lady," Mars said in a very controlled tone, when she   
would much rather had burnt her to a crisp. "We are all under a lot   
of emotional strain, could you please leave? We are more worried   
about our friend than your questions, ne?"  
The woman smiled, remembering something she had heard on   
the senshi of Mars not so long ago. "Is it true you tried to take   
Tuxedo Kamen from Sailor Moon just a few years ago?"  
That was it, all hell broke lose in the once quiet hospital.   
Mars could no longer control her naturally hot temper. "Look, I   
don't think that is any of your damned business, but I can tell you   
that you had better LEAVE before I get ANGRY!" at this sentence,   
unwillingly fire started to dance at her fingertips.  
"Sailor Mars!" Mercury said, looking briefly at the fire in her   
hands.   
Mars looked down and then ran to the rest room to cool down,   
Venus and Mercury behind her.  
Jupiter, still holding one of Tuxedo Kamen's arms, glared at the   
girl. "You know we don't harm civilians, but in my non-senshi form I   
could wipe that smirk off your face in an instant hotshot, you better   
watch your back and get the hell out of here."  
The woman, seeing that Jupiter was very determined and a lot  
bigger than herself, decided to leave. As she was walking away   
Tuxedo Kamen grabbed his head and screamed. Not a piercing scream,   
but a deep release of fear as he got out of Jupiter and all three   
Lights holds and flew down the halls toward Sailor Moon.  
Everyone took a second to rid themselves of the shock before   
following.  
  
*****  
  
Sailor Moon screamed silently again as she could feel the needle   
drawing near her arm. Please, please, please I don't want a shot! she   
thought over and over.  
The doctor was humming something to himself as he pulled the   
safety cap off the long needle to inject the fluid into the Moon   
Senshi's arm.  
Behind him the door swung open. "Who are you? What the hell do   
you think your doing to her?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded.  
"Oh thank goodness," Sailor Moon mumbled, opening her eyes   
to see Tuxedo Kamen at the door, looking larger than life.   
Behind him was the sailor senshi and the Lights.  
The man turned and faced Tuxedo Kamen. "Sir, I am her  
doctor and I am giving her an injection to help her," he said calmly.  
Tux wasn't convinced, something was frightening Sailor Moon,   
he could feel it, and he was not going to buy this B.S. the   
so-called doctor was handing him. "You are not the doctor I spoke   
with earlier, who are you?" to emphasize the point he pulled out a  
rose, the sharp end pointed toward the doctor.  
The man starting backing up, unfortunately toward Sailor Moon,   
needle still in his hand. The room grew quiet with tension.  
"He's not human!" Mercury declared, typing like lightening on her   
palmtop computer.  
At those words everyone entered the room, surrounding the man.  
He looked around at all the senshi in fighting stances and the three   
men looking ready to kill with their bare hands.   
Slowly he turned and grabbed Sailor Moon's arm, knowing she was   
too weak to fight.  
"Noo..." she whispered hoarsely. As the needle stuck in her   
arm and the fluid was pushed unwanted into her skin, Sailor Moon   
fainted.  
"That was from order of Queen Beryl, now she will get better,"   
he said, knowing it was to be the last sentence he said before his   
death.  
A rose came flying at him, hitting his chest. All that remained   
was a pile of dust.  
Tuxedo Kamen went directly to the bedside, holding Sailor   
Moon against his chest. "Usako, please wake up..." he urged   
as he held her lifeless form tightly against him. Hoping that by  
some miracle he could take her place.   
Mercury silently scanned Sailor Moon also hoping for a miracle.   
Surprisingly that was just what she got. "Shinji nai!" she exclaimed   
happily.  
Everyone turned their shocked, but hopeful, eyes to Sailor   
Mercury as she again scanned Sailor Moon to be sure she was correct   
before telling the others.  
"According to my calculations she is completely cured and is   
simply resting now."  
It seemed as if the entire room breathed their relief at the same   
time.   
"Mamo-chan..?" a small voice squeaked out. Sailor Moon slowly   
opened her eyes to look up at his masked blue ones.  
Uranus pulled Neptune and Saturn toward the door. "We should leave,"   
she said in a loud whisper to the rest of the senshi. Slowly they filed   
out the door to the hallway.  
"Mamo-chan? Why are you crying?" she asked as her vision cleared   
and she could see the tear stains on his face.  
He smiled and removed his mask and hat. "For a moment, just a short  
moment, I thought I had lost you," he smiled through the single tear that  
slid down his face. "I don't ever want to feel that alone again."  
"Never," she stated and pulled his head down so their lips meet.  
  
*****  
  
"What the hell did that mean? Beryl is dead! I killed her   
myself!" Venus exclaimed for the third time since they had came out   
into the hall to give Mamoru and Usagi and moment alone.  
"He could be bluffing," Mars said, trying to get the shrieking   
Venus to calm down, it wasn't working.  
Everyone else was silent in their own thoughts.   
"Hotaru-chan," Chibi-Usa began uncertainly. "Will Mom be okay?"  
"Of course," the Senshi of Saturn replied easily.  
"How do you know?" Chibi-Usa continued on, worried.  
Jupiter had been listening with half an ear to the two young   
girls conversation. When she heard the uneasiness in Chibi-Usa's   
voice she decided that now was a good time for her to comfort   
the small princess.  
"Chibi-Usa-chan? Will you walk with me to the cafeteria?"   
Jupiter asked innocently enough.  
She looked up in surprise and then nodded, smiling as she approached  
her.  
They walked in silence for a few moments. Not only because Jupiter   
had no idea now that she had the child alone what to say, but also due to   
the fact that there was a reporter following them.  
Suddenly Jupiter turned. "Miss? Could you please leave us, I need to   
talk to her privately."   
The woman seemed mad at her request. "I'm not doing--"  
"I said please, don't make me say more," Jupiter said with an undertone   
that meant now, not later.  
The woman smiled and walked the other direction, mad that she couldn't   
find out exactly who the small girl was.  
They continued on. "Chibi-Usa-chan," Jupiter began in a mothering   
tone. "I know your worried about Usagi, but she will be fine. Mercury said   
so herself."  
"Yeah I know," Chibi-Usa said in a small voice. "But I can't help but   
wonder why she was hurt, and how come it was so easy for them to get to her.   
And even more, why did they heal her?"  
Jupiter thought those questions through for a minute. She had no   
completely correct answer, but knew that the child was waiting for something   
to make her feel better. The same questions haunted her and the rest of   
the senshi. This seemed so played out, a very well thought plan.   
"Gomen ne, Chibi-Usa-chan, I don't know why this happened or how, but   
the most important thing is that Sailor Moon is okay."  
"Uh huh," Chibi-Usa replied.   
"But you know what?" Jupiter asked, trying to lighten the subject   
somewhat.  
At Chibi-Usa's glance she continued, "I'm so proud of you, so is   
everyone else. Look at you! What, about twelve years old and already   
Sailor Moon, with powers and everything. And you are so mature for your   
age, nothing like Usagi was."  
Chibi-Usa smiled, remembering how whiny her mother was at fourteen.   
"But she was brave when it counted," she pointed out. "Though she didn't  
want to be from what Luna has told me."  
Jupiter laughed out loud and rubbed the top of Chibi-Moon's head.  
"That was too true."  
  
*****  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi woke up to find the room empty. For some   
reason panic gripped her. It had been so easy for them to get to   
her, now she was scared for everyone's safety. "Mamo-chan?" she said   
louder.  
Outside the door she seen Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus standing   
guard, but no sight of Mamoru. She tried to sit up, but her light weight   
suddenly felt like thousands of pounds. She simply didn't have the   
strength to sit up right.  
  
*****  
  
Beryl looked up from her crystal ball to stare at the Youma that   
had just reported to her. "She's what?!"  
"Alive, your majesty, I do not know how, but some one has treated her."  
"One of MY soldiers?"  
The woman shifted uneasily. "Sector Nine's troop let out a soldier   
about half-hour ago, with orders from you to cure Sailor Moon."  
Beryl growled. "I done no such thing, who gave the orders?"  
"I do not know."  
Beryl pointed an accusing finger at her general. "I'm leaving it up   
to you to correct this little problem, NOW!"  
Lady turned on her heel and disappeared into thin air mumbling angrily   
to herself.She reappeared minutes later outside of the hospital room that   
held Sailor Moon.  
"Hmph, pretty soldier Sailor Moon, pretty soon will be dead." Pulling   
out a sword she changed her form to that of Tuxedo Kamen and opened the window.  
  
--End Chapter 2.  
  
Well... two down and ten to go :) Thanks for reading!   
  
Much 3 ~  
Bethany  
03-13-01 


	3. Explanations

Author's notes at bottom - enjoy!  
  
***************************  
From the Beginning - Round Two  
Part III ~ Explanations  
Rated: PG. (Language)  
Author: Bethany  
Edited by: Meara  
***************************  
  
"Daddy, I owe Jupiter twenty yen for my ice cream, will you pay   
it?" Chibi-Usa asked Tuxedo Kamen sweetly. They were sitting in the   
lobby two doors down from Sailor Moon's room. Chibi-Usa had bubble gum   
ice cream and was very much enjoying it.   
Everyone chuckled lightly as Tuxedo Kamen pulled out his wallet   
and handed Jupiter the money. (AN: didn't know he had a wallet? let's  
pretend, k?)  
"Don't worry 'bout it," Jupiter said between biting into her own   
ice cream cone.  
Tux shoved the money closer to her. "Here take it."  
Jupiter stubbornly shook her head no and pushed his hand back.  
"Whatever," Tux mumbled, putting the money back in his wallet.  
Ami had been working frantically with Luna and Artemis on her   
computer, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. No one could   
understand how the enemy had attacked Sailor Moon. None of them seen how   
or when. Or why Beryl, if it really was her, saved Sailor Moon's life.  
Again Ami scanned the vial of blood they had taken from Usagi.   
"Nothing. Why isn't there anything in her blood? A trace to tell us   
what we are up against?"   
"I don't know," Luna replied, frustrated as well.  
"Maybe there was nothing in her blood to begin with?" Artemis   
suggested.  
Both Mercury and Luna looked at him, feeling like they could slap   
themselves for not thinking the obvious.  
Tuxedo Kamen stood up. "I'm going back to her room. I want to be   
there when she wakes up."  
  
*****  
  
The being known only as Lady closed her eyes, concentrating hard   
on man she had seen in the room earlier. Within a couple of minutes   
she had molded herself to look exactly like him. "You won't be so lucky  
this time," she whispered, jumping in the room.  
  
*****  
  
Sailor Moon looked up, startled for a moment, before realizing it   
was only Tuxedo Kamen coming in the window. "Honey, why are you coming   
in that way?"   
He seemed confused for a moment before stepping up closer to her.   
Usagi sniffed the air, something wasn't right. The smell of roses hadn't   
entered the room when Mamoru did. And she *knew* he always smelled like   
roses.  
"Mamo-chan?" she squinted her eyes, trying to see why she was   
afraid all of the sudden.  
Lady smiled down at her before pulling out the knife she had   
hidden in her cape. "Now you die," she said simply.  
Sailor Moon may have been weak physically but her voice was doing   
well, as Lady found out, when a high pitched note hit full strength.   
Vibrating off the empty walls, making it sound even louder than it was.  
The door flew open and Venus and Uranus came running in to find   
Usagi sitting on the bed screaming. Other than her the room was   
deserted.  
"Sailor Moon!" Venus cried, running toward her. "Daijobu?   
Doushita no?"  
Uranus went to the window and looked out in time to see a foot   
disappear on the roof above.  
Sailor Moon started crying. "Where's Mamo-chan? Where is he?"   
she repeated, desperately.  
Venus stroked her hair reassuringly. "He'll be here in a minute,   
don't worry. He was just down the hall with the others."  
The door swung open again and Tuxedo Kamen came in and went   
straight to Sailor Moon's side, holding her and kissing her head.   
"What happened?" he asked the two senshi that were already in the room.  
Venus shrugged, still watching Sailor Moon worriedly.  
"Someone was in here, I saw them going up to the roof," Uranus   
answered, still glancing out the window, hoping to see them again.  
Sailor Moon was shaking badly, even though she was in Mamoru's   
arms and the familiar scent of roses filled her nose, telling her that   
this was indeed her real Tuxedo Kamen. "He... he was... you," she   
cried, her teeth chattering with a sudden cold.  
Tuxedo Kamen wrapped his cape around her, bringing her closer to   
him to share his body heat. "Looked like who Usako?"  
"Y.. you..." she stuttered.  
"Me?" Tux said, making sure he had understood her right.  
"Hai."  
Venus, Uranus and Tux all meet gazes.  
  
*****  
  
"Gomen nasai, my queen," Lady repeated, bowing to her feet. "She   
screamed and her guardians came running in room."  
Queen Beryl sneered down at the general. "No thanks to your   
failure we probably won't have another chance for a while. I'm sure   
they will tighten security around the princess now."  
Lady looked remorsefully down at the floor.   
"No matter," Beryl suddenly said in a lighter tone. "We will   
have that moon brat soon enough. Prince Endymion and the silver   
crystal will be mine. Go now and think of something to redeem   
yourself with, I want that brat dead."  
  
*****  
  
"Did anyone else hear a scream just now?" Jupiter asked,   
standing up.   
A couple of the senshi nodded, following Jupiter's lead down   
the hall toward Sailor Moon's room.  
When they entered they found Usagi laying in Tuxedo Kamen's   
cape, crying.   
Venus, Uranus, and Tux were looking VERY worried.  
"What happened?" Mars demanded.  
"Some one was in here trying, we think, to kill her," Uranus   
answered.  
Chibi-Usa had powered down, and ran up to the bed and climbed up   
next to her mother. Usagi threw her arms around the girl and held on   
tightly not bothering to ask why she was here, but strangly relived to  
see her; Tux pulled his cape off to cover both of them.   
"We are going to have to tighten the guards around this room   
until she is released. Somebody must be trying to finish what they   
started," Mercury advised.  
Mars climbed out the window onto the roof of the next level.   
"Jupiter and I will patrol out here, while Uranus and Venus continue   
to stand at the door. Pluto, Neptune, Saturn, and the Lights need to   
stand watch at the end of the hall. Everyone else stay in this room,   
we will NOT leave another chance open to the enemy."  
"I thought I was the leader," Venus whined, trying to make   
Chibi-Usa, or someone, laugh.   
"No, I am," Sailor Moon smiled at her.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Chibi-Usa and   
Tuxedo Kamen were in the opposite bed beside hers, asleep.   
The room was dark, but she could see Mars and Jupiter outside the   
window talking, and Venus and Uranus were outside the door, keeping   
post. The clock on the table beside the bed read 7:25 am.   
She reached over and picked the phone up.  
After two rings a woman picked the phone up. "Moshi, moshi,   
Tsukino residence."  
"Hi mom."  
Ikuko let out a breath of relief. "Oh my God sweetheart, where   
are you? Are you ok? We've been trying to get a hold of you or   
Mamoru all night."  
Usagi knew she was going to have to tell her parents some time   
or another about her being Sailor Moon, now seemed like a good time.   
"Mom, did you hear about Sailor Moon being in the hospital?"  
Her mom seemed confused about the chance in subject. "Um, yes.   
There was a thing on the news about it. Um, it seemed that that   
Tuxedo guy got mad at one of the reporters and stuff. It's all over   
the TV. And they have a daughter, a small version of Sailor Moon done   
in pink. Isn't that something? But, Usagi, why do you ask?"  
Sailor Moon looked over at her husband and future daughter and   
let out a small laugh. "Mom, don't panic, I'm in the hospital."  
She immediately panicked. "Nani?!"  
"Calm down, I'm ok. Come down here and Sailor Mercury will let   
you in."  
"Sailor Mercury? Why? What's going on?" Ikuko demanded.  
Sailor Moon sighed. "Just do it, okay mom? I'll explain every-  
thing when you get here. And mom, don't talk to any reporters on the   
way."  
"Reporters? Usagi! I want to know right now what's going on!!"  
"Bye mom, see you when you get here."  
"Demo..." Ikuko was cut off by the click of the phone.  
Ikuko hung the phone up. "That girl, I've got a good mind to   
ground her!" Then she laughed. Yeah right, I'm going to ground my   
married daughter!  
  
*****  
  
Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Pluto, Neptune and Saturn had been taking   
turns between sleeping and keeping post.   
Saturn covered her mouth to hide her yawn and looking quizingly  
at the StarLight beside her. "Ne, Yaten-kun?"  
"Hai?" he answered in his normal dejected tone.  
"Why do you always seem so mad at the world? We aren't bad   
people," Saturn explained in her soft whisp of a voice. "I don't  
understand."  
The StarLight blinked and looked at her young face. So small,  
but still she fought like a true Senshi. Thinking this small child  
had the power to distroy the world made him debate his role in protecting  
that same world. "I don't know. I just feel so... out of place here."  
The petite senshi smiled and twirled her Glaive. "You know, when  
I first regained my senshi powers, everyone was more or less in awe  
of me. I felt out of place, too. Like no one wanted to treat me like  
a little girl because I held so much power. But Usagi and Chibi-Usa  
showed me I was wrong, and that I had real friends, if I would accept  
them. And Yaten-kun? I'd like to be your friend."  
Yaten smiled looked at her for a moment. "I'd like that, too."  
Yawning, he looked down at the petite Sailor of Saturn. "You ready for   
sleep kiddo?"  
"Yes!" she immediately answered. It was way past her bed time,   
but she insisted on doing her part of protecting the princess.  
"Let's switch out with Seiya and Pluto." He walked toward the   
waiting room and poked his head in. "All right sleepyheads, time   
for us to get some sleep."  
Silence.   
"Seiya! Pluto! Get Up!"  
Pluto immediately sat up straight. "What's wrong?" she demanded,   
grabbing her time staff.  
Seiya turned over slightly and glared at his brother. "Nani?"  
"Saturn and I would like some sleep, so get up." Yaten laughed,   
going back out the door.  
"I don't wanna..." Seiya moaned, trying to turn over, only to fall   
out of the chair.  
Pluto went over and stuck her time staff in his stomach. "Get   
up! Saturn needs to get some sleep."  
"Ok, ok, ok..." Seiya got up and slugged out of the room after   
Sailor Pluto.  
  
*****  
  
"Rei-chan, are you ok?" Jupiter asked for about the tenth time.  
Rei nodded and looked back in the window at the family. "I just   
can't believe that we almost lost her, and not the first one of us can   
figure out how, who, anything!" She slammed her fist into her thigh,   
causing Jupiter to flinch.  
"Well, it will not happen again, not if the sailor senshi have   
anything to do with it! Even if I have to personally guard her twenty   
four hours a day for the rest of my life, I will not let the Negaverse   
get to her," Jupiter said, determined.  
"They won't," Mars assured her. "Between all of us, the princess   
will be safe, I'm sure of it." She didn't feel as confident as she   
sounded, however, and she was sure that Jupiter could sense that.  
Suddenly Jupiter laughed.  
"What?" Mars asked, amused at her laughter.  
"Remember Tuxedo Kamen yesterday when that reporter said that  
Sailor Moon was too young for him? Have you ever seen him so mad?"   
Mars laughed also. "No, not since Prince Diamond got to Chibi-  
Usa."   
"The world better watch out for that man when it comes to his   
family. He probably would have killed that woman if about five or   
more of us not been holding him back."  
  
*****  
  
Venus yawned and stretched her arms up. "Boy will I be glad   
when we get relieved."  
"Who's suppose to be relieving us?" Uranus asked.  
"Um, Taiki and Neptune I think, I'm not sure, I just wish they   
would hurry," Venus said, yawning again.  
The door to the room opened and Mercury came out. "Hi guys,   
you doing ok?"  
"Sure, how's Us-Sailor Moon?" Uranus asked, catching herself   
before she revealed her identity.  
"She seems fine this morning, I'm worried about Tuxedo Kamen   
though. He just went to sleep about an hour ago. He stayed up all   
night watching her every move. Anyway, Ikuko and Kenji is on their   
way, Sailor Moon is going to tell them about everything. Usagi asks   
that you treat her like the princess instead of a friend, at least   
until she can convince her mom how serious this is."  
"Really?" Venus stood stunned, she had thought Usagi wasn't   
going to ever tell her parents.  
"Yes, she says it's time she stopped lying to her parents."  
"I couldn't tell my momma, she'd have a litter of kittens or   
something," Venus said and then covered her mouth. "Um, sorry Artemis,"   
she said to the cat at her feet giving her a dirty look.  
"Not funny!" Artemis growled as everyone busted out laughing.  
  
*****  
  
The Tsukino's walked up to the hospital and entered. The lobby   
was filled with people, mostly waiting for news on Sailor Moon.   
Impressive, Ikuko thought. How much Tokyo cares about the Sailor   
Senshi.  
They got in the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. As   
they turned the corner they was cut off by Sailor Pluto and Seiya.   
"Gomen nasai, you can not go in here," Pluto said, crossing her   
staff cover the hall entrance.  
"I most certainly can, my daughter is in this wing!" Ikuko   
said, stomping her foot.  
"Gomen nasai, you cannot," Fighter echoed Sailor Pluto.  
"But I think I can, who do you think you are anyway?" she   
demanded.  
Sailor Pluto stood straight, her mission backing her spine up,   
"We are guarding the Princess, you may not enter without her permission."  
"Well I--"   
She was cut short by Sailor Mercury. "It's okay, the Princess has   
asked for them," she told the two guards.  
"Yes, Lady Mercury," Pluto said and bowed. "Gomen nasai   
Tsukino-san."  
"That's all right," Kenji replied in a daze.  
Silently they followed Sailor Mercury down the hall to Sailor   
Moon's room where two more senshi were standing. It was impressive,   
the sense of duty, the manner in which they held themselves. It was   
obvious that they would give their life for the princess. The princess?!   
Was their little Usagi the princess they spoke of? No, there's a better   
reason for all of this, isn't there?  
"Mercury?"  
"Yes, Tsukino-san?" Sailor Mercury turned toward her, looking   
up briefly from her computer.  
"Is my daughter in this room? Are you sure there's not a   
mistake?"  
Mercury looked her in the eyes. "No mistake, she's in there."  
"That's what I was afraid of," Ikuko sighed.  
Mercury turned back around so that only Venus and Uranus could   
see her smile.  
  
*****  
  
"Mamo-chan, I'm hungry," Usagi said. Mamoru was in the bathroom   
splashing cold water on his face. It had been one hell of a long night.   
"Ok Usako, after your parents leaves I'll get you something."  
Usagi pushed back a couple of pink strands of hair that had fallen   
over Chibi-Usa's face and kissed the sleeping child's forehead.   
"Mamo-chan?"  
"Yes?" he replied, coming back in the room and sitting down next   
to her.  
"What's Chibi-Usa doing here?"   
Mamoru shook his head, "I don't know. Jupiter said something   
about her coming back to learn how to use her new powers. She saved   
the senshi. She threw her tiara and attacked just in time to kill   
that youma yesterday."  
Usagi smiled. "That's my little girl. But she so young to already   
have a broach like my first one."  
"What? About twleve now isn't she? That is a little young, but   
if your future self decided it..."  
Usagi laughed. "I'm sure *your* future self had some choice words   
for me after I decided that one."  
Mamoru laughed with her. "I'm sure I did."  
The door opened and Mercury came in. "Princess, Tsukino-san  
to see you," she said formally, just as Sailor Moon had asked, and   
stepped back to let the couple pass.  
"Thank you, Lady Mercury." Sailor Moon said, trying hard to   
contain her laughter. She wanted her parents to see how important   
this was. And in order to do that all the senshi had been asked to   
treat her like they would the queen she would one day be. If she   
saw them acting like they the friends they were, she may not take it   
as seriously as she needed to.  
"Mom, Dad?" Usagi said uncertainly.  
Ikuko put her hand over her mouth, "Usagi? Are you really my   
little girl?" she almost cried.  
"Yes," Sailor Moon replied in a small voice.  
Suddenly the window flew open, causing everyone in the room to   
jump, as Jupiter and Mars leaped inside.   
Mars started to say her name, but seen her parents standing in   
the room. She bowed slightly. "Princess, we need to get you out of   
here, there is an evil energy field drawing close."  
Usagi woke Chibi-Usa up and tried to stand up herself. But her   
legs were still like Jell-O.   
"There's no time Princess, we need to go - now," Mars said. At   
the same time Jupiter was on the communicator to the other senshi.   
"Let's get out of here, now. I need all of you in here to help get   
Princess Serenity out of here in one piece. Clear the halls," Jupiter   
ordered.  
Tuxedo Kamen picked Sailor Moon up and covered her in his cape   
and started for the door where he was meet up with the rest of the   
sailor senshi and Lights.  
Ikuko stood there, watching everything happen so quickly and   
efficiently. Suddenly a tall girl with an orange uniform and long   
blonde hair took her gently by the arm. "We must go."  
Four senshi walked about five feet ahead of Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor   
Moon, Chibi-Usa and the Tsukino's, while the four outers and Seiya   
walked behind. Taiki walked ahead of the inner senshi, making sure the   
halls were clear. Yaten walked behind the outers making sure they weren't   
followed.  
They made it outside to a nearby alley. "Inners come with me, I'm   
taking to the rooftops with the Princess. Outers and Lights make sure   
Chibi-Usa and Tsukino-san get to my apartment safely and with no one   
following."  
"Yes Prince," Sailor Pluto said, taking Mrs. Tsukino's arm. She   
watched in amazement and fright as Tuxedo Kamen jumped straight up to the   
roof with Sailor Moon still in his arms, and the inner senshi followed.   
"He won't drop her, will he?" she asked shakily.  
"No, he would never harm her in anyway. He loves the princess   
very much," Saturn replied.  
"Come, all will be explained in due time," Pluto said, again leading   
her away.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi gratefully de-transformed back into herself and took a   
hot bath. She knew her parents were in the living room listening   
quietly to the story Luna was telling her.   
She laughed to herself as she remembered her mom's reaction   
to hearing the cat talk.  
"AHHHHH!! Ohmygod! That... talked!!" Ikuko had screamed, backing   
up from Luna.  
"I can, and quite well I might add," Luna replied, trying to hide   
her amusement at the situation.  
"What is wrong with me? This is a dream, right? A horrible   
dream! I knew I should have never let Usagi keep you!" she shrieked.  
At that point everyone, including Kenji, busted out laughing.   
"I assure you, we can talk, and this is not a dream," Artemis told her.  
That started another I'm-going-off-the-deep-end scream from   
Usagi's mom. Usagi, throwing a short summer dress on over herself,   
giggled at the memory.  
"Whatever do the heavens owe for such an adorable smile from your   
beautiful lips?" a voice said. Usagi knew he was trying to be   
romantic, but Mamoru never was very good at formal speech.  
"Just remembering my mom's reaction to Luna."  
Mamoru laughed. "That, indeed, will bring a smile to my face for   
the next thousand years."  
"Mine too," Usagi giggled again. Mamoru felt a weight being   
lifted from his soul to see her smile. How much he had missed it, how   
it scared him was that he would never see it again. A near death   
situation didn't happen very often to begin with. When it did, however,   
it left him scared for days.  
Usagi noticed the darkness go through his eyes briefly. "Mamo-chan?   
What's wrong?"  
He put on his best smile. "Nothing sweetheart, I'm fine."  
Usagi crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you hand me that   
bull, I know you better than that."  
A smile crept up to Mamoru's lips. "Yes, you do," he said   
absentmindedly.  
"So what's wrong?"  
Mamoru felt his slip on his emotions, he didn't want to break   
down and cry. She didn't need to be worried about him, he needed to   
be strong, for her. But the truth was, he had been scared to death,   
and pent up emotions were threatening to surface. Her demanding, yet   
understanding gaze, pierced through him.  
Tears streamed down his face in rivers and he put his head in his   
hands. "I have never been so scared in my life... the doctor told me   
you... you were dying... and... oh God, Usako, please don't ever leave   
me..." he cried brokenly.  
Usagi quickly came over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
She sat down on the floor and pulled Mamoru in her lap, running her   
fingers through his hair. "Shhh, baby, it's ok. I'm never leaving you.   
There's not a force strong enough to take me from you."  
"You were so still," he continued, trying to come to grips with   
this emotional overload and get it back under control. "I felt like  
my heart had been ripped from my chest. Hollow and empty. And all I wanted  
was to see your beautiful eyes looking at me again.."  
Usagi turned his head so his face was buried in her stomach, his   
arms wrapped awkwardly around her waist. "Mamo-chan, I'm here, it's okay."   
The silence stretched on and on. Mamoru cried for a few minutes   
before simply just laying in his love's arms, listening to her breathing.   
Her hands played in his hair as she hummed some unknown tune. It calmed   
Mamoru down, giving him a safe feeling. He didn't like to show this side   
of himself to anyone but Usagi. Only she would understand. One of the   
many reasons I love her so much, he mused silently, not wanting to break   
the spell that seemed to have been cast over the moment.  
"I love you," she whispered.  
He loved hearing those words, nothing made him happier than being   
reminded just how much she cared for him.   
"I love you. Do you know, Usako, just how much you mean to me?   
Do you have any idea?"  
She giggled slyly. "Oh I think I have some idea... but just in   
case..." she left off a well stated hint.  
"Just in case, you want me to tell you?" She nodded. He turned   
over and looked up at her.   
"You see me laying here?" She nodded. "I wouldn't be here if it   
wasn't for you. If you died, I will kill myself. Without you I am no one.   
Your love is what keeps me going--" he was cut off by Ikuko.  
"MY DAUGHTER IS PRINCESS OF THE WHAT?!"  
Usagi laughed and bent down to brush her lips against Mamoru's.  
"You know as much as I love hearing you tell me how much you love me,   
I think it best we get in there before my mother kills all my   
guardians."  
Mamoru sat up. "I love you Usako. More than anything, I love   
you."  
"I love you Mamo-chan, just as much."   
  
*****  
  
"No, my daughter is just plan old Usagi, silly, sweet Usagi, not   
some princess, not some warrior," Ikoku repeated, wanting so much to   
believe it. Even though everything she had seen so far today told her   
different.  
"Mama, I know this is hard, but it's all true." Usagi said   
gently, coming in the room. As soon as she appeared Venus and   
Neptune stood up to let her and Mamoru sit down. They knew that until   
Usagi said otherwise, they were to keep treating her like the princess.  
Kenji and Ikuko just stared as the guardians stood. "Moon   
princess...my daughter... but, your not really MY daughter, your   
Queen whoever's daughter, not mine... a Princess."  
"Whoa, wait a minute!" Usagi cried, jumping to her feet. "I am   
still your daughter. I always will be, it's just that I am also Queen   
Serenity's daughter, the princess. I am Sailor Moon, the warrior. But   
most important, I am Usagi, your daughter."  
Kenji and Ikuko hugged her tightly, "My sweet baby, I'm so proud  
...and very upset!" she stated, mocking a mad face. "How come it never   
occurred to you to tell me before now that you have been running around   
Tokyo saving the universe?"  
Usagi giggled nervously and sat next to Mamoru again. "I had to   
keep you safe, I didn't want the nega-verse, nega-moon, black moon   
circus or any of them to come after my family. That's why none of us   
told our families."  
"None of us..." Kenji mumbled, looking around the apartment at the   
guardians. "Then you are...?" He eyed each one of them suspiciously.   
Usagi stood up, with a wave of her hand, the guardians came fourth.   
"Mom, Dad, this is Sailor Venus, the leader of the inner senshi.   
The senshi of love and beauty, also known as Aino Minako."   
Usagi waited for her parents to recollect themselves before   
continuing.  
"This is Sailor Mars, the senshi of fire and soul, also known as   
Hino Rei. This is Sailor Mercury, senshi of ice and wisdom, also known   
as Mizuno Ami. This is Sailor Jupiter, senshi of thunder and protection   
also known as Kino Makoto. Umm, you know Mamo-chan..."  
Ikuko shook her head. "You're that Tuxedo guy that was on the news   
last night?"  
Mamoru's face turned bright red."Yeah, that was me..."  
"Shinji nai..." Usagi's mother breathed heavily, noticing that   
there were seven people in the room that Usagi hadn't introduced yet.   
"Who are..?" she nodded to the outer senshi and Lights.  
Usagi motioned for Sailor Pluto to do the talking. "Tsukino-san,"   
she addressed both of the princess' parents. "We are the outer solar   
system senshi. I am Sailor Pluto, senshi of the time gate, my Earth   
name is Meiou Setsuna."  
"The time gate?" Kenji's eyebrow rose an inch or so.  
"Yes, I guard the gate of time as well as fight with the senshi."   
Pluto replied, hiding her smile.  
Kenji's eyes went wide. "That's... great..."  
Sailor Pluto decided to ignore that remark and continue. "This   
is Sailor Uranus, she is the senshi of the sky, her Earth name is Ten'ou   
Haruka. This is Sailor Neptune. Her Earth name is Kaiou Michiru. This is   
Sailor Saturn, the senshi of silence. Her Earth name is Tomoe Hotaru. I leave   
the Lights to defend themselves," she added with a small laugh.  
"Thanks," Seiya smirked, standing up. "I am Kou Seiya or Sailor   
Star Fighter. This annoying young man," he explained, ignoring the   
look on Setsuna's face. "Is my brother Kou Yaten or Sailor Star Healer.  
And last, but not least, this is Kou Taiki or Sailor Star Maker."  
"Wait a minute," Ikuko interrupted. "I still don't understand   
Mamoru. Someone called him 'prince' earlier... what does that mean?   
And who is the other Sailor Moon? And where is she for that matter?"  
Mamoru winked at Usagi and stood up. As he approached Ikuko he   
bowed and kissed her hand. "I am Prince Endymion, of Earth. Also   
known as Tuxedo Kamen, protector of Sailor Moon, the princess of the   
moon. And most importantly I am your son-in-law, Chiba Mamoru, who is   
deeply in love with your daughter."   
That got a smile out of Usagi's mom. Usagi felt the need to   
hug her husband as he sat down for lightening the tension in the apartment.   
The relief didn't last long though, as Chibi-Usa came in the room,   
crying. "MOM! DADDY!" Then threw herself in Usagi's arms.  
Venus busted out laughing, "Does that answer your question Tsukino-san?"  
The color drained out of Kenji's face. "She... didn't, no... not   
called... my daughter... mom?!"  
"Ok everyone, I think it's time to get rid of the formal acting,   
we've scared my parents to death already," Usagi announced. After a   
loud cheer from over half the senshi, they watched in wonder as eight   
lights flashed in the room, replaced by all of Usagi's friends.  
"Shiniji nai... shiniji nai... how come I never noticed?! Ami-chan,   
Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan... you don't look that different, but   
somehow completely different... how can this be?" Ikuko asked in wonder.  
Usagi shrugged. "Magic."  
"Works for me!" Minako agreed and everyone laughed.  
Usagi, remembering the crying child in her arms, lifted Chibi-Usa   
to a sitting position. "Now sweetheart, what's the matter?"  
"I had this horrible dream! And you and daddy got kidnapped   
and I was all alone!" she mumbled, looking more upset at the memory.  
Usagi stroked her back lovingly and kissed her forehead. "It was   
only a dream, Mamo-chan and I are fine. You know nothing can beat us."  
"Yeah," Makoto piped in. "We're the sailor senshi, undefeatable!"  
Usagi smiled. "See? Everything's okay, now you tell that nasty   
dream to go away. No one messes with MY daughter. 'Cause if they do,   
your father will whack them in the head with a rose."  
Chibi-Usa giggled. "Thank you Mom." She curled up closer to Usagi   
and closed her eyes.  
Usagi looked up just in time to see her mom's eyes soften.   
"She's your daughter?" she asked, looking back and forth between Usagi   
and Mamoru.  
Mamoru nodded. "But she hasn't been born yet," he added, causing   
another blood curling scream from Usagi's mom.   
"She Hasn't Been What?!"  
After the laughing subsided, Usagi and Luna explained how Chibi-  
Usa was from the future, then proceed to explain all about the sailor   
senshi, the enemies they had faced, and answered all of her parent's   
questions.  
  
*****  
  
"You called my queen?" Lady asked, kneeling before the great   
throne that held the dark kingdoms ruler.  
"Yes Lady, it is time to act. I need to know what their weakness   
is. I need to know how to come between the princess and my prince. Once   
you find it, bring it between them..."  
"And what about that brat?" Lady inquired.   
Beryl laughed evilly. "Leave her - for now," she commanded.  
Lady hid her face. God what a horrible sound, she thought, but   
dared not say. "Yes, my queen."  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru lifted Chibi-Usa from Usagi's lap and carried her in the   
bedroom to sleep. From the bedroom he over heard Ikuko asking Usagi to   
transform.  
When he re-entered the room, Sailor Moon and all of the planet   
guardians were now in the room.  
"Come on Mamo-chan, you have to transform also," Usagi said sweetly.   
Mamoru sighed, pulling out a rose. In a flash he stood in the familiar   
cape, top hat and mask. Ikuko's eyes widened. "That is so... weird. Now didn't   
Luna say that you could also turn to your royal outfits?"   
"Yes mom," Usagi sighed.   
"Come on Mamo-chan, besides I like your 'prince' get up. It's sexy."   
Mamoru blushed, but did it. He held out a rose, concentrating intently on   
it. After a few very tense moments, another light flashed and his armor   
and sword appeared. "Ta-da!" he sang out, holding his arms to the side.   
"Now come, my princess, show off your beautiful gown." Usagi blushed and   
opened her crystal. As she concentrated, a crescent moon appeared on her   
forehead, shining brightly. Mamoru glanced over to see the astonished look   
on her parent's face. In a flash of ribbons, the light subsided to be   
replaced by a very pale and weak Princess Serenity. She started to fall,   
but not before Mamoru caught her.   
"Usako? Are you all right?"   
Usagi smiled and nodded. "Using the crystal took more strength   
than I thought it would."   
Ikuko, by this time, had almost fainted. "What's wrong with her? Why   
is she so pale?" she demanded.   
Mars laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Sometimes   
she over does it. But as long as the crystal is with her, she will be fine."   
"The crystal? What does that have to do with my daughter's life?" Kenji   
demanded.   
Mamoru looked up to meet his eyes, "It is her life force. Without it,   
she dies." He said it so calmly, like it was just a fact of life. When in   
reality he hated the idea just as much, if not more than, her parents.   
Ikuko, on the other hand, wasn't about to be so calm. "HER WHAT? Why   
does her life depend on that piece of glass? What happens if it breaks?"   
Mercury sat Mrs. Tsukino down in a chair. "Do NOT get upset right now.   
She will be fine, but if you upset her, she may grow worse."   
Surprised at Sailor Mercury's tone of voice, heck everyone was, Ikuko   
shut her mouth and watched. The crystal started glowing brightly, causing   
everyone in the room to cover their eyes.   
"What the hell is happening Mercury?!" Mamoru demanded. Mercury typed   
madly on her small computer, glancing up every now and again at the princess   
on the sofa. "It's that damned evil field that was at the hospital, the   
crystal is reacting to it. It's as if Usagi commanded it to destroy the   
evil. But if she uses the crystal for that she will..." Mercury trailed   
off, one because she wanted to make sure, two because they didn't need a   
hysterical attack from her mother.   
"She will what?!" Usagi's father demanded. "What will happen to her   
if she uses that thing?" No one answered, Kenji could tell they all knew   
what was going on, but no one was going to tell him.   
"We have got to get her back to her civilian form, NOW! She can not   
use that crystal for something that the sailor senshi can handle!" Makoto   
screamed, going toward Usagi. At the same time all the other guardians and   
Mamoru grabbed her.   
"NO! If you take that crystal off her while its in use you could kill   
her!" Mamoru yelled at her.   
"But..." Makoto started to question, when suddenly Mamoru appeared in his  
prince form again. "Jupiter!"  
"Gomen nasai, your majesty." Jupiter apologized, her head hanging down.   
Kenji and Ikuko watched with wide eyes.   
"You may get up," he stated. Jupiter walked outside to the balcony and   
punched the wall in frustration. A few seconds later Mamoru followed.   
"Makoto-chan, I'm sorry, but you cannot risk her life that way. We   
still don't know what will happen if all that energy is pulled from her at   
once."   
"I know that Mamoru-san, but why the hell is this happening? And why   
can't we do something about it?" Jupiter demanded, refusing to give into the   
tears brimming in her eyes.   
"I don't know, but I will find out. No one is taking Usako from me again.   
Never." Jupiter looked over and seen that Mamoru was no longer looking at her,   
but an image in his mind.   
"Don't worry, we'll protect her," Jupiter assured him.   
  
*****   
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi mumbled, turning over. Mercury quickly stepped   
toward her and scanned her life force.   
"Shimatta!" "Nani?!" came a chorus of voices.   
Mercury again scanned Usagi, then turned abruptly to the senshi. "Where's   
Chibi-Usa and Mamoru?" she demanded.   
Saturn ran in the bedroom and came back out with a sleepy, but alert   
Chibi-Usa, at the same time Mamoru came back in from the balcony. Mercury motioned   
for them to get closer to Usagi, "She needs your energy, NOW!"   
Chibi-Usa started crying. "Mom? No!"   
"Small Lady," Mamoru looked at his daughter in pity, but covered it well   
with a mask of authority. "Do not show weakness now, your mother needs us to be   
strong."   
"Yes, Father," Chibi-Usa replied and stood in front of her mother.   
Mercury typed a mile a minute. "Okay, concentrate your energy on her, not   
the crystal. We know the crystal is strong, now we need to help Usagi." Everyone   
held their breath as father and daughter joined hands and gathered their energy.   
  
---End Chapter 3.  
  
Hehehehhee... this is sorta fun ;)  
Me going now, thanks to everyone! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
3 Bethany   
03-13-01 


	4. Mamoru's Love

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
  
************************   
Part IV ~ Mamoru's love   
Rating: PG (language)  
Written by: Bethany ^_^  
Editor: Meara  
************************   
  
Usagi was walking through the streets of Tokyo.   
"Where is everyone?" A cold blast blew against her skin, causing  
the fabric of Mamoru's shirt to become plastered against her skin. "Oh no,   
not this dream again!"   
A shining object flashed before her. "Come on, I have to wake up!"   
she screamed, but to no avail. She tried pinching herself. "Ouch! Does that   
mean I'm not dreaming? Mamo-chan! Please, please help me!" she cried.   
A light flashed, but instead of the knife that Usagi usually seen,   
the light was replaced by Mamoru. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, running toward   
him. Just feet before she got to him, she noticed another woman with him.   
"Who's... who's this?"   
Mamoru smirked. "Baka Usagi, you have no idea, do you?"   
"Na... nani?" Usagi stumbled back, grabbing for something to keep   
her upright.   
She watched in horror as Mamoru kissed a tall green haired woman.   
"Setsuna-chan?"   
The woman laughed. "Baka Usagi, a crybaby, klutz and a horrible   
leader. Ha! You think Mamoru loves you? He used you to become king,   
but now he no longer needs you. Especially since he has me!" Again she   
leaned over to kiss Mamoru.   
"NO! Mamoru loves me! He does!"   
"I never loved you, but your innocence allowed me to use you, and   
now... lose you. Remember all of those times we went to the time gate?   
Remember how you used to be so jealous of me and Rei-chan? It worked out   
perfectly, never once did you think that I didn't care for you at all!"   
Usagi let out a scream of horror and ran down the street as fast as   
she could. "No! Mamoru loves me... he has to love me!" But the images of him   
kissing Setsuna rushed in her mind. All of those times that she had seen   
him talking to the guardian of the time gate, now it made sense. He wasn't   
discussing the time line, or the future. But was actually discussing how he   
would leave her once he was king.   
"Noooo. . ." she cried one last time before coming to the edge of a   
cliff.   
"Without him, I am nothing. I have nothing..." As she prepared to   
jump an arm caught her.   
"Mom?"   
Usagi turned around to see a small girl who looked remarkably like   
herself, with pink hair up in pointed buns and ponytails; she reminded   
Usagi of a bunny.   
"Chibi-Usa?"   
"Mom, please don't jump, I need you," the young girl cried.   
"Oh Chibi-Usa..." Usagi turned from the cliff to hug her daughter.   
"Mamo-chan doesn't love me, what am I going to do?"   
"Mom, you can't let him do this to you. Get rid of him, you deserve   
better."   
"How can you say that about your father?" Usagi asked in wonder.   
Chibi-Usa smiled. "It doesn't matter, Mamoru; he can't do that to   
you."   
  
*****   
  
Chibi-Usa helped Usagi back to her apartment and told her to get   
some sleep.   
Once out of sight, Lady transformed to her true self. Her red hair   
flowing back away from her face, she sruntched up her nose, brown slits   
of color watching the the living room where Mamoru and Chibi-Usa were   
trying to revive Usagi.   
"Being trapped in a twelve year olds body is horrible!" she said   
to herself. "Now to make sure that she leaves him." Rubbing her hands   
together she pulled back all of the negative energy that had kept Usagi   
asleep, and retreated to the Negaverse to watch the show that would play out.   
  
*****  
  
"Ohh, my head..." Usagi mumbled, waking up. Slowly she recognized   
that she was being held by Mamoru. Memories came seeping back into her mind.   
"Get away from me!" she screamed at him.   
Mamoru's eyes flashed hurt as he let go of her. "Usako, doushita no?"   
Usagi hardened her eyes. "Get away from me! Leave this minute!"   
"Nani?" Mamoru stood back.   
"I said leave, and you too!" she cried, pointing to Sailor Pluto.   
"I will no longer stand your betraying presence, leave!"   
Both Mamoru and Sailor Pluto, too stunned at her hard words to move,   
stood and they just stared at her.   
"Fine, don't leave - I will." Usagi stood up on slightly wobbly legs  
and grabbed both her and Chibi-Usa's jackets. "Come Small Lady, I will not   
stay here one minute longer."   
"Matte!" Mamoru shouted, "Small Lady is my daughter also, I will   
not let you take her. You need to rest!" he begged.   
Her eyes glared into his. "Try and stop me. You have already betrayed   
me, I will not let you take my daughter as well. I hope you and Pluto are   
happy," she spit, turning on her heel and leaving.   
Mamoru fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. "What did I   
do?" he asked, but no one had an answer for him.   
Mars stood up. "Well we can't leave her unprotected, let's go!"   
"Sou!" All the Inners followed Usagi to the door.   
Ikuko and Kenji had sat through the whole scene in utter silence.  
Mamoru stood up and ran to the door. "Usako!" he called. She marched   
to the elevator, Chibi-Usa beside her. Her head stayed up defiantly until   
the doors almost completely closed. That's when Mamoru saw her fall to her   
knees, and begin to cry uncontrollably.   
"Usako!" he started to go after her, but a strong hand held him   
back.   
"No Mamoru-san," Jupiter said. "Let us, we'll get to the bottom of   
this."   
Mamoru looked wistfully at the elevator before being guided back   
in by the Lights. "Come on," Seiya suggested. "You need to lie down, using   
all that energy has drained you."   
Mamoru nodded, still looking at the elevator as he followed   
Seiya back in.   
  
*****  
  
"Mom?" Chibi-Usa asked. Usagi was hugging the younger girl tightly.   
Chibi-Usa hugged her back, confused, but determined to be there when her  
mother needed her.   
"Oh Chibi-Usa, he doesn't love me! He never loved me! He loves   
Setsuna!"   
Chibi-Usa furrowed her eye brows together in the same fashion that   
Usagi had seen Mamoru do countless times. "Mama, of course he loves you."   
"Iie, iie he doesn't. He told me. He was using me to become king,"   
she cried, still holding on to the small body.   
The elevator doors opened. On the other side was the inner senshi,   
looking worriedly toward their princess. "Usagi-chan, what happened?" Makoto   
asked, helping her up.   
Usagi leaned on her for support. "Can I stay with you for a couple of   
days Mako-chan?"   
"Of course," Makoto answered. "But Usagi-chan, why? What happened?"   
Usagi remained quiet until they reached Makoto's apartment. They went   
inside and Usagi laid down on the sofa. She saw her guardians talking softly   
at the table.   
"Minna?"   
Everyone looked up. "Hai?"   
"Don't tell Mamoru where I am. Promise you won't."   
All of them reluctantly promised.   
  
*****  
  
"Excellent! Absolutely wonderful!" Beryl laughed in triumph. "It   
is almost time to act, you have done well Lady."   
"Thank you my queen."   
Beryl again looked into her crystal ball. "Not long now, not long   
at all. You may take the night off. I think things will go on their own   
from here for a while."   
Lady stood up from where she had been bowing. "Thank you."   
  
*****  
  
Haruka slowly stood up and walked out to the balcony. The night  
air was rather crisp, howling through the night and whipping around  
trees and through the streets of Tokyo. The moon played peak a boo  
with the clouds, barely shining on the city for a moment before   
dissappearing again.   
Off to the left, Mamoru sat in a chair, staring at a picture in  
his hand. His shoulders sagged and his breath was just warm enough in  
contrast to the cold air that one could barely see it. Mamoru made no   
movement to indicate he knew Haruka was beside him. "Mamoru-san, daijobu?"   
Without looking up, or acknowlding her presence, Mamoru sighed  
and slumped down further. "I thought there would be a time without  
all of this nonsence, without enemies. Just me and Usako, together."  
Haruka bit her left thumb nail and pulled her legs up to   
her chest. "I don't know," she began, leaning her head on her legs  
and looking out over the city. "Something just doesn't seem right.  
It's like someone put those ideas in Usagi's head. It's not like her  
to be so impulsive. She always wants to see the good in people."  
For the first time since Haruka had came out, Mamoru looked up   
from the picture in his hand. "You think someone is messing with her  
mind?"   
"I don't know," Haruka replied, getting up and opening the slidding  
glass door. "But it's a thought, anyways."   
"Matte."   
Haruka turned. "Hai?"   
"Please tell me where Usako is," Mamoru asked, on the verge of   
pleading.   
"I can't."   
"Onegai!"   
Haruka shook her head. "I can't, I promised Usagi and I can't go   
back on my word. All I can tell you is she is safe."   
Mamoru looked up at the sky as the glass door shut behind Haruka.   
Buring his head in his hands, he sighed deeply.   
  
*****  
  
Seiya walked down the hallway and stopped at apartment four-b.   
Scratching his head, he read the name tag. "Kino Makoto, must be it."  
Softly, he knocked on the door.  
"Who's there?" a female voice called.   
"Seiya."   
Slowly the door cracked opened and Makoto stuck her head out  
and looked down both sides of the hall. "Are you alone?"   
Seiya, looking rather confused, shook his head. "Hai."   
Makoto rushed him in the door and shut and locked behind   
him.   
Smiling at Makoto's odd sence of secretacy, Seiya disgarded  
his shoes and came further in. "How's Usagi?"  
Makoto looked down in dismay. "She is still convinced that Mamoru-san  
and Setsuna-san are having an affair. I don't know where she got such  
a silly idea, honestly."   
"I guess that means you're still as clueless as everyone else  
as to why she is doing this, ne?" Seiya asked.  
"No clue... How's Mamoru?" Makoto asked, going into the kitchen.  
Seiya followed her into the kitchen and jumped up on the edge  
of the counter next to Artemis, and began scratching the back of the  
white cat's ear. "He's still on the balcony."   
"Still?" Makoto looked up, surprised.   
"Yep."   
Makoto shook her head sadly. "Does he say anything?"   
"Only to Haruka, and then not much. He looks bad, real bad,   
Mako-chan. I think this is the first time I've seen Mamoru so torn up.   
He just sits and stares at a picture of him and Usagi. He looks like  
he watched his life flash before his eyes and he's not sure the  
meaning of it all. I had Ami-chan come and take a look at him, it's  
not good for him to be outside constantly in the cold like this.  
But she didn't have good news..."  
"Nani?" came a new voice.   
Both of them looked up to see Usagi standing in the kitchen  
doorway, her eyes filled with fresh tears. Neither had known she was   
listening.   
Seiya swallowed hard. "Well, I can tell you that he's caught a   
cold, on top of the fact that it's like he *needs* Usagi there." Seiya  
looked at the Princess standing in the door and took a deep breath  
before choosing his words. "I don't know, maybe it's just me. I've   
always seen Mamoru as a strong man, and this kinda...scares me."  
"He said he doesn't love me," Usagi explained.   
Makoto stood up. "Usagi-chan, he loves you more than anything, how   
can you say that? And," Makoto pointed out the little fact that had bothered   
her for a week. "I was there. He never left your side, when did this happen?"  
"No, he only loves Setsuna... but why is he doing this? Why when   
he has her?" It was painfully obvious that Usagi was confused about   
Mamoru doing this. She really believes in this, Makoto thought sullenly,   
how do we convince her otherwise?  
  
*****  
  
"Lady!" Beryl called, demanding the general come forth.  
"Yes," she replied. Again bowing to the queen, again taking orders,   
again wishing she had never joined this stupid force. Too late, your in   
and you will die before she lets you go, the woman thought bitterly.  
Beryl didn't respond for quite a few minutes. When finally she   
looked up, she smiled evilly. "So, she left him?"  
"Yes."  
"Where is she?"  
"Staying with one of the inner senshi, majesty."  
A glare came from the back of the room, silver eyes watching and   
listening intently to what was going to happen.  
"So what are you going to do now, Lady? Kill her? Or perhaps you  
should tourture her for a while first? I don't know, I think I'd like to  
see her cry and beg for mercy..."  
Lady thought for a long moment on the question. "Kill her first,"   
she answered, hoping she had guessed correctly and wouldn't get blasted   
into nothingness.  
"Very well, proceed."  
As Lady left the room, so did another figure. He followed her.   
She has to fail, I can't let her near them, his mind repeated over   
and over as he watched the evil general dissappear back to Earth.  
  
*****  
  
"Why Luna? Why is this happening? I don't understand anything   
anymore," Usagi cried into her pillow.   
Luna sat on the dresser, watching with sad eyes. "I don't know   
what to tell you Usagi-chan."   
"Tell me what to do! Please, please, tell me how to find out the   
truth. You've always known what to do, but now... please tell me..."   
Usagi begged, sitting up to face Luna.   
Luna jumped down from the dresser. "Usagi-chan, I just don't  
know what to tell you. This is something you must decide within your  
heart, and I'm sorry - that's not something I know much about."  
Usagi watched Luna go out the door. She looked around at the  
small room, suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in on her.  
"I need some air.." she mumbled, transforming.   
Looking back to be sure she wasn't being watched, Usagi jumped  
from the window and gracefully landed on the fire escape outside  
the window. Climbing down, she looked around before de-transforming  
and walking down the street.  
The night air was rather cool, but Usagi welcomed the breeze,  
and breathed in deeply as it whipped her hair around her face and  
allowed it to dance in the air behind her. Closing her eyes, Usagi  
walked around a corner and onto fifth street. A display of televisions  
in the window caught her interest. Slowly she walked over to them   
and watched the sence on the colored screen.  
"Tokyo General Hospital was astonished yesterday to find Sailor  
Moon missing from her room just hours after Tuxedo Kamen brought her  
in for treatment. The doctors say they still have no idea what was  
wrong with her, but before her dissappearance she was doing better.  
Cops are baffled as they search the city for any trace of the hero,  
but find none. Fortage from Wednesday show Tuxedo Kamen's state after  
bringing the hero in."  
The screen faded and a video began to run. On the screen showed  
Tuxedo Kamen pacing back and forth, looking more worried and nervous  
than he looked the day he asked Usagi to marry him. Usagi placed her  
hand and forehead on the glass of the shop as she watched.  
"How old is she? About sixteen or seventeen? You could still   
get in trouble about things like that." The woman kept on, obviously  
having fun provoking the Caped Hero's fury.  
Tuxedo Kamen tried pulling away from the men holding him, to the   
point that all eight senshi and three men were holding him back. "Let's   
get something straight," Tux said through his teeth. "I love her and   
nothing else matters..."  
Usagi bit her bottom lip to try and contain the tears that once  
more flooded her eyes, but it was no use. The words kept repeating  
in her head over and over, like a broken record. "I love her and nothing  
else matters.... I love her and nothing else matters..."  
  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru pulled out a picture that he had looked at over and over   
again in the last week. Usagi was smiling happily, on their wedding day.   
"Usako, god how I miss you. How I love you." Water splattered on the picture,   
but he couldn't tell what was tears or what was the cold rain.   
"Mamoru, please come in, you'll catch your death out here," Ikuko   
pleaded from inside the apartment. Worriedly, she watched as Mamoru ignored  
her again. "Please Mamoru, dying wouldn't help matters any," she tried to   
reason.   
Mamoru looked up sadly to her, his haunted face would forever engrave   
it's self in Ikuko's mind. "What's in there for me? Not Usako.." mumbling  
the last of the sentence to where Ikuko barely heard, Mamoru slumped down  
again and resorted back to staring at the picture.  
Ikuko sighed and went back inside. "I don't know what to do."  
Hotaru looked up briefly from her manga and watched the cold   
drizzle out the glass door of the living room. Dark, forbidding clouds   
surfaced, causing occasional lighting and thunder to rumbled across the   
land.  
"At least you tried," Michiru told her reassuringly, finally breaking   
the uncomfortable silence.  
Suddenly the balcony doors flew open and Mamoru ran in them and out   
the front door, a paniked look covering his features.  
  
*****  
  
Lady could feel it. That strange feeling that you were being followed.   
The hair on the back of her neck stood up and goose bumps lined her arms.   
But as far as she could tell, the area was empty and she was alone.   
Below her, through a window on a large bed, was the Moon Princess   
and her daughter. Lady drew a knife out of thin air and held it tightly   
clutched in her hand.   
Inside another window, just left to the one holding the image of   
the sleeping future queen, was all the inner senshi, a lady, a man and two   
cats. With the right amount of patience, she knew she would be undetected   
as she rid the world of the two bothersome Sailor Moons. Sliding the window   
open, she stood in complete silence, waiting for any noise to indicate she was   
found. None came.  
In one swift movement, Lady grabbed Chibi-Usa and raised the knife   
to slash Usagi. Just as quickly, someone grabbed her from behind, causing   
her to miss her target of Usagi's chest and hit her arm. At the same time   
Mamoru grabbed onto Chibi-Usa.  
  
*****  
---  
1 minute before  
---  
  
Someone knocked frantically on Makoto's door. Before she had a chance   
to open it, Mamoru busted through and looked around like a mad man.  
"Where is she?! TELL ME!!" The feeling, of fear and forbidding was   
clutching his chest, Usagi was in danger and he knew it.  
Seiya and Makoto tried restraining Mamoru, but he would have none of   
that. Everyone was surprised when he easily removed himself from their grip   
and raced into the bedroom.  
"WHAT THE HE-" Makoto was cut short by a shrill scream. Everyone   
immediately got to their feet and in seconds were in the bedroom. Now only   
occupied by a sobbing Usagi.   
"What happened?" Ami asked, running over to Usagi's side, seeing she   
was covered in blood.   
"I... he took... Mamo... and... Chibi-Usa... my arm... where   
are they Ami-chan? Where are they?" Usagi said between gasps and sobs.   
Ami brought out her transformation pen. "Mercury Eterenal Make-Up!"   
Within seconds Sailor Mercury was standing beside Usagi, scanning her wound   
over.   
"Don't worry about me. WHERE IS MAMO-CHAN AND CHIBI-USA?!" Usagi   
screamed at the woman trying to wrap up her arm.   
"Usagi, fighting me, and screaming is NOT helping. We WILL find them,   
now HOLD STILL!" Ami said in a loud tone that left no room for argument.  
Usagi shrank back from the screaming Mercury and watched quietly as   
she was bandaged up.   
Hotaru, as silent as a kitten, came in the room. "Could I help?" she   
asked in a small voice.   
Mercury looked up, not even realizing that the rest of the senshi and   
Lights had followed Mamoru. "I don't see why not. For that matter I don't   
see why I didn't think of that sooner." She smiled at the child.   
Hotaru went over to Usagi and laid her hand on the older woman's arm.   
It started to grow warm until the wound completely disappeared.   
Usagi hugged her. "Thank you Hotaru-chan, it feels one hundred   
percent better."   
Hotaru gave a small smile.   
"Now," Minako asked gently to avoid another hysterical attack from   
Usagi. "What happened?"   
Usagi sniffed back some tears and looked sadly over at the now empty   
bed, where just a few minutes before Chibi-Usa had been laying peacefully.   
"This woman came threw the window and grabbed Chibi-Usa... and when Mamoru   
tried to grab her, she took Chibi-Usa and Mamo-chan! Both of them!" she   
cried. "My husband and my daughter are gone!"   
Minako hugged her. "Don't worry, we'll get them back."   
Sailor Pluto watched with worry as Minako and Mercury tried, and was   
unsuccessful at calming Usagi down. The longer Usagi had to think about   
what had happened, the worse she grew. Pluto, seeing no way to avoid it,   
bent down to whisper something in Hotaru's ear.  
Slowly the child walked up to the bed, arms reaching infront of her.   
Usagi quieted slightly, feeling a strange energy surround her.   
Mercury stood back and nodded at Hotaru, senceing what she was about   
to do.   
"Now sleep, Princess."  
Usagi closed her eyes and relaxed back onto the pillows.   
  
*****  
  
"Your just as incompetent as my last set of generals!"   
Lady knew that was bad. Beryl's last set of four generals were all   
killed by the sailor senshi. Lucky me, I won't get to die in battle, I'm   
probably toast right now. "Please my queen, give me one last chance, I   
will not fail you again."   
Beryl smirked at the woman before her. "You should have thought of   
that before you failed me the first time. I tell you to kill Princess   
Serenity, but no! Instead you let yourself be seen, and then bring back that   
damned daughter of hers...I will not allow you to make a mistake again." As   
the words left her throat a blast of energy hit Lady full blown, killing her   
instantly.   
"Never liked her to begin with. Now that that is done with; who   
would like to try their luck at the sailor brats next?" she asked to a   
room full of on lookers.   
Silence stretched on. "Well?" Beryl demanded.   
A man-around six-four, shoulder length sandy blonde hair and evil green   
eyes-stepped forward. "I would my queen."   
Beryl studied him. He was a strong warrior, and long time follower   
of the Dark Kingdom. "Then you know what to do, General Korntz?"   
The man bowed. "Yes, my queen."   
In the back of the room, unnoticed as always, silver eyes watched   
the scene unfold.   
  
*****  
  
Mamoru lifted his head and groaned. It felt like it weighed a   
thousand pounds.   
Even though his eyes were now open all he could see was a dim light   
coming from an open window far above him. The moon light provided enough   
of a glow for Mamoru to noticed that he was in a cell, barred doors in front   
of him and three walls of cement surrounding on the other sides.   
"How did I get here?" he tried to clear his mind. The memories came   
back to him, Chibi-Usa being taken, then him. Looking back and seeing Usagi   
on the bed crying after them.   
"Chibi-Usa?" he called in a loud whisper.   
Nothing.   
"Chibi-Usa?" he repeated louder.   
"It's no use," came a voice devoid of feelings.   
Mamoru squinted his eyes to make out a figure standing on the outside   
of the cell. "Who are you? Where are we? What have you done with my daughter?"   
he demanded.   
"My, my prince of Earth, so many questions. But all will be answered   
soon enough," the man replied, closing the door behind him, leaving Mamoru  
alone.   
Mamoru sat down on the small bed provided in the cell. Now what? On   
the bed was a small piece of paper. He recognized the small pretty writing.   
"Usako," he whispered, opening the paper to full size.   
  
Dear Mamoru,  
  
I am sorry it has to be this way. Please believe me when I say I love   
you, but no longer want to spend my life with you. I know this is a   
little excessive, but you and Chibi-Usa will be fine.   
  
The bottom had a small picture of a bunny, the way that Usagi   
signed her name.   
Mamoru felt the tears coming and made no attempt to stop them.   
"Why?" he asked to the empty room. He remembered how happy she had been   
before all of this happened, but just couldn't believe this was the truth.   
But there was no mistaking this letter. It was her writing, and no one could   
draw those little bunnies like Usagi could.   
"Why?" he repeated in a small voice. It didn't make sense, not   
after everything they had been through in the last week, now this?  
  
*****   
  
Usagi sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her head felt heavy, like dead   
weight. The room was lightened only by the soft glow of the moon. She   
could hear voices outside. The guardians no doubt. Beside her was Mamoru's   
empty pillow. On it was a single piece of paper and a rose.   
Confused, Usagi sat up and opened the paper. It was written in that   
small but easy to read handwriting that Mamoru had.   
  
Dear Usagi,  
  
I know this is hard for you, but you will be fine. I had to take Chibi-Usa,   
she is after all my daughter. Please believe me, I used to love you, but   
now I only feel resentment. I know this is a little excessive, but you will   
be fine.   
  
The bottom was sighed in his unmistakable writing. Usagi felt herself   
whither. "Why?" she cried, not loud enough for anyone to hear her. "Why?"   
she repeated in a small voice. It couldn't be true...it couldn't...she refused   
to completly give into this. Something wasn't right.  
  
*****  
  
The living room of the apartment was filled with soft voices. Everyone   
still somewhat in shock from the swiftness of the events leading up to   
Usagi still in the room, crying for Mamoru and Chibi-Usa.   
"What you got Ami-chan?" Rei asked, coming over and looking over her   
shoulder at the small computer screen.   
Luna and Artemis was in the other room on the big computer that   
was linked to the moon's sub-computer system.   
"Well I can detect a portal, it was in the bedroom about two hours   
ago."   
"Can we get it reopened?" Makoto asked, popping her knuckles.   
Ami shook her head. "I don't believe I have enough energy with my   
computer, we'll have to combine powers."   
"Let's do it then!" Haruka said, jumping up.   
Michiru went in the bedroom to wake Usagi. She came out a moment   
later with two letters, the ginzuishou and a rose. "Shimatta!" she said   
through clenched teeth.   
"Nani?" Haruka asked, taking a second look at the articles in her   
hands, her eyes widening at the sight of the ginzuishou.   
"Usagi's gone," she dead panned.   
"She's what?!" the group started.   
"Gone, there's a letter from Mamoru saying he didn't love Usagi and   
there is one from Usagi telling us goodbye and leaving the ginzuishou for   
Chibi-Usa when we find her."   
"But... that don't make any sense! We all know for a fact that he   
loves her!" Minako pounded her leg with her fist. "Who is doing all of  
this? We know it's not Mamoru and Usagi!"   
"Well we have to find Usagi, we can't take a chance that the   
Dark Kingdom will get to her," Rei stated, feeling like she could scream   
at all the trouble they had been having with the Dark Kingdom, again.   
  
*****   
  
Usagi walked down the streets of Tokyo silently. She wore one of   
Mamoru's jackets over her simple summer dress and she was quite cold.   
She started to go into the park, but decided against it. Too many   
memories of her and Mamoru laying in the grass at night, watching the stars.   
The same stars that now shined down on her crying form. The wind blew harder   
and Usagi tucked the jacket tighter around her, again cursing the fact that   
she didn't bring a heavier coat, or had worn jeans instead.   
Usagi reached in her lunar space pocket before remembering she had   
left her crystal for Chibi-Usa. "Great, that's no help."   
A light shinned in front of her and she stepped back. "What's the   
matter Rabbit? Has your husband and friends left you?"   
Usagi looked up at the man floating above her. "Who... who are you?"   
she squinted her eyes and covering the top of them with the palm of one  
hand looked up, wishing more than anything that she had the crystal with her.   
"Why, I am General Korntz, I understand that you are all alone   
princess."   
"I'm not alone!" Usagi said, despite the fact that she was obviously   
alone. "My friends will be here any minute!"   
Korntz shook his head in mock sadness. "Dear sweet princess, if   
your friends really cared, wouldn't they had already been here?"   
Usagi never stopped to think about it. "Of course they care!"   
Korntz's face turned angry. "Fine Rabbit, you want to do this the   
hard way? So be it." He grabbed her arm, and before she could scream  
a sound of protest, they disappeared.   
  
*****   
  
Mamoru sat up when he heard voices.   
"You let me go you evil thing! That is no way to treat a princess,   
BAKA!"   
Mamoru recognized that voice, it was Usako; hot as a spit fire.   
A man stepped in the room, opened the cell door and pushed her in   
roughly. Usagi landed on her bottom and glared at the man.   
"Now shut up brat, or Queen Beryl will kill you."   
Usagi stood up defiantly. "You tell Queen Beryl that I will kill   
her with my bare hands and she won't come back to life this time!"   
"Whatever," he spit and closed the door. As soon as he was out of   
sight, Usagi fell to her knees, crying.   
Mamoru stared at her, not believing what he just witnessed. Usagi   
turned around and looked at him briefly. Mamoru misunderstood her look of   
hurt for anger and looked away.   
Usagi moved over in the corner of the cell, pulled her knees up and   
cried herself to sleep.   
Mamoru watched for a while until he was completely sure she was asleep   
before going over and gently lifting her. He placed her on the bed and   
gently covered her up with the blanket provided.   
"Usako," he mouthed.   
Usagi opened her eyes to look at Mamoru. "What are you doing?"   
"Sleeping on the floor." He shrugged.   
"No, your not."   
"Yes I am, please don't argue with me, your not sleeping on the   
floor, so I am." Mamoru laid on his back with his hands behind his head  
and looked up at her.  
Usagi stood up. "If your sleeping on the floor, then so am I."   
Mamoru looked up, angrily, "No. Lay down and stop arguing with me."   
"There's enough room for both of us on the bed, I'll stay on my   
side," she spit, crossing her arms over her chest.   
He sighed, knowing there was no way he was changing her mind. "Fine,"   
he gave in and laid down on the cot, as far away from Usagi as he could, so  
as to not anger her more.   
Usagi watched him make sure he wasn't too near her. She turned over   
and faced the wall.   
The silence was interrupted by a small sob that Usagi tried to hide.   
Mamoru watched her shoulders shaking and felt his heart break and  
crumble in his chest. "Usagi?"   
Usagi winced at the sound of Mamoru using her full name and started   
crying harder. Suddenly she felt a hand slowly touch her shoulder and she   
turned over to see his concerned face. On complete impulse she buried herself   
in his chest.   
"Mamoru, I know you hate me, but please, please just hold me. Just for   
tonight, I'm so scared! Even if you don't love me, do this for me one more time.   
After that I'll never ask for another thing from you, I promise," she sobbed.   
Mamoru looked at her, confused, wondering why she thought he hated   
her. Deciding she was too upset to question it tonight, he wrapped his   
arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he could manage without   
squeezing her small body too tightly.   
He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her head. "Usako, my   
sweet Usako, please don't cry," he cooed, pressing himself closer to her.   
  
*****   
  
"Ami-chan, have you found her?" Rei asked over the communicator.   
"Iie, are any of you having any luck?"   
"No," came back eight voices.   
"Damn it, where is she?" Minako suddenly screamed.   
"Matte! I've got something!" Mercury started, then began typing on   
her lap top. "About a fourth mile north of Tokyo park, there was a portal   
opened here about a half hour ago. Get over here minna!"   
"SOU!"   
Mercury typed faster on her computer. "Almost... come on you baka..."   
Pluto was surprised at Mercury's loss of control. It showed the   
stress they all were under at the moment. "Slow down Mercury, your only   
going to make more mistakes if you hurry too much," Pluto warned her. "Just   
take a deep breath and concentrate on whatever it is your trying to do."   
Mercury stopped and did as Pluto said, then started typing again.   
Within minutes all of the sailor senshi and lights had gathered around,   
waiting not so patiently for Mercury to tell them their next move.   
  
*****  
  
Usagi was dreaming about that days events. The note from Mamoru,   
then she was on the street, except in her nightmare, the guy didn't kidnap   
her, he killed her.   
She let out a fierce, fear filled scream.   
"What the hell?" Mamoru jumped up, bringing Usagi with him, and in   
doing so, woke her up from the nightmare she was having.   
She calmed down a bit when she remembered where she was, but pulled   
back slightly from Mamoru's embrace. "Gomen, I was having that dream   
again," she explained, hoping that he wouldn't get disgusted with her and   
let her go.   
Mamoru done the exact opposite, pulling her closer and kissing her   
forehead. "It's okay, I'm with you, nothing or no one will hurt you, I   
promise."   
Usagi swallowed her confusion and gratefully laid her head up   
against his chest. "Mamoru-san?" she asked uncertainly.   
Mamoru tightened his grip. "Hai?"   
"I have to know Mamoru, please, tell me..." she trailed off, hoping   
just to leave it there. Not really sure why she had risked making him angry   
to ask why he was being nice.   
But she had his full attention. "Know what?"   
"Nothing."   
"No, tell me," he insisted.   
She swallowed hard. "I... it's just that, well. I didn't expect   
you to be so nice to me, and I was wondering why... but you don't have   
to answer. I'm just happy that you are holding me, even though you hate me   
and all..." she left the sentence hanging, trying to hold back the flood   
of tears that were threatening.   
Mamoru tried to work through that statement. Not understanding one   
bit, but determined to, he pulled back from Usagi's warm body to tilt her   
head up to him. "Usa, what do you mean? You know, I hope, that I could NEVER   
hate you. I love you more than anything in this world."   
Usagi's eyes went wide, feeling as if she were dreaming, she tried  
to explain her situation. "Mamoru... but... your letter said that you hated   
me, I thought..." she went quiet as she considered what might have happened.   
"Did you get a letter from me?"   
His puzzled eyes meet hers. "Yes," he whispered. Now you blew it baka!   
he thought as she looked up at him, but he was surprised by the tears in them.   
"Mamo-chan, I love you so much!" she squealed, hugging him hard.   
Mamoru was taken by surprise by her affection, but wasn't about to turn   
it down.   
"Usa, I don't understand, what happened?"   
"The letter wasn't from me Mamo-chan, and the letter I got wasn't   
from you... I hope," she added, looking up frightened at him.   
"What letter?" he inquired.   
That was all Usagi needed to hear. "Oh Mamo-chan!" She hugged him again.   
"Someone is trying to break us up, and to think it almost worked!"   
Mamoru again tried to work through that slur of words. "The letter   
wasn't from you?" he asked in disbelief.   
"Iie! I would never! Hell I don't even know what it said, but I   
wouldn't anyway!" she cried. "What did it say?"   
Mamoru brought the letter out of his back pocket and handed it to   
her. In the moon light that was seeping through, she read it and gasped.   
"Mamo-chan, it looks just like my handwriting!"   
"Don't I know it," he replied, took the paper, shredded it and kissed   
Usagi gently.   
Slowly the slight glow of the moon coming through the barrced window   
found two people, content in each others arms.   
  
*****  
  
"What the hell happened? Damn that moon brat!" Beryl cursed.   
Korntz knew that from the love scene he had silently witnessed,   
they would never be broken by Beryl. However, he knew better than to   
utter those words. Instead he watched as Beryl blew her top, again, over   
the prince's love for the moon rabbit.   
"I put them in the same cell to fight! Not to make up! DAMN HER!"   
She spit, looking in her crystal ball at the two sleeping figures. "Get   
her out of there!"  
"Yes, my queen," Korntz replied, disappearing into nothingness.   
He reappeared outside the cell doors and looked at the cot holding   
the earth prince and moon princess. He scanned the area to be sure that   
Beryl was not watching him. Satisfied that she was not, he opened the bar   
door. "Prince of Earth," he said in a loud whisper.   
Mamoru looked up and pulled Usagi closer. "Nani?"   
"Come here."   
Mamoru glared at him. Korntz looked around nervously. "Look prince,   
do you want to get out of here alive?"   
That got Mamoru's attention and carefully he left Usagi's side. As   
soon as she no longer felt his body heat, Usagi woke up. "Mamo-chan, where   
are you going?" she asked sleepily.   
He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "Don't worry, I'll be   
right back, ne?"   
Usagi pulled the covers closer to her and closed her eyes once more.   
Relieved that she didn't turn over to see the general standing in the cell,   
Mamoru carefully approached the man.   
In a whisper the general began explaining to Mamoru what Beryl was   
planning. "She is going to use the small rabbit as bait for you and the moon   
rabbit. I want to help you to escape."   
"Why?" Mamoru asked cautiously.   
Korntz shook his head. "You are smart, Prince of Earth, to question   
help, especially from the enemy. I have to admit to you I am not all I seem   
to be, I have feelings, unlike the other brainless windbags running around   
here. I also used to... know... the princess, on the moon. Just listen   
carefully."   
Mamoru nodded, reluctantly agreeing that this man was the only hope   
they had. "The small child is being held in Beryl's chambers. I can tell   
you how to get there, but actually freeing yourself from this cell will be   
your problem." Quickly he explained how to get to the place where Chibi-Usa   
was being held. He walked forward in the cell. "Now I must take the rabbit."   
"No!" Mamoru growled.   
"I will help you, but I will NOT lose my own life in the process.   
Beryl commanded me to take the princess from you, and I must," he explained.   
He went over to pick Usagi up. Mamoru picked up a rock and hit him   
in the back of the head with it. "Gomen, I appreciate your help, but I   
will not let you take her."   
Usagi woke up and started to scream before Mamoru's hand came over   
her mouth. "Don't say a word, just listen, ne?"   
She nodded her head and Mamoru moved his hand away. "I know where   
Chibi-Usa is, we have to hurry. We don't have long before Beryl figures   
we have escaped."  
Usagi stood and grabbed his hand and the two hurried out of the   
cell and out the door.   
A lone figure emerged from the shadows and watched them leave,   
a smile playing on his full lips.  
  
*****  
  
Mercury focused her computer on the exact spot that the portal   
had opened earlier. "Ok, we need to combine powers to open it and keep   
it open long enough for all of us to go through. Just in case we don't   
all make it, Luna knows how to open it from the control room."   
"Then why don't we just use the portal from the control room?"   
Venus asked.   
Mercury glanced up. "Because it doesn't open in the same place as   
this one does. From here we have a better chance of finding Usagi-chan."   
"Oh," Minako mumbled, almost understanding.   
Luna came up with a locket in her mouth and gave it to Pluto.   
"Make sure to give this to Usagi-chan as soon as possible."   
Pluto nodded and tucked it away in her lunar space pocket.   
"Let's do this!" Minako shouted and everyone joined hands around   
the spot where the Dark Kingdom portal would open.   
"VENUS PLANET POWER!"   
"MARS PLANET POWER!"   
"JUPITER PLANET POWER.." in order of the circle, all the senshi  
activated their powers and concentrated on opening the portal.  
A black circle slowly formed and grew larger until it was about   
as large as a vehicle. "NOW!" Mercury screamed, jumping through the   
portal.   
Everyone else followed.  
  
---End Chapter 4.  
  
*sighs* this is taking a little bit longer than planned, but ya'll won't  
know cuz I'm putting them out at the same time ;)  
  
Emails! They are a girl's bestfriend!  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
03-19-01 


	5. Chibi-Usa

**************************  
From the Beginning - Round Two  
Part V ~ Chibi-Usa  
Rating: PG 13 (language, some child abuse, please don't actually do  
this!!! NEVER hit a child, this is simply to show how evil Beryl is)  
Written by: Bethany ^_^  
Editor: Meara  
Author's Email: Bethany212@aol.com  
**************************  
  
"Where are we?"  
"I don't know Venus, but I can tell you that Usagi has been here,"   
Mercury replied.  
The darkness stretched on for miles in all directions, nothing   
but blackness. Pluto pulled out the silver crystal and allowed   
it's soft light to give a glow over the senshi. "Is everyone here?   
Venus?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter?"  
"Yeah."  
"Saturn, Neptune, Uranus?"  
"Yep."  
In the shadows that surrounded the senshi, the Three Lights drew   
out their hension wands.  
Seiya looked at his stick for a moment, slightly disheartened,   
before holding it up and placing it on his ear. "Fighter Star Power...  
Make-UP!"  
Taiki looked around slowly, absorbing the conditions he found   
himself in, and reasoning there was no other place he'd rather be than   
helping the princess. "Maker Star Power...Make-UP!"  
Yaten closed his eyes, enjoying the last moments of the 'free life'   
that he thought he would enjoy. "Healer Star Power...Make-UP!"  
"Healer, Fighter, Maker?" Pluto asked, going back to role call.   
"Yes."  
"Good, now that we're all accounted for, let's move, standing   
here isn't helping a thing," Pluto instructed.  
All the senshi glanced at Mercury. "Forty-five degrees north,"   
she instructed, starting in that direction, everyone close behind her.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, well, well small rabbit, I see we're awake finally."  
Chibi-Usa lifted her head up to look at the woman hatefully.   
"Where are we?" she demanded.  
Beryl smiled. "Now, is that any way to talk to the person who   
could have your parents killed in an instant?"  
Chibi-Usa gasped slightly. "You don't have them, my mom and   
dad will be here any minute to rescue me and my mom will kill you!"  
"Sure she will," Beryl smirked, "You have a lot of confidence in   
that mother of yours. But she can't help you, she don't have the   
crystal and she's locked up."  
Chibi-Usa blinked away the tears that had filled her eyes, "You,   
you..."  
"Yes?" Beryl laughed at the child's search for words.  
"YOU BITCH!" she screamed.  
Beryl drew back her hand and hit her, "Listen to ME   
you moon brat, you will never again insult me in my own home,   
do you understand?" she hissed.  
Chibi-Usa wanted to rub her face where the woman's hand had hit,   
but she found that her hands were tied to the wall. She held back her   
tears and glared at the woman with all the hate she could muster.  
"I see you have your father's spirit, but it did him no more   
good than it'll do you."  
Chibi-Usa smiled wickedly, "It must have got him somewhere. Your   
brainwashing didn't last all that long on him."  
"Oh you know about that do you? Then you must also know that   
he tried to kill your mother before she attacked him."  
Chibi-Usa tried to hide her shock, "He wouldn't do that, my dad   
loves my mom very much. He would never hurt her!"  
"Oh but he did little rabbit," she said with a hint of pity.  
"To think you could have been born a follower to the Dark Kingdom."   
she laughed at the ironic situation.  
"Never," Chibi-Usa spit. "My dad is a good man, he would never   
allow you to rule him for long." But some of her earlier confidence had   
faded.  
"You know, you father insulted me once, and in turn I killed him.   
I could do the same again."  
Chibi-Usa couldn't hold back her tears this time, "You wouldn't!   
Damn you! Don't you hurt my parents or I'll kill you will my bare hands!"  
Again the child reeled as Beryl hit her.   
Spots started flashing before her eyes, but she pushed with   
all her strength to stay awake.   
"You know, your a lot braver than your mother was at fourteen,   
and your not even that old yet. But it takes more than bravery   
to defeat the Dark Kingdom. Remember that." After giving the child   
one last hateful glance, Beryl walked out a door, leaving her alone.  
  
*****  
  
"Mamo-chan, I think we're lost." Usagi pulled on his hand   
to get him to stop. "I think this is the same tunnel we've been   
in three times."  
Mamoru thought back over the instructions the general had gave him.   
"Here, I'll put this rose down. If we come back to it again, then we'll   
stop and figure out what to do."  
Usagi nodded as he produced a rose out of thin air and pushed it's   
stem into a crack in the wall.  
A few minutes later they came back across a rose stuck in the wall.   
"Damn it," Mamoru mumbled, taking the rose out of the wall.   
"Now what Mamo-chan? I'm scared." Usagi whined, "I'm not as   
scared for myself as I am for Chibi-Usa. We have to find her."  
"I know, let's try something different. Each time we go down a   
hall I'll put a rose there, if we come across the same hall twice, then   
we'll go down a different one."  
Usagi thought for a moment. "But what if some one sees the roses,   
then they'll know which way we went."  
Defeat set it. "Then we'll just have to do the best with our  
memories," Mamoru said, looking at Usagi to see what her reaction was.  
Tears filled her eyes. "Mamo-chan, what if we don't find her in time?   
What if that witch kills her?"  
Mamoru pulled her into his embrace. "I won't let that happen.   
Neither will Chibi-Usa, you know. She got the best from both of us.   
She'll figure out a way to escape, I promise she'll be okay."  
Usagi nodded and held out Chibi-Usa's locket. "Mamo-chan,   
she can't transform, what if...what if she..." Mamoru placed his finger   
over her lips, "Dameyo. We'll find her, ne?"  
Again Usagi nodded sadly. "Hai."  
Placing his arm possively around her waist, they again started   
down the tunnel toward the unknown.  
  
*****  
  
"I see something!" Saturn stated in a loud whisper.  
All the senshi looked up to see a large building. It was almost   
completely covered in darkness except for a small light on the front.  
"Kinda makes you wonder if they're expecting us, ne?" Jupiter mused,   
actually cracking a smile while looking at the single light that resembled   
at porch light.  
"It doesn't make any difference, we've got to get in there and find   
Usagi." Mars said, walking forward.  
"Matte!" Mercury warned, "Let me scan it for youmas first."  
Mars nodded and waited patiently as Mercury worked on her computer.   
"All clear," she announced and started forward.  
They all slowly made their way into the structure and huddled   
into a corner. "Now where to?" Venus asked, glancing down the four hallways   
that paired off in two directions.   
"There's something...a life force is up ahead. Minna get back."   
Mercury quickly ducked back into the shadows, everyone else following.  
"Get ready to attack," Venus whispered, sending everyone into a  
fighting stance.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi stopped again.  
"Nani?" Mamoru asked, turning to see what had gotten her  
attention this time.  
"I don't know, I feel something. Like we're not alone in this   
tunnel," she whispered, moving cautiously forward.   
Mamoru pulled her back. "If there's something up there, I'm going   
first." He left no room for argument as he stepped out from the shadows.   
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMAS---"  
"MATTE!" Mamoru screamed, placing himself on the floor, covering Usagi.  
Venus pulled her beam down and let the light shine on the   
two figures on the floor. "Mamoru-san? Usagi-chan?" she asked   
in disbelief.  
"Hai Venus, do you think you could *think* before you attack next   
time?" Mamoru asked sarcastically, helping Usagi to her feet.  
"Usagi-chan!" the group squelled, taking turns hugging her.   
"Daijobu?"  
"Well besides being a little lost, we're both fine."  
"What happened?" Mars inquired.  
Usagi shuffled her feet. "The note that I got, it wasn't from   
Mamo-chan, someone is trying to split us up."  
Healer shook his head.  
"See, I told you he still loved her," Fighter said proudly.  
"We all knew that," Uranus deadpanned, smirking quietly at her.  
Usagi looked back and forth between the arguing senshi. "Stop it   
minna! We need to find Chibi-Usa, Beryl has her."  
"Beryl?! She's dead!" Jupiter almost yelled.  
Usagi shook her head thoughtfully, "Well she's not anymore, and   
she has my daughter. We have to go find her!" The more she talked,   
the more urgent her voice became.  
"Sou, now let me pin point in on her energy and see what we can   
come up with." Mercury started opening new screens on her computer.  
  
*****  
  
"Beryl!" Metallia screamed, "That moon brat and her prince are no   
longer in the prison."  
"Of course they are," Beryl stammered, looking into her crystal   
ball, only to gasp as the only sight she found in the cell was General   
Korntz, out cold. "Damn it, how do they do that?" she said with a hint   
of envy.  
"You had better find them!" Metallia demanded, dismissing Beryl.  
Beryl went back to the room where Chibi-Usa was being held.   
"Well it seems your parents are a little bit more wittier than I gave   
them credit for. I'm sure we will get an unwanted visit from them   
soon. We need to be ready to greet the royal family, ne?" she asked   
wickedly.  
Chibi-Usa continued to glare at her. Relief ran through her  
veins. Any minute they would be here to rescue her.  
Beryl grabbed the girls chin in her hand, "Answer me! Do you   
think we should be ready for them?"  
Chibi-Usa pulled her chin away from the woman's nails.   
"Whatever," she spit.  
A few minutes later an army of youmas came in and hid in  
different parts of the room. Making sure that no one could see them,   
Beryl put a gag in the child's mouth. "Wouldn't want you warning them,   
so have a nice rest. Too bad you'll never wake up," she added with a   
laugh.  
Chibi-Usa's eyes widened in fear as Beryl hit her with a bolt of   
energy. She fought the darkness as long as she could, but in the end   
fell limp.   
Beryl watched as the girl stopped struggling and hung from the   
chains binding her hands to the wall. "Too bad rabbit. If you had been   
born mine and Endymion's child instead of that princess's, you wouldn't be   
in this situation right now."  
Beryl left the room as it was for her visitors to find.  
  
*****  
  
"One more tunnel and we should be there," Mercury announced.  
Mamoru stopped. "Usako, I want you to stay out here."  
"Iie," she said defiantly.  
"I mean it Usa, you don't have any powers, you could get hurt -   
or worse in there. We don't know what will be waiting for us."  
Usagi removed her hands from his. "Mamo-chan, she's my daughter,   
I'm going in," she grumbled through gritted teeth.  
"NO!" He said harshly.  
Usagi looked at him through shocked eyes. "Don't you tell me 'no',   
I'm going and that's final."  
"You can't transform Usako, I don't want you--"  
Pluto blushed her with embarrassment for not remembering she had   
Usagi's locket earlier. "Ano, but I have something for you Usagi-chan."   
Usagi smiled widely at the sight of her transformation locket.   
"Arigato Pluto!" she said, hugging the locket. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"  
Within seconds Eternal Sailor Moon, wings and all, stood in front of   
the group. "Ok minna, the leader is back. Let's go teach these slimes   
not to mess with the sailor senshi!"  
Mars smiled. "It's good to have you back Sailor Moon."  
Venus looked as if that wasan insult. "Are you saying I'm a bad   
leader?" she whined at the senshi of Mars.  
Mars growled, "No, but Sailor Moon is our rightful leader, I like   
being under her rule slightly better."  
"Mars! I didn't know you cared!" Sailor Moon said, astonished.  
Mars smiled wanly. "Don't get used to it, it won't be long until I   
find something to nag you about."  
"Not now," Tuxedo Kamen said, grabbing Sailor Moon's arm, "We   
have got to find Chibi-Usa."  
Usagi blushed, then purpose set in and she straightened her   
spine. "Let's go senshi."  
  
  
*****  
  
Chibi-Usa, still unconcious, allowed memories to drift through   
her mind. Flashes of her life came and went. Suddenly she was   
streteched in a tight position, floating through thin air. She raised   
her head.   
"Where am I?"   
She looked around, but all that could be seen was nothingness.   
"Am I dead?"  
Suddenly a light flashed in front of her. When it dimmed, in   
it's place was a small gray kitten.  
"Diana!" she squeeled excitedly. "What are you doing here?"  
The kitten smiled. "I'm here for your mother, she wants me to   
lead you to her."  
"My mother? I don't understand. Where are we?"  
"We're in your mind. Come, the queen awaits." Diana turned to   
walk away, leaving Chibi-Usa to figure out how to follow on her own.  
The kitten disappeared and Chibi-Usa started to cry. "How do I   
follow? Diana! Matte!"  
She reached out to the place where Diana stood a moment before and   
suddenly she was standing on a balcony in her princess dress. In front of   
her stood two women, looking almost completely alike, except one had wings   
on the back of her dress and a crown of jewels on her head.  
"Mama!" she ran up and hugged one of the women. Then she stepped   
back to view the other woman who was watching with a smile.  
She eyed her curiously, forgetting that it was impolite for a   
princess to stare.   
"Small Lady," Neo-Queen Serenity reprimanded.  
Chibi-Usa blushed. "Gomen nasai." She turned to the woman,   
"I am Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity   
of the Moon and King Endymion of Earth. It is a pleasure to make your   
aquaintence." She smiled charmingly.  
The woman smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Small Lady, I am   
Queen Serenity, the first ruler of the Silver Millenium."  
Chibi-Usa stared, again forgetting her manners. "Your mama's   
mother?"  
"Small Lady, it is not nice to pry," Neo-Queen reprimanded gently.  
Queen Serenity smiled warmly, giving the child a wink,   
"Don't you say anything to her Serenity, I remember you never acted   
like a princess. Don't expect more from your daughter."  
"Mother, I expect more of her, because she knows better."  
"And you didn't?" Queen Serenity raised an eyebrow amusingly.  
Neo-Queen Serenity let out a light giggle then turned serious again.   
"Small Lady, you have disappointed me and your father, you have given up."  
"No mother, I haven't. I don't know what to do! Beryl is going to   
kill you and daddy, what can I do? I can't transform." Tears of self pity   
ran down her cheeks.  
"I do not like that Small Lady, you know better."  
Instantly Chibi-Usa straightened up her spine, pushed her tears back   
and meet her mother's beautiful gaze. "Gomen nasai mother, it will not   
happen again."  
Satisfied with Chibi-Usa's posture, the Neo-Queen smiled warmly at her.   
"Now you say you can't transform?"  
"Yes," Chibi-Usa replied.  
"Where is your locket?"   
Chibi-Usa thought for a moment. "When the woman came and took me, it fell   
off my shirt onto the bed."  
"You didn't just forget it?" she inquired.  
Queen Serenity smiled to herself at how well her daughter had grown up,   
and how well she was raising her own daughter.   
"No mother, I had it on," she insisted.  
  
*****  
  
Mercury scanned the room, then ushered the senshi to go on. They   
entered a room that was completely empty except for a throne.   
Moon gasped. "Chibi-Usa?" she cried, starting to run in the   
adjoining room.   
Chibi-Usa's small body was hanging limp from chains on the far wall.   
She was unconcious and her face was bruised. Her pink hair fell around   
her face, making her seem even more pathetic.  
Tuxedo Kamen and Fighter both grabbed one of Usagi's arms to keep   
her from running to her. "It could be a trick," Tuxedo Kamen warned.  
"That... is... my... daughter!" she screamed between trying to   
over power both men to get to the child.  
"No, Usako, we don't know for sure yet, we could be walking into   
a trap," Tuxedo Kamen whispered, trying to reason with his struggling wife.  
Jupiter came up and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Remember   
the doom and gloom girls? Remember how you were so sure that was Mamoru,   
but it wasn't, and those girls killed everyone of us."  
Pain crossed over Eternal Moon's face as she remembered that fateful   
day when all the senshi had died, save the outer senshi who hadn't shown   
up yet.   
"Gomen ne Jupiter, but, but what if it is her? She don't look   
alive..." Moon stopped struggling and threw herself in Tuxedo Kamen's   
arms, crying.  
Tuxedo Kamen held her, trying to keep his own emotions in check.   
It was his daughter also, and if that really was her, someone was going   
to pay.   
*****  
  
Beryl watched with a close eye as the sailor senshi entered the   
room, but didn't proceed toward the child. "Smarter than they seem.   
No matter, they will soon figure out that is indeed the small rabbit,   
and when they try to free her…ha ha ha!"  
  
*****  
  
"Mother?" Chibi-Usa had been watching her mother and grandmother   
carefully, but neither showed any sign that they believed her or not.   
Neo-Queen Serenity sighed. "Small Lady, you must fight against this   
evil, I will be here in your mind if your truly need me. Please...  
ganbare." Slowly the two women faded away, leaving Chibi-Usa crying.   
"Mama, matte. I don't know what to do."  
A tall figure draped in a cape and tuxedo appeared before the small   
princess. "Daddy?"  
"Hai, Small Lady," the man answered.  
Chibi-Usa ran up and hugged him tightly. "Daddy, I don't know what   
to do, Mama won't tell me! I need help Daddy!"  
"Small Lady, I am disappointed. I thought I taught you better than   
this." His sad voice struck a cord in Chibi-Usa.   
"Daddy, are you mad at me? Do you still love me?" she asked   
worriedly.  
King Endymion smiled. "Of course I still love you, I always will.   
But you need to try harder. You are a warrior now, just like your mother   
was once. As that warrior, Sailor Moon and the princess of the Moon, Earth   
and Silver Millenium, you must figure out what to do on your own."  
Chibi-Usa made a face. "But Daddy, Mom always had help, she had the   
sailor senshi."  
The king chuckled lightly. "No princess, your mother didn't   
always have them around. There was a time when it was only she and I,   
and times when it was only her. You too shall have senshi one day, but   
right now is your solitary time. The only thing I can give you is a   
guardian." He smiled warmly, "Well I could give you more, but then your   
mother would skin me alive."  
Chibi-Usa smiled. There was a tickle on her left foot and she   
looked down to see Diana.   
"This, Small Lady, is your guardian, just like Luna is your mothers   
and Artemis is Lady Venus'."  
Chibi-Usa picked the kitten up. "Thank you Daddy. I will do my best   
and make you and Mom proud of me."  
King Endymion turned a very serious look to the kitten. "Diana."  
"Yes your Majesty?" she replied.  
"You know what to do, I'm sure your parents taught you everything   
they know. Please watch over my daughter as well as Luna and Artemis has   
done before you."   
"Yes, your Majesty." The kitten meet his gaze with determination.  
King Endymion gave the kitten a small scratch under the chin before   
disappearing into thin air. Once again leaving Chibi-Usa and Diana alone.   
"Now what Diana?"  
Diana looked up at her mistress. "I'm not the warrior here, you   
have to decide."  
"MO! You sound more like Luna than Luna!"  
Diana giggled. "I take that as a compliment."  
Chibi-Usa closed her eyes, and holding on tightly to Diana,   
tried with all her might to ease back into her body.  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru stroked Usagi's hair, trying to reassure her. It wasn't   
working.  
Venus and Jupiter kept a close eye on the room before them,   
making sure no youma's came out of the wood work.  
"Doushita no Mercury? Why are we not going in?" Moon asked   
in a small voice.  
Mercury glanced up, then looked back to her computer. "Something   
isn't right. I'm not sure, but as soon as it's clear, we can go in."  
"Personally, I am tired of waiting," Uranus moaned.  
Neptune, Saturn, and the Lights nodded their agreement.  
"Okay, I don't care if it's clear, we need to get in there before   
something happens to us out here," Tuxedo Kamen announced, much to the   
relief of Sailor Moon.  
Venus nodded her head. "I think that we need to go in a couple at   
a time, then if everything's clear Sailor Moon can go in."  
Moon opened her mouth to protest, but was cut short by Tuxedo Kamen.   
"Sou, that way if anything happens we still have a chance."  
Sailor Moon looked around, twelve sets of eyes stared at her, daring   
her to try and argue. "I see the 'Leader'" she put a lot of emphasis on   
the word, "has been over ruled."  
"In this case, yes, you have," Mars said, turning back. "Venus and   
I will go in first, we'll make our way across the room to Chibi-Usa. Uranus   
and Neptune, follow a few feet behind."  
Venus gave her a nasty look, and continued in a 'I'm-the-leader-and-  
don't-you-forget-it' look. "If all is still clear by the time the four of   
us is in there, everyone except Sailor Moon, follow suit and find a place   
in opposite ends of the room. Then and ONLY THEN, if it is clear, Sailor   
Moon may come in."  
Sailor Moon stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. "Okay, let's   
do this," Venus commanded, moving into the room cautiously with Mars beside her.  
They made it to where Chibi-Usa was hanging. Venus took her pulse   
and gave a very worried look to Mars, making sure Sailor Moon didn't see it.   
"Nani?" Mars whispered, keeping half an eye on Venus and half on   
the other senshi that had started coming in the room.  
"There's no pulse," Venus whispered back.   
"Oh no," Mars breathed, looking at the small child.  
When all the senshi except Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were in   
the room, Mercury pulled her visor over her eyes and started taking   
readings. "Shimatta! Minna watch out!" as the words left her mouth   
youmas started coming out of places that seconds before were merely walls.  
Eternal Moon gasped, "Oh iie, Mamo-chan, what do we do?"  
Tuxedo Kamen calmed her down. "Sailor Moon, what do we   
always do when facing the enemy?"  
Sailor Moon nodded. "We dust the slime balls."  
Tuxedo Kamen smiled at her, then pulled out a rose as he entered   
the room.  
  
*****  
  
Chibi-Usa slowly opened her eyes. It took her a long time to get   
them opened and focused enough to see the room around her. Quickly her   
memories started returning to her. She was still locked up, hanging from   
the wall. But the earlier seemingly empty room was now filled with sailor   
senshi fighting dozens youmas.   
Directly in front of her was Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars, both   
having it out with some pretty ugly, though human looking, youmas.   
"CRESENT BEAM!"  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
Both youmas drew back, but was still alive. "Aku Ryo Tai San!"   
Rei roared, jumping into the air with an anti-evil charm in hand.   
The youma stopped in it's tracks, paralyzed. Mars took that   
opportunity to attack it. "BURNING MALADA!"  
She looked briefly over to Venus. "One down, forty nine to go,"   
she huffed, before going off to attack another one.  
Venus was having some problems with her new best friend. She   
brought her fingers to her lips and kissed them softly, "VENUS LOVE   
AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
Still it stood.   
Chibi-Usa gathered up all her strength to warn Venus of the youma   
trying to attack her from behind. "VENUS WATCH OUT!" she screamed.  
Venus turned just in time to dodge the thing behind her. She   
moved back over to where Chibi-Usa was hanging. "Hey muchkin, you   
alright?" she asked between kicking a youma down.  
"Sure," Chibi-Usa said sarcastically, "I've been kidnapped by   
the Dark Kingdom, I almost died, I'm hanging from my arms on the wall.   
But other than that I'm peachy."  
Venus smiled at the good natured giggle that Chibi-Usa gave   
after that statement. "Well as long as your okay kid."  
Tuxedo Kamen picked Sailor Moon up and moved her to a corner of   
the room. The fight with the seeming endless army of youmas was still   
going on, but Sailor Moon was out of energy. She fainted as Tuxedo   
Kamen caught her.  
Looking around frantically, he tried to pick out who would be   
the best to watch over her while he helped the other senshi.  
"Saturn, come here," he half said, half screamed.  
The small sailor of Saturn came over immediately. "Hai Tuxedo Kamen.   
What do you need?"  
"I need you to put up your silence wall, and protect Sailor Moon,   
while I fight."  
She nodded, happy to be some help to the princess. She sat down   
next to the fallen senshi. "Silence Wall!" A black wall of energy   
surrounded the two.   
Tuxedo Kamen gave one last worried look toward his wife before   
going to fight.  
"CRESCENT BEAM!" yet another youma went down at the mercy of a   
sailor senshi.  
Sailor Pluto went over to the wall where Chibi-Usa was still hanging.   
"Small Lady, let me help you down. Do you think you are strong enough   
to fight? The senshi are weakening by the minute and your mother is   
already down."  
Chibi-Usa nodded her head weakly. When Pluto started to undo the   
chains, however, the ceiling started crumbling.   
"Shimatta! It was rigged, everyone fall back!" Pluto screamed above   
the fights going on in the room.  
All at once all the youmas disappeared, leaving the senshi in a   
room that was going to collapse on them any minute.  
"How the hell do we get out of here?" Tuxedo Kamen asked anyone,   
as he took his daughter from Pluto and handed her a locket.  
"We could teleport, but without Sailor Moon, we may not have enough   
power." Mercury answered, typing in something on her visor.  
"Well, we have to try!" Venus ordered, gathering the senshi.  
They all formed a circle around Sailor Moon. After Chibi-Usa   
transformed, they all took hands.  
Tuxedo Kamen called apon his Earth powers and channeled his energy into  
the transportation as the rest of the senshi shouted their demands of their  
planet powers.  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
  
*****  
  
"Ohh, where are we?" Venus asked herself, or anyone who would   
answer, if there was anyone. It was pitch dark and she couldn't see   
her hand in front of her face.  
"My head hurts," someone groaned. After a minute of listening   
Venus could make out Jupiter, just to the left of her.  
"Is everyone here?" Mars called.  
"I'm here," Uranus said, "So is Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and the   
Lights." That much they had figured out when they landed almost   
completely on one another.  
"Sailor Moon? Chibi-Moon? Tuxedo Kamen? Mercury? Are you all here?"  
No answer. The silence stretched on.  
"Sailor Moon?!!" Venus yelled, getting up and bumbling into   
someone.  
Jupiter growled, "Watch it Venus!"  
"I can't see a thing!" she retorted.  
A light started burning in the sky, causing everyone to cover   
their eyes.  
"Welcome Sailor Senshi. You are in the Dark Kingdom time space; the  
space between the Evil dimenion and Earth will be your eternal home."  
"Beryl," Venus spit. "Didn't I kill you? Can't you just stay in   
hell, or did you drive the devil insane?"  
"A sense of humor I see, senshi Venus, but it will do you no good.   
You are trapped, if you can get out of here, then you are free to go.   
But I can promise you, there is NO way out." Beryl laughed, then   
disappeared.  
"Bitch," Venus said under her breath.  
"Did anyone see Sailor Moon when the light appeared?" Seiya asked.  
"No," everyone responded.  
"Damn it, how are we suppose to find anyone or anything in this   
darkness?" Mars mumbled.  
  
*****  
  
A throbbing sounded in Usagi's head as she opened her eyes.   
Everything was pitch black. She shivered and rubbed her arms, only   
to find out that all she had on was a simple, thin summer dress   
and high heeled sandals. "I'm not transformed? What happened? Where   
am I?" she asked herself.   
Nothing.  
"Hello?" she called.  
Silence.  
She moved her hand back to her lunar space pocket to get her crystal.   
Her hand came back empty. "Iie," she whispered, repeating the same motion,   
again coming out empty handed.  
"No, the ginzuishou, it's gone?"  
One last time she searched her pocket. Nothing.  
"Now what? Where is everyone? Mamo-chan? Venus? Mercury? Mars?   
Chibi-Usa?" she called frantically. "Some one?" by now she was whispering,   
feeling tears threatening her.   
"Mo--mmm--yy?" someone groaned.  
"Chibi-Usa! Where are you? Talk to me so I can find you!"  
The child turned over and tried to sit up, but her body refused to   
listen. "Mom? Is that you? Mom, I'm scared!" she cried, then cried out   
again in shock.  
Usagi reached her hands in front of her until she felt familiar   
pink pointed buns. "Chibi-Usa?"  
The child threw herself in her mothers arms as best she could.   
"There, there Chibi-Usa, it will be all right. We'll find everyone,"   
she assured her, then silently prayed she was telling the truth.  
"Where are we? How did we get here?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"I don't know, the last thing I remember is Mamo-chan carrying   
me over to a corner of the room when all my energy was gone."  
Chibi-Usa started remembering how she had fainted and then herself,   
along with the rest of the senshi, teleported. "It didn't work..." she   
mumbled.  
"Nani?"  
"We teleported, but it didn't work," Chibi-Usa explained.  
Usagi was in deep thought for a long time. Trying to figure out   
what to do. Finally a thought came to her. "Do you have your locket?"  
"Yeah, doushite?"  
"I don't have the ginzuishou, I don't know where it is. Can I use   
your locket?"  
Chibi-Usa knew her mother had told her not to let anyone else   
have the locket, but she figured it was okay since this technically   
*was* her mother. She took it off her chest and handed it to Usagi.  
Usagi stood up and held the locket high. "Moon Prism Power...  
Make-up!"  
Nothing. "Nani?" she said aloud, then held the locket up again.   
"MOOM PRISM POWER... MAKE UP!"  
Nothing again. "Come on, you have to work!" she said, holding   
it up once more.  
*****  
  
Tuxedo Kamen studied his surrounds as best he could in the dark.   
"Usako?" He called. Empty silence greeted him.  
"Usako?" he said louder.  
A moan was heard not far from where he was standing. He went   
toward it. "Usako? Is that you?"  
"Noo," the voice moaned. "Damn, my head hurts, where are we?"  
Now he recognized the voice of Mercury. "I don't know, daijobu?"  
"Hai, daijobu," Mercury replied, shaking as she stood up. As   
soon as she could stand up right without wobbling, she took out her   
computer, turning on the light that shone from it.   
Mamoru covered his eyes for a second against to the light.   
After his pupils grew used to it, he walked over to where Mercury was   
standing, typing on her computer, then stopping to take readings with   
her visor.  
"Well?"  
"I don't know. Everything is negative space so I can't get   
readings worth a damn."  
Tuxedo Kamen looked around. "Negative space? You mean we're   
still in the Dark Kingdom?"  
"Hai."  
"Where's everyone else, where is Usako?"  
Mercury typed faster on her computer. "Nothing. I can't get a   
reading on anyone."  
Tux growled under his breath then stopped as he felt something on   
the back of his neck. "Matte. Usako, she's transforming, but not quite.   
It's like she can't," he mumbled, not understanding exactly what was   
wrong and cursing to himself that he should have stayed in the middle with   
her.  
"What do you mean she can't? She has too!"   
At the urgency in Mercury's voice, Mamoru paniced slightly. "Okay,   
no time to stand here, we have to find her and the others."  
"Sou," Mercury agreed and followed Tuxedo Kamen. He always knew   
when Usagi was in danger, so he was there best luck right now.  
They walked forever it seemed. The blackness slowly parting in way   
of the light on Mercury's computer, only to close back up once they passed.   
The ground was black and rough, other than that there was nothing. No   
structures, nothing. Until now Mamoru had decided against screaming for   
Usagi, as it might attract youmas. But he was getting desperate. Every   
now and then he could feel her trying to transform, but she couldn't.  
Suddenly he got an overwhelming shot of fear in him. Coming from Usagi.  
"Oh no," he breathed. He stopped abruptly and turned to the right   
of where they were heading.  
Mercury looked up, and watched Tuxedo Kamen try to pin point   
which way Usagi was. "Hey, I've got an idea. You can feel her, sou?"  
"Hai, doushite?"  
"Stand still a minute and concentrate on where she is," Mercury   
commanded, opening her computer for what felt like the thousandth time in a   
week. She started using her computer to enhance Tuxedo Kamen's connection   
to Usagi, hoping if she could pin point it, then they could get a reading   
on where Usagi was.  
  
*****  
  
The inner and outer senshi hand managed to get together. Grasping   
hands, they started toward the darkness.  
"Wish we could see," Uranus said. Suddenly one end of the group   
stopped.  
"Oye, I can't believe I forgot," Pluto mumbled, smiling slightly.   
Mars tried to see the situation as funny, but failed miserably.   
"Nani?"  
Suddenly a bright light shone over the group. Everyone rubbed their   
eyes to adjust them to the light. "Pluto..." Saturn whined, "Couldn't   
you have said something twenty minutes ago?"  
Pluto looked up at her time staff that was glowing brightly like a   
street lamp. "Gomen nasai, I forgot. For that matter, we could get out of   
here the same way."  
"NANI?!?!" came at least eight startled replies.  
"We could go to the time gate," Pluto explained. "But that won't help   
Sailor Moon and the others."  
Jupiter sighed. "Well then, let's go." Again the group started forward.   
An hour later they stopped.   
"Now what?" Mars growled.  
Saturn and Neptune looked up from where they were sitting on the   
hard ground. "I don't know about all of you, but our feet are killing us,"   
Saturn replied in a piping, child-like voice that she didn't like.  
Mars walked over and shoved her foot in Saturn's view. "How do you   
think I feel? I have heels on!"  
Venus went over and pulled her back. "Stop it, we are all tired.   
But Saturn is smaller than the rest of us."  
"Yeah and think about Sailor Moon out there, and we don't even know   
if she's with anyone, or Chibi-Usa. She could be all alone out there.   
We have to keep moving," Fighter stated, picking Saturn up.   
"Your right Seiya, the princess and her daughter are in danger as   
long as we don't know where they are. We have to keep moving for them,"   
Taiki agreed, helping Neptune up.  
Mars sighed heavily. "I know, I'm worried, that's all. Gomen   
Hotaru-chan."  
"It's alright Mars," Saturn replied, hugging the older girl from   
her position in Seiya's arms.  
  
*****  
  
After five or six fruitless tries, Usagi gave up on transforming.   
"Come on Chibi-Usa, we have to start looking for everyone."  
Chibi-Usa tried getting up, but she couldn't. When she moved her left   
leg she screamed out in pain.   
Usagi felt her over and gasped when her hand ran over a large gash   
in her daughter's leg "Oh Kami-sama," she whispered, hoping she hadn't   
heard her.  
"Nani?" Chibi-Usa asked.   
Usagi gently removed the jacket that Chibi-Usa was wearing and wrapped   
it around the wound as best she could. "Honey, don't touch that okay, you've   
got a small injury and you don't want it to get infected." She struggled to   
keep her voice even, instead of crying out her fear.  
Chibi-Usa could tell that her mother was lying, but decided she would   
only do that if she had to.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes sweetie?" by the sound of her voice, Chibi-Usa knew that   
something was wrong.  
"How can we go look for the others when my leg won't move?"  
Usagi pushed the hair back away from her face, gathered her up in her   
arms and started humming a lullaby. "It's ok. We will be fine. Remember,   
I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."  
Slowly the soft sound drew Chibi-Usa closer to sleep. "Mom?" she half   
said, on the edge of sleep.  
"Hmm?"  
"I want daddy."  
Usagi felt the tears threatening to over take her. "I know sweetie,   
I want him too."  
The silence that came as Chibi-Usa slipped into a dream world, scared   
Usagi even more. She started crying silently, praying that Chibi-Usa would   
be okay, and that Mamoru would find her soon.  
"Mother, if you can hear me, please help us. I can't let her die, I   
can't. She's my daughter. Please mother."  
She sighed and laid down next to Chibi-Usa. "Twinkle twinkle,   
little star, how I wonder what you are..." she sang the tune over and over,   
somehow comforted by the sound of her own voice.  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru stood in one spot forever it seemed while Mercury worked on that   
damned computer of hers.   
"Mamoru-san, don't lose your concentration," she advised, never looking   
up. He blew out a frustrated breath when faintly he heard a lullabye.   
"Nani?" he whispered, struggling to hear it.  
Again he heard a soft voice, but couldn't make out the words.   
Mercury suddenly brightened. "I don't know what your thinking about, but   
it worked! I've got a lock on her position!" she squealed, truly happy for the   
first time since they found themselves in this endless battle. She started   
running in the direction of the voice, Mamoru right beside her.  
The two came apon Usagi sitting on the cold ground, holding a sleeping  
Chibi-Usa. Usagi had her eyes closed, but her lips still moved as she sang  
the soft lyrics that left her mouth.   
Mamoru smiled, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his wife and child,  
alive, well, and near him. Gently he leaned down and ran the tip of his finger  
across Usagi's smooth chin. "Usako.."  
".....twinkle twinkle little star...."  
When she didn't stir, Mamoru looked worriedly at the Senshi of Mercury,  
but the petite blue haired girl was busy scanning the two Sailor Moons. Mamoru  
looked back to Usagi, noting the pained expression on her face and laid both  
his hands on her shoulders. "Usako!"  
Usagi's head rolled to the side, her mouth still moving to the soft song  
she had been singing since Mamoru arrived. Her eyes fluttered open, then closed,  
then opened completely. "M..Mamo-chan?" Her eyes closed again, and she leaned  
her chin against Chibi-Usa's head. "Onegai, I need you Mamo-chan," she muttered.  
"What's wrong with her?" Mamoru demanded.  
Mercury bit her bottom lip as she typed, looking up breifly to take readings  
from her visor, and looking down to calculate them again. Sighing, she closed her  
palm-top and touched her earring gently to let her visor go. "I, there is.." At  
the worried look on Mercury's face, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Sighing,  
she opened her palm-top.  
"Mercury!"  
Biting her lip, Mercury looked up from her computer. "Gomen, Mamoru-san. I  
just wanted to make sure of one thing--" Suddenly the computer in her hand started  
blinking loudly, arrows and whatnot flashing across the screen in paniked flashes.  
"There is.. life forces, headed our way!" Mercury whispered frantically. "And I  
can't tell if they are human or not..."  
  
---End Chapter Five.  
  
YAY! Only eh... 7 more chapters to go? *sweatdrops* I can do it! Might not  
be able to do it before I have to be at work, but I can do it! ^_^  
  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
03-19-01 


	6. A Spark of Hope

**************************   
From the Beginning, Round Two: Part VI   
Title: A Spark of Hope   
Author: Bethany ^_^  
Rated: PG 13 (language)   
Editors: Meara  
**************************   
  
Mercury looked up timidly, and then to Mamoru. "I don't know   
if it's human," she repeated, typing as fast as lightening on her small  
computer. Putting her computer away, Mercury stood up, ready to attack,   
when the figure called her name.   
"Ami-chan!!!"   
She shined her light in the direction of the voice. "Minako-chan?!"   
The petite blonde crashed against Ami, trapping her in a bear hug.   
"We are SO glad we found you guys!"   
Ami watched excitedly as the rest of the senshi and star lights made   
it to where they were sitting.  
Suddenly there was a scream that erupted from Hotaru's throat.   
Ami turned quickly, eyeing the child to keep quiet about Chibi-Usa's   
wound. She widen her eyes then glanced at Mamoru.   
Saturn understood quickly and calmed down. "Is she okay?" she whispered.   
"She's hurt pretty bad, as is Usagi. We have to get them out of here."   
"Can I help?" Saturn asked. Ami nodded, hoping that it would do some good.   
Hotaru placed her hand over the wound and it started to glow with the   
energy she was transmitting. After ten minutes she fell back against the ground   
and started to cry. "I can't," she fumbled. "Her leg has dark energy in it  
and my powers are of no help."  
Neptune went over and hugged her. "It's okay, she'll get better."   
Ami pulled them out of Mamoru's ear shot. "Minna, we've got problems."   
"Iie, we can get out, through Pluto's time staff," Mars said easily.   
Mercury shook her head. "No, it's not that. Usagi is full of dark energy.   
And the crystal is gone." She cleared her throat and whispered even lower.   
"Usagi's pregnant."   
Venus jumped, "She's--" quickly there was a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet   
Minako-chan!" Jupiter said in a hush. "Mamoru doesn't need to know that."   
Venus shook her head with understanding and Jupiter let go of her.   
"This couldn't be at a worse time. She could very well lose it," Mercury   
explained, feeling her tears coming on.   
"But Chibi-Usa..." Uranus said.   
Merucry shook her head. "I don't know if it's her or not...it could be   
another child. I don't know."   
"How old is Chibi-Usa?" Mars inquired.   
Saturn looked up from where she was listening. "Twelve years old."  
"So that would make her born in?" Venus looked to Ami for the calculations.   
Another few minutes and a breath of relief later, Merucry closed her computer.   
"It's not her."   
A simultaneous sigh of relief was let out across the group. "So now what?"   
"We get the hell out of here," Jupiter said, picking up Chibi-Usa.   
Mamoru watched the group with a slight curiosity. He knew they were talking   
about his wife and child's condition, but it was obvious they weren't going to   
tell him.   
When Jupiter picked up Chibi-Usa, he done the same to Usagi.   
Pluto said some weird things, that no one except her and Mars understood, and   
a time portal to the time gate opened.   
They stepped inside and closed it behind them.   
The familiar fog surrounding the time gate spread out across the land.   
"Is everyone here?" Pluto asked, sweeping the fog away with her staff.   
"Hai," came eleven replies.   
She picked up the staff above her head and opened the time gate so that they   
entered Usagi and Mamoru's apartment.   
They all entered and the gate disappeared.   
  
*****   
  
"It's MY turn to shower!" Rei said, stomping her foot. Minako stuck her   
tongue out. "I'm your leader, so I go first."   
"Don't matter!" Rei retorted, grabbing a towel off the stack that Mamoru   
had brought out.   
Michiru grabbed another towel. "While you fight over it, I'm getting in." She   
smiled and left the two standing in the hall looking after her.   
The senshi that had taken their showers already were in the living room with   
blankets and coffee. Telling Luna and Artemis what all had happened.   
In the bedroom off to the right was Usagi and Chibi-Usa laying uncoincense on   
the bed. Diana was laying on Mamoru's lap and he was absentmindedly petting her.   
He got up from the floor to sit on the side of the bed. Both girls were running   
high fevers from the dark energy. He replaced the cool clothes on their heads   
and went once more the floor beside the bedroom door.   
"Prince?"   
"Hai Diana?"   
She nestled closer to his stomach and purred as best she could. "Don't worry,   
they will be all right."   
"I hope so Diana, I hope so."   
  
******   
  
"Ami-chan? Any changes?" Minako asked as Ami came in the kitchen going straight   
for the coffee pot.   
"Iie," she mumbled sleepily.   
It was two'clock in the morning, all of the senshi were asleep except Mamoru,   
who was holding Usagi in an attempt to giving her his life force. And Minako who   
was keeping the coffee coming to Ami to keep her awake.   
"Don't you think you should get some sleep Ami-chan? No offense, but you look   
like hell."   
"Thanks Mina-chan," Ami mumbled into her cup. "Iie, I need to keep an eye on   
Usagi and Chibi-Usa."   
"I promise to wake you if anything happens," Minako said, putting her hand on   
Ami's shoulder. "You need to sleep."   
Ami weakly raised her eyes to meet Minako's. She sighed, "Hai. Make sure they   
keep cold clothes on their foreheads and check their temperature often."   
"Don't worry," Minako said, giving her a friendly hug. "It'll be okay."   
She watched Ami grab a blanket and lay down next to Makoto and Rei on the floor.   
In seconds she was asleep.   
Minako walked softly into the bedroom. Mamoru had his arms wrapped tightly   
around Usagi's waist, pressing himself against her as tightly as he could. Luna   
and Artemis were laying on the dresser, talking softly and Diana was curled up   
on Chibi-Usa's stomach asleep.   
She sat down in a chair off to the side.   
"Mina-chan? Are you okay?" Artemis asked worriedly.   
She slumped further down in the chair. "Hai...I mean, iie. I wish there was   
something I could do."   
Luna looked up to make sure Mamoru was asleep. "When are you guys going to   
tell him?"   
"I don't know. I'm sure Usagi didn't even know. She hadn't said anything.   
Ami-chan said she's only one month."   
Luna pondered for a minute. "I hope she'll be all right, and her baby too.   
Both of them," she sighed, laying her head on Artemis' back and slipping into a   
fitful sleep.   
Artemis licked her head slightly before laying his head down also. "Wake   
us if you need anything," he whispered, closing his eyes.   
Minako watched them for a minute before getting up to get new clothes for   
Usagi and Chibi-Usa. She sat down on the side of the bed and wiped the sweat   
off of the child's head. "Minako-sama?" Diana asked sleepily.   
"Hai," she replied, continuing to wipe the seemingly never ending moister on   
her head. 'Wait a minute' her mind thought, 'she wouldn't be sweating this much   
unless her fever...'   
"She's not as warm now," Diana said, placing her paw on her master's chest.   
"I think her fever is breaking," she smiled slightly. "I'll go get Lady Mercury."   
She slipped under the bedroom door and into the living room where there was   
senshi laying everywhere.   
"Ami-sama," she whispered in Ami's ear, nudging her with a paw. "Wake up."   
Ami didn't stir. Frustrated now, she poked her head under Makoto's chin in an   
attempt to wake her.   
"Huh?" she mumbled, turning over.   
"Makoto-sama... wake up."   
Makoto grumbled slightly. "Diana, I told you to call me Mako-chan, not   
Makoto-sama."   
"Sorry Mako-chan. It's what I have always called you, and it's hard to   
break old habits."   
"That's okay," Makoto said, scratching her under the chin. "So what did you   
need?"   
Diana perked up as she remembered Chibi-Usa's fever going down. "It's Small   
Lady, she's getting better! We need Lady Mercury to come and e--xxass---" she   
stuttered on the word.   
"Examine her?" Makoto said gently.   
"Hai, that," she admitted.   
Makoto nodded Ami, "Ami-chan, girl wake up!" she almost screamed.   
Ami didn't wake, but Seiya, Setsunna and Rei did.   
"What's going on?" Rei asked grumpily.   
Makoto slapped Ami lightly on the cheek. "Wake up! You need to check on   
Chibi-Usa, Diana said her fever is going down!"   
"Really?" Rei inquired, getting up off the floor.   
"Hai."   
Slowly Ami opened her eyes, then focused in on emerald ones. "Mako-chan?"   
"Get up!"   
Ami shot up, "What's wrong?"   
All of them giggled. "Nothing, but Chibi-Usa's getting better!"   
  
******  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes to see Minako sitting on the other side of the bed,   
fussing over Chibi-Usa. "Mina...ko...chan?"   
"Hai Mamoru-kun, Chibi-Usa's fever is going down!"   
"Nani?!" he said, sitting up. He felt her forehead and sure enough it was   
cool to the touch. He grinned. "Oh thank goodness," he breathed.   
Chibi-Usa started moving her eyes under her lids. "Mommy? Daddy?" she said   
in a small voice.   
Minako moved so Mamoru could come closer to her. "Chibi-Usa? Come on, wake   
up," he urged gently.   
Her eyes moved more until they started opening. "Dad?"   
"Hai," he responded, smiling widely.   
The bedroom door opened and Ami came in, followed by Rei, Setsunna, Seiya   
and Diana.   
"Well Chibi-Usa, your awake!" she smiled. Reminding herself of her mother   
when she greeted a patient.   
Chibi-Usa tried to sit up, but couldn't manage. "Don't try to get up yet, your   
still very weak," Ami advised, opening her computer yet again. Silently she mused   
that she was going to have to buy new batteries soon.   
  
*******  
  
Beryl sat on her throne, silently looking into her crystal ball. "How the   
hell did they manage out of there? They should have been trapped. How?!" she   
demanded.   
No one answered. "Never mind, they are gone. We must recapture them and kill   
Sailor Moon, I won't rest until she is destroyed and the universe is mine!"   
"A thousand pardons your highness, but this was found twenty or so feet from   
where the princess and her child landed." He handed her a heart shaped locket   
with wings on it.   
Beryl studied it for a minute before opening it. She smiled evilly. "I finally   
have it. And now the universe will be at my feet."   
In the darkness of the room the ginzuishou shined brightly.   
A lone figure, standing to the back of the room, cursed silently under   
his breath. I have to get that back, or the Princess will die.  
  
---End Chapter 6.  
  
Whoa, that chapter was short - I don't recall making it so short. But  
then again, I wrote it over a year ago ^^;  
  
Email!! ^_^  
  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
03-19-01 


	7. A Little too Quiet

***********************   
From the Beginning, Round Two ~ Part VII   
Title: A little too quiet   
Author: Bethany ^_^  
Rated: PG 15 (language)   
Edited by: Meara  
Authors Email: Bethany212@aol.com  
***********************   
  
Chibi-Usa sat in her young father's lap and watched the sun   
setting outside the balcony door. Her eyes slowly traveled from the   
pinkish sky to her mother's still form on the bed. "Mom always liked   
when the sky turned pink before dark," she said almost silently.   
Mamoru continued to stare at his wife's still body on the bed.   
She was breathing, but that was the only movement she made at all.   
Mamoru felt his heart quiver in his chest and tears threaten him, but   
he would not cry in front of Chibi-Usa, she needed him to be strong.   
"How about you go in the kitchen and let Mako-chan make you   
something to eat? You haven't had anything since breakfast," Mamoru said,   
desperate to be alone with his unconscious wife.   
Sensing the tension in her father's body, Chibi-Usa stood up and   
went out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.   
Mamoru went to the bed and watched Usagi sleep. She looked so   
peaceful. Any minute he almost expected her to open her eyes and say   
something to him. He wished more than anything she would open her eyes,   
tell him that it was all right...  
  
...That she wasn't dying.   
  
Mercury had confirmed it earlier, Usagi, his Usako...was   
  
...dying.   
  
The mere thought of that now sent him into uncontrollable sobs   
as he laid down next to her, his face in her hair to spell the sweet   
scent.   
The hot burning, pain filled tears rolled down his face as he   
found her hand and held it to his face. "Usako...please wake up   
Usako. Don't leave me," he begged, wishing for a miracle beyond   
miracles. But nothing. Still she slept.   
The entire apartment was full of depressed senshi. Mamoru had   
seen Mercury break down for the first time since he had known her.   
"Dark energy is eating her alive," she had explained. "Without the   
crystal to fight it off, I'm afraid, I'm afraid..." here she had broken   
down in uncontrollable sobs. "Chibi-Usa is protected by the part of  
the crystal that is inside her. But Usagi... Usagi is..."  
But there was something else, something they weren't telling   
him. He knew that by the glances exchanged. Something that was a   
threat to Usagi.   
His tears all but gone, he pulled her limp body into his arms   
and concentrated on giving her his life force.   
As soon as he was steadily increasing his energy, a light burned   
brightly in the room, replaced by a young boy with a horn coming from   
his head.   
"Helios."   
The boy, whose wisdom was far beyond his appearance, bent in front   
of his prince.   
"Hai, Prince Endymion."   
Helios stood and walked quietly over to where Usagi lay. He placed   
his hand about six inches above her face and closed his eyes. Suddenly he   
gasped. "No princess, you can't do that..."   
"Do what?!" Mamoru demanded urgently.   
Helios again closed his eyes. "She is giving her life force to   
someone else, you are the only thing keeping her alive."   
Mamoru slid closer to her. "Whom is she giving it to?" he asked   
desperately trying to find out whose life she held above her own.   
Helios stood uncomfortable for a minute before answering.   
"Your unborn child, my Prince."   
Mamoru's eyes filled with tears. "She's pregnant?"   
"Hai, my Lord, she is. But she had no knowledge of that before   
this happened."   
"No, she's trying to keep our baby alive instead of herself? Why?"   
he begged.   
Helios put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Be strong for her   
and I will be strong for you. Sayonara, Prince." And with that, Helios   
disappeared in a ray of light.   
"Matte! Helios!" Mamoru cried out, but it was too late. He was gone.   
"Usako... our child? You value that more than your life? I will   
help you. We will survive this or die together. I can *not* live without   
you." He placed his body closer to hers and rubbed her stomach gently.   
"Our child... Please Selene, help her... help us."   
  
*****  
  
Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru and Chibi-Usa were engrossed in a game of   
Monopoly. Makoto was cooking dinner. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Hotaru, Rei   
and Ami were discussing Usagi's condition, and Minako sat dejectedly by   
the phone, waiting for... something she was sure.   
Artemis and Diana were downstairs hunting out a mouse that Artemis   
had smelled, trying to distract his future daughters attention from the   
depressing mood in the apartment. Luna sat on the balcony, praying to   
Selene. All and all, it wasn't the happiest of rooms. But everyone was   
busy, not minding to anyone else's activities for once.   
Yaten stood abruptly and went to the door. "I need some air."  
Minako looked up from her thoughts and watched as he left. The   
air in the apartment was suffocating. It filled them all with thoughts   
of a life without Usagi. "Matte, Yaten-chan. I'm coming with you."  
Yaten waited patiently while Minako grabbed her jacket and went   
out the door.   
Ami stood up from her position on the couch and brought out her   
computer. "I don't know what could have changed, but I'm going to check   
on Usagi."  
No one looked up as Ami left the room.   
  
*****  
  
A tall, lone figure stood up slowly and entered the deserted throne   
room. His cramped hiding place among the back of the room was causing his   
joints to pop as he walked, and he hoped that it would not cause any   
unwanted attention.   
Lying open for view on a blood red pillow, was the ginzuishou.  
The room remained dark and silent as he made his way toward the stone.   
The stone that could heal the Princess, and help bring his Prince back from   
the depression that he himself had seen.  
He wondered idly how come Beryl would leave such an important piece   
sitting out like this, for anyone - namely him - to take. Then again, she   
had no knowledge of his presence. She had no reason to think it would no   
longer be here when she returned.  
"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind, and the man jumped.  
Turning swiftly, he came in contact with a man almost as tall as he   
was, with piercing brown eyes. "Don't do that, you'll scare a man to death."  
His visitor laughed lowly. "Have you got it?"  
"No, you scared me before I had the chance," the first man reported.  
The brown haired man looked uneasily towards the exit. "We best   
hurry, the Princess is dying, I myself heard this from Lady Mercury."  
Worry etched in his brow, he grabbed the locket from the pillow and   
disappeared into thin air with it, his visitor following.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't understand, why is this happening? We were so peaceful for   
so long, now this? Will we ever have normal lives?" Minako demanded tearfully.  
Yaten shook his head and absent-mindedly kicked a rock. "Gomen Minako-  
chan, I don't know what to say. Perhaps we never will, and then again, we might."  
"You're not yourself, Yaten-chan. You've changed," Minako noted.  
Yaten let out a half giggle. "Hai, we have all changed. Times   
make you change, I suppose. I always thought of myself before anything,   
always thought of my own needs. Life was just a huge game to me. But   
when I went back home, I stopped thinking of me, and started thinking of   
someone else..." he trailed off, stopping in front of a brick wall and   
grabbing Minako's hand.  
Surprised, but not unpleasantly so, Minako searched for Yaten's eyes.   
After long moments of silence, green eyes meet blue. "Who did you think about?"   
Yaten paused and brought Minako closer to him. "You..." he sighed,   
bringing her closer to place his lips on hers.  
After a few minutes, Minako pulled back in need of air. Her hands   
remained placed behind Yaten's head, resting on his neck. His hands were on   
her waist.  
His face flushed a couple of unhealthy shades of red. "Gomen Minako-chan,  
I..."  
"Don't," Minako commanded, bringing her finger to rest on his lips.   
"Just don't. Don't say you regret it. Don't say you it you don't mean it."  
"I did," Yaten assured her, and brought her closer once more.  
  
*****  
  
Sailor Pluto walked without destination through the time gate. The   
land between times went on forever in every direction, nothing but fog and   
ground visible from where she stood.  
"Why?" she suddenly whispered.  
She herself had never seen this coming. She never thought it possible,   
she was always supposed to be prepared. Usagi couldn't die. Without her   
Chibi-Usa would never be born. She had to live, but the danger now   
seemed larger than life. The princess was dying, and without the ginzuishou,   
they were powerless to stop it.  
Suddenly another presence in the time current. Prepared to attack,   
Pluto raised her timestaff. "Who are you? Only those worthy of admittance   
are allowed here. You are not worthy!"  
"Stop!" Came the rough male voice. As the fog moved, two figures became   
visible before her, kneeling. "Please, Pluto, we are here only to help."  
Putting down her staff, Pluto cleared her throat. "Gomen nasai."  
They stood and straightened themselves out. "That's understandable.   
We bring this to you, to help the Princess." His large hand opened to reveal   
the locket holding the ginzuishou.  
Pluto silently thanked Selene and Kami as she took the broach from the   
man's hand. "Domo Arigato, you have no idea what this means to me. What   
it means to Endymion and the Senshi."  
"We have an idea. Our regards to the royal family, Pluto. Also   
extended from General Korntz."  
"Hai," Pluto answered shortly, already preparing to return to   
the apartment that held the dying Princess.  
She reappeared in a flash of light inside the living room. Everyone   
looked up as she entered. Makoto was the first to notice what she held.   
"Thank Kami-sama! The ginzuishou! Where did you find it?!"  
Pluto silenced her with a wave of her hand and the Senshi followed   
her to the bedroom. Mamoru laid closely to Usagi, his eyes closed in   
concentration.  
"Mamoru-san," Pluto whispered. He remained unmoved.  
Slowly Makoto and Haruka removed Mamoru from Usagi's side. His   
energy spent, he had no choice but to let them move him. The only fight   
he gave was a weak verbal protest that went unnoticed by the Senshi.  
"Small Lady, come forth," Pluto asked.  
Chibi-Usa left the doorway and slowly made her way towards the   
senshi of time. Her eyes never left her mother's form as she came up   
and took the locket from Pluto's outstretched hands. Holding it in both   
hands, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the power locked inside   
the stone.  
A blinding white light caused everyone in the room to cover their   
eyes. Chibi-Usa pushed on, bringing forth more and more power to erase   
the damage done by the dark energy.   
Seconds passed. Then minutes. And still Chibi-Usa poured energy   
into her task. Determined not to fail, images flooded her mind - nights   
at home in the crystal palace. Her mother coming to have 'girl-talks'   
with her. Giggling over some cute guy in magazines, rolling their eyes   
simultaneously at her father when he would ask what the big deal was.   
Dinners together as a family, with all her brothers and sisters gathered   
at the table, as well as the Senshi and their families.   
Tears poured from her closed eyes at the thought of never having   
those memories. 'I will NOT fail you mother, I promise.'  
Ten minutes past and finally Chibi-Usa's small body could hold it no   
more. She fainted onto the ground, the ginzuishou falling to the ground near   
her with a *thunk*.  
Rei wiped a single tear off her face and turned to Pluto. "Now what?"  
Pluto watched as Haruka and Makoto placed Mamoru beside Usagi.   
Seiya carried Chibi-Usa in the living room to rest on the sofa. "We   
wait," she sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere in the darkest corner of Usagi's mind, was a beautiful   
palace. It's glory and beauty far greater than what it had been 1,000   
years ago. Fountains and gardens lined every walkway. And inside,   
just as she remembered her, stood Queen Serenity.  
Usagi looked down on herself, noting the white princess gown that now   
accented her figure. "What happened?"  
"You've come home, dear."  
A small smile broke out on Usagi's face as she studied the palace   
around her. Home. She was home. But not my rightful home.  
"Where is Endymion?"  
Queen Serenity sighed heavily. She knew it might come to this.   
That if Usagi died before Endymion that she would not stay. "He is   
still alive."  
"No, mother! He can't live without me, he needs me!"  
"Yes, I know. And I know you will go back to him." Queen Serenity   
smiled down at her daughter. "Remember I love you, and you can always   
come back."  
Usagi smiled also, tears of pain and some of joy washing her face.   
"I know mother. I love you too. He needs me, I need him."  
Queen Serenity hugged her daughter and released her slowly, allowing   
life to seep back into her body. Her figure disappeared into nothingness   
and the queen sighed. "Until next time darling, until next time."  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru moaned in his sleep. "Usako, don't leave me, I love you..."   
Usagi eyes fluttered open and blinked. They seemed to resist the   
light entering them, and closed again. Again she opened them, longer this   
time, allowing her pupils to dilate; growing used to the light of the sun   
through the open window. Moaning in pain from her stiff joints, she rolled   
over to see Mamoru's face. It was contorted in pain from an image only he   
alone could see.   
"Usaaako!" he yelled in a whispered, tightening his grip on her.   
Usagi panicked for a moment, before realizing all she had to do was   
wake him up and he would be okay. "Mamo-chan... Sweetie, wake up."   
One blue eye opened hesitantly, afraid he was still sleeping. Usagi   
smiled her sweet, soft smile and he opened both eyes, drinking her in like   
a man in the hot desert who found water, never getting enough.   
He allowed a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. "Usako? Are   
you really okay? I'm not dreaming?"   
Usagi gently ran her hand down the side of his face lovingly,   
soothing him. "Yes baby, I'm here. You're not dreaming..." She was rewarded   
by an engulfing hug. He held her tightly, for a moment forgetting   
how petite she was, and that he was probably starting to hurt her.   
"Usako, I love you... I love you... thank goodness your alright..."   
For a while neither moved. Just enjoying the fact that they were   
there, together, alive. Listening to each other's heartbeat, feeling each   
other's breath.   
There was never a time that Mamoru thought he would be so happy just   
to feel her touch, her fingers lovingly brushing away his tears. He cried,   
sobbed actually, for a long time. Happy tears, worried tears, tears of relief   
and finally letting go of his fears. Because SHE was there, holding him,   
secure in HER arms, nothing else in the world mattered. Except maybe one thing...   
"MOM, DADDY!" was screamed as a bouncing pink haired rabbit ran across   
the room, onto the bed and in her parent's embrace.   
Ami let out a happy sigh and closed the door to give them their   
privacy before she checked them over. She beamed as she entered the living   
room. "They are fine," she said, making everyone in the room cheer.   
"This, and I think this is not the first time I've said this in the   
last month, calls for Italian!" Minako squealed, bouncing up and down in   
delight that the princess and prince were safe at last.   
"Agreed!" the Lights said, looking for the phone book.   
Makoto walked into the living room. She had been busying herself for in   
doing nothing but cooking. Trying to keep her emotions in check and her hands   
busy. Needless to say, she needed to stop before everything in the house was   
gone. "You're calling out for food?" she said a little sad, "Is my food not   
good enough?"   
Yaten stopped halfway through the phone book. "No, it's better than   
call in, let's go to the grocery store!"   
Makoto laughed sincerely for the first time in what seemed like forever.   
"Alright, let me make a list."   
"YEAHH!!" Minako and Hotaru exclaimed, jumping up and down while holding   
hands. Ami smiled at the scene they made, then quietly got her bag and medical   
supplies, heading toward the bedroom.   
She opened the door and peeked in. Luna, Artemis, Diana and Chibi-Usa   
were on the bed. They were all talking excitedly to a very worn out prince   
and princess. "Ano, but I need everyone to clear the room so I can check Usagi   
and Mamoru out to be sure they are okay."   
Reluctantly Chibi-Usa, holding one cat in each arm and one on her head,   
left the room.   
Usagi smiled her thanks to Ami, before crashing back against Mamoru's   
chest, snuggling deeply. "Arigato Ami-chan, I didn't have the heart to ask   
them to leave."   
Ami smiled understandingly, "I know, but you can't get rid of me until   
I make sure the three of you are alright."   
"Three?" Usagi asked, *very* confused.   
"Hai Usagi-chan, three. You, Mamoru-kun and your unborn child."   
Usagi sat straight up, "Unborn child? I'm pregnant?!?!!"   
Ami smiled. "One month and," checking her computer, "three weeks to be exact."   
Usagi fell back against the pillows. "Pregnant? I'm pregnant! Mamo-chan!   
We're going to have a baby!!" The longer she thought about it, the happier she   
became. Her smiling face turned to her husband and waited for a reaction.   
Mamoru wrapped his arms around her, bringing his smiling lips closer to hers.   
Ami watched in silence as they celebrated the new life inside her.   
And waited. And waited. And waited some more. "Umm, minna? I need to check   
you over," she said quietly, not really wanting to disturb them, but knowing   
she had no choice.   
Usagi flushed a healthy pink, "Gomen ne, we kind of forgot you were still   
in the room Ami-chan."   
"That's quite all right," Ami assured her. Pulling out her hension stick,  
Mercury transformed.   
Where a few seconds before Ami had been standing, now stood Eternal   
Sailor Mercury, already her visor was out and computer in hand.   
Usagi waited patiently, although a little anxious, for Mercury to   
confirm how she was. After a few unnoticed nods and a smile she moved on to   
Mamoru. What she saw here did not upset her, but it wasn't the best either.   
"Mamoru, you have absorbed a trace of dark energy. With rest you should be   
fine in a couple of days. Usagi as far as I can tell, you and your child are   
perfectly healthy."   
She rubbed her stomach tenderly. "Ami-chan?"   
"Hmm?"   
"It's not..."   
Ami smiled, knowing her question before she asked it. "No, it is not   
Chibi-Usa."   
She sighed. "I thought she was our only child."   
"The future can be changed," said a new voice in the room. Usagi   
looked up to see Setsuna smiling at her. "How are you Usagi-chan?"   
"According to Ami-chan, I'm fine."   
"But according to you?" she asked amused, knowing what was coming.   
Usagi smiled widely. "According to me, I'm hungry!"   
"For once," Ami began, laughing. "You have every right to be."   
  
*****  
  
Beryl sat hard on her throne. Pondering on how, or more likely who,   
took the ginzuishou, or more importantly - how to tell Metallia.  
"I should just attack them, that's what I'll do. Damn the rest of this   
nonsense. It's just wasting time, don't you think General Korntz?"  
"Hai, my queen," he agreed for fear of what would happen if he tried   
to stall her any longer than he already had.   
Suddenly another figure emerged from the group. A Youma that Beryl   
didn't remember having, but not giving it a second thought. "Yes?"  
"Pardon, your majesty, but aren't we a little weak to attack now? Maybe  
we should gather more energy first?"  
"Well, I don't know..."   
The Youma waited impatiently. Come on bitch, you have to delay.   
Just send some energy takers out so the Senshi can handle it. The princess   
needs to give birth before you start attacking again!  
Before she could refuse, another Youma - again one that Beryl didn't   
recognize - came forward. "I agree majesty, we need more energy before   
attacking. Or we may lose."   
The first Youma smiled his thanks to the second and turned back to Beryl.  
"I've got it!" She announced. "We'll wait until we have more energy   
so we can defeat them! I'm so glad I thought of that! Sector four, send   
out troops, now!"   
The youmas growled under their breath. Whatever, as long as she   
don't attack, they thought, relieved.  
  
----End Chapter 7.  
Hmm... that was kinda short too ^^; Ah well, I don't want to change too much  
from the orginal story line - but I am making changes. For those of you who  
have read it before, you may or may not catch them ^_~  
  
3 Bethany   
Bethany212@aol.com --hint to email me your thoughts ^_~  
03-19-01 


	8. Some Time Off

******************  
From the Beginning - Round Two  
Title: Some time off  
Chapter: 8  
Author: Bethany ^_^  
Editor: Meara  
******************  
  
~Approx. four months later~  
  
"Ohhhhhh, that's cold!" Usagi squealed as the doctor rubbed her   
stomach with a clear cream. She squeezed Mamoru's hand, gritting her teeth.   
"Calm down sweetheart," Mamoru cooed, more for his own benefit, so   
she would let go of the death grip on his hand.   
The doctor braced himself before placing the cold surface of the   
equipment on her stomach to do the ultrasound. "This will be cold, but   
only for a second, ne?"   
"Mmm Hmm," Usagi said, cringing despite herself.   
He placed it on her stomach and surprisingly, she didn't seem to   
think that was so cold. A few minutes later Mamoru and Usagi watched in   
wonder at the black and white screen showing the life inside her. The   
doctor suddenly got a confused look on his face.   
Mamoru was the first to notice the changed pace. "Doctor, is   
everything alright?"   
The doctor smiled warmly, relaxing his features. "Do you see this?"   
he asked the couple, pointing to the screen.   
Usagi studied it, then noticed what he was talking about. "What is   
that?"   
He smiled widely, "Your going to have twins."   
*THUNK!*   
"Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan!! Are you alright?" Usagi asked frantically,   
watching her husband's passed out form on the floor. Oh yeah Usagi girl,  
she thought to herself happily, you've got your hands full and you haven't   
even given birth yet.' She sighed heavily while laughing.   
  
******  
  
"Mamo-chan?!" Usagi cried, shaking her husband.   
Nothing.   
Haruka and Makoto had managed to carry him to the car and help   
Usagi get him in the apartment.   
Chibi-Usa slapped a hand to her forehead. "Geez, I haven't seen   
dad this stressed out since..." after a reprimanding look from Setsuna,   
Chibi-Usa refrained from telling her mother about her other sibling.   
"Gomen ne Setsuna-chan."   
Setsuna smiled, "Don't worry child, he was worse when you were born."   
Both of them shared a laugh that Usagi missed due to trying to wake Mamoru up.   
"Geez Mamo-chan! I'm five months pregnant, I can't be sitting here   
trying to wake you up!" she screamed in frustration. "I'm hungry!" she   
declared, leaving him on the couch in a beeline for the kitchen.   
A few moments later she emerged with a jar of pickles and spoon of  
peanut butter.   
Mamoru had managed to come to, only to gawk in disgust at what his   
wife was eating. "Usako, how can you *eat* that?"   
"Nani?" she looked up, then back at the pickle in her hand. She   
walked over toward him with a devilish grin. "Wanna bite Mamo-chan?" she   
giggled, shoving the peanut butter covered pickle in his face.   
Haruka, Makoto, Setsuna, Chibi-Usa and Minako busted out laughing as   
Mamoru ran across the apartment in fear, hiding behind Chibi-Usa.   
Usagi pouted, her lower lip quivering. "You think I'm fat, don't you?"   
"Huh?" was all Mamoru could say. One minute she happy, the next she's   
crying. Am I going to live through the next four months? Knowing this routine   
by heart now, he walked back over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Of   
course not Usako. You're beautiful and pregnant. But sweetheart, I just don't   
have a taste for pickles, you know that." He put on his sweetest voice possible   
and nibbled on her ear lope. That got her every time.   
She had the grace to blush due to the five sets of eyes staring at her.   
"I love you Mamo-chan," she sang out, obviously happy with herself again.   
"I love you," he whispered back, still kissing on her ear for good measure.   
Knowing if he stopped too soon, she'd revert back to God only knew what mood.   
She sighed, content for the moment, and rubbed her stomach. "I'm going to   
take a nap, will you get some Chinese for dinner sweetie?"   
He bowed gracefully in front of her, taking her hand to his lips. "Of   
course my princess. Your wish is my command."   
She giggled, and floated out of the room. Mamoru shook his head. "If I   
have to eat Chinese one more time this week, I'm going to go live there."   
"CHIBA MAMORU, I HEARD THAT!" came the scream from the other room.   
Everyone, save Mamoru, started laughing. He sighed, forced to face   
his fate and started toward the bedroom to confront the worst of enemies...  
  
...a pregnant Usako.   
  
All the senshi in the room stood to attention, hands over their   
hearts, humming the funeral march.   
"Dumbbbbb da dumbbbb, da da dumbbbb," Haruka managed, and evil smile   
on her face.   
Mamoru turned shortly. "Yeah, yeah. So that was dumb, don't rub it in!"   
he yelled, opening the bedroom door, taking a deep breath and preparing for   
the worst.   
Minako set out in a fit of giggles, "Remind me to bring my video   
camera over here one day."   
"Why?" Chibi-Usa asked innocently.   
Minako was joined by Haruka, "So I can win 10,000 dollars on   
Japan's Funniest Videos!" (AN: okay, I don't know if they have that,   
but it seemed like a good idea! ^_^)   
  
*****  
  
Mamoru sleepily turned over, his arms searching for Usagi. When he   
couldn't find her familiar form, his eyes snapped open. "Usako?"   
Silence greeted him. "Usako?"   
Again nothing. Worried now, he ran out of the room. She wasn't in   
the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room or the balcony. "USAKO?!??"   
Chibi-Usa stumbled into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Dad, what's   
wrong?"   
"Where's your mother?" he asked frantically.   
Chibi-Usa snapped her attention out of the remainder of her dreams,   
and began running through the apartment. "Mom? Mom!"   
"Usako!" screamed Mamoru at the same time.   
Desperate now, Mamoru ran out into the hallway. Emptiness greeted   
him. "Usako?!"   
With nothing else to do, he got out her communicator. Hitting the   
'all call' repeatedly.   
The first senshi to answer was Rei. "Mamoru-kun, what's wrong?"   
"Usako, I can't find her!" he yelled frantically.   
"NANI?!? How long has she been gone?" came another voice of a now   
wide awake Ami.   
He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I don't know. I   
woke up and she wasn't in bed."   
"Have you searched the apartment?" Minako asked, now fully aware   
of the situation.   
"YES, I can't find her, damn it! Where is she?"   
Another voice came across the communicator. "Mamoru-san, calm down.   
I know where she is."   
Mamoru stopped short in his hysteria. "Mako-chan?"   
"Hai, she is over here."   
Relief ran through Mamoru's veins. Finally he caught hold of his   
breath. "Why?"   
"Why don't you all come over here, it's nothing serious, but   
Usagi-chan could really use her friends support right about now, ne?"   
"Sou," came seven voices from all directions. Mamoru stayed on after   
everyone else sighed off. "Mako-chan?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Tell her I love her?"   
Makoto smiled, "Sure thing Mamoru-kun."   
Mamoru was the last to show up cause they had to take the bus.   
Usagi had taken the car and he wasn't going to let Chibi-Usa ride on   
his motorcycle.   
He entered the now full of female senshi apartment. "Mamo-chan!"   
Usagi cried out, coming up to him and wrapping her arms around him.   
He allowed himself the comfort of knowing she was alright before   
starting in on how irresponsible she had been for leaving without saying   
a word. Before he had the chance, however, Minako stopped him. "Usagi-  
chan, may I have a moment with Mamoru?"   
Usagi smiled, "Sure."   
Mamoru followed Minako to the balcony. "Nani?" he asked, just now   
really letting himself calm down.   
"I know your first thought, or maybe your second, was to yell at   
her for leaving without saying anything. But I would advise against it,"   
she started in a very unlike Minako serious tone.   
Mamoru looked up at the crescent moon. "Why?" he asked finally.   
"She needs encouragement, and a lot of it. Telling her anything but   
how good she is right now, is going to make her feel worse." Minako   
swallowed here. "According to Makoto, Usagi had a dream that she was an   
awful parent and you took the twins and left with them. She was shaken   
up badly and for some reason was afraid to tell you. So she came here."   
Mamoru felt his anger die down, along with his fears. So she   
feels the same way? That we aren't cut out for being parents... or   
better yet, I'M not cut out.  
He sighed long and hard. "I know how she feels."   
"Doesn't every parent?" Minako said with far more wisdom than   
Mamoru ever remembered hearing from her. "Babies don't come with manuals   
or how-to guides. No parent knows what they are doing. But I can tell you   
that you and Usagi practically raised Chibi-Usa for the better part of her   
childhood and look how wonderful she is. You're ready, believe me. Well,   
as ready as your ever going to be."   
Mamoru turned and hugged Minako briefly. "Minako-chan, arigato.   
Really, you've helped a lot."   
She smiled, "Anything for my friends, now," she began on a lighter   
note, "Let's go before Usagi eats Makoto out of house and home, and   
convince her of the same thing."   
"Sou."   
Usagi took another egg roll from the plate on the table and sighed.   
"I'm so scared minna, what if I can't do this? What if that dream is real?"   
It took all Rei had not to roll her eyes, just when they thought   
they had gotten through to her, she started in again. "Usagi, you're ready.   
Look, no one is ever completely ready for children, but you'll do a good job,   
don't worry." She smiled, giving her a friendly hug.   
Mamoru came back in the apartment and sat down next to Usagi,   
completely calm and feeling a lot better about his own fears also. "Usako,   
don't worry, ne?"   
Before realizing that he hadn't said enough, she started crying again.  
"I just want them to grow up healthy and happy, but what if I can't do it!"   
Mamoru started to comfort her when a small hand reached out and took   
his. He looked up to see Chibi-Usa mouthing something. Finally he figured   
out she was saying, "Give me a chance."   
Mamoru smiled and moved over to allow Chibi-Usa in-between them.   
The small rabbit somehow managed to sit on her mothers lap even   
with her very swollen tummy. "Mom?"   
"Yes sweetheart?" Usagi said without even thinking about what she   
was doing. Hearing Chibi-Usa call her mom was common as hearing Mamoru   
call her Usako.   
Chibi-Usa held her hand. "You are a wonderful mother to me, and   
you'll do a good job with the twins. Believe me, I know," she added,   
winking.   
Usagi found comfort in that fact. Yes, Chibi-Usa was a wonderful   
child - a little spoiled maybe, but she reasoned that was Mamoru's fault,   
not hers. And of course she would know if the twins were happy and   
healthy, she was their younger sister. Usagi smiled brightly and hugged   
her. "Arigato Small Lady, but you know what?"   
"Nani?"   
"You'll always be my first baby," she said in a whisper.   
Chibi-Usa smiled, remembering how her mother in the future would   
often say that.   
All the inner senshi, cats and Mamoru watched this scene with a   
faint smile.   
"Now that that is straight," Ami said, "It is four o'clock in the   
morning, and I'm sleepy."   
Usagi pouted out her lower lip. "But guys, I'm hungry!"   
The room erupted in laughter. Makoto brought in some rice cakes.   
"Why don't all of you each find a blanket and stay here the rest of the   
night? We haven't had a good sleep over since we were all staying at   
Usagi's."   
"Speaking of which," Luna began and everyone groaned, here it came;   
another senshi meeting.   
Suddenly a pillow came flying at Luna. "It's too early for a meeting!"   
Minako giggled, another pillow in her hand incase Luna insisted.   
"Okay, but ten o'clock, Rei's temple. It's scaring me how quiet it   
has been for the last six months. Just simple youma attacks? Something's   
up and we need to be ready."   
To everyone's surprise, Usagi agreed. "Yes, and as the temporary   
leader of the sailor senshi, Chibi-Usa needs some training before another   
major attack."   
Luna smiled proudly. In all of Usagi's nineteen years, she never   
thought she would see her say that. Her proud moment was not to last. "But   
only until the twins are born, then it's back under me. But first, I want   
popcorn!"   
Luna sighed, "Always thinking about her stomach."   
For once, Mamoru took the defensive, "Wait a second, Usako is   
eating for three now."   
"Wasn't she always?" Haruka laughed.   
A rice cake flew across the room, hitting Haruka in the face. She   
opened her eyes in surprise, but Usako was busying herself with something   
that only she could see on Mamoru's shirt.   
  
******  
  
An army of dark soldiers stood against the wall, waiting for Beryl's   
inspection. She had been waiting millenniums for this moment. She walked   
slowly down the line, closely checking each individual.   
"You - no good. Go back to training." She pointed to a youma,   
holding her nose up in disgust, "How dare you call yourself a soldier   
worthy enough to work under me."   
"Yes my queen," he said, everyone else down the line straighten   
their spines.   
Again she walked down the line. Satisfied that everyone presented   
was good enough to at least wear the sailor senshi down, she began her   
speech.   
"You are here today because you have chosen the dark path. You have   
chosen the winning side. We are preparing to start a war. All of you will   
not come back alive, but those who do will be pleasantly rewarded for your   
efforts when I rule the universe. Until then you are to train. We will defeat   
them."   
"Yes, Queen Beryl," the group said, bowing.   
  
*****  
  
"Come on Small Lady, I know you can do this, now concentrate!"   
Usagi encouraged, watching Chibi-Usa try to use the princess halacation  
wand.  
Mamoru watched worriedly from the side. "She's eight months   
pregnant, she don't need to be out there, she needs to let everyone   
else train Chibi-Usa," he mumbled for the twenty time in the last half   
hour.  
Haruka smiled. "She knows what she's doing, don't worry."   
"That's what worries me." He watched as Chibi-Usa finally got   
the sequence right and gathered the energy to the wand.   
"Now put it down, don't shout the activation words yet, we don't   
need you destroying Rei's temple," Usagi said gently, obviously tired.   
Haruka sighed, "I'm going to go train."   
Mamoru kept his gaze straight ahead, watching with worry as Usagi   
sat down and rubbed her lower back.   
Usagi flinched as one of the babies kicked her stomach. "Stop that   
you two, your gonna bruise the inside of my stomach," she told them   
gently. There was a deep chuckled behind her and she turned to see Mamoru   
watching her with glassy eyes.   
"Nani?"   
"You talk to them like they can hear you," he informed her, sitting   
down and starting to massage her back and shoulders.   
"They can hear me, they stopped kicking."   
He laughed again. "Wonder if they'll listen that good once they   
are born?"   
Usagi didn't answer him right away. A tightening pain shot across   
her back. But just as quickly it was gone. She dismissed it as back   
aches and smiled at Mamoru. "I doubt it."  
"Come on Mars! You can aim better than that!" Venus yelled,   
dodging her fire sniper again.   
Mercury was training with Neptune not far from where Venus and   
Mars were fighting. "Chabon Spray!"   
"MERCURY!!" they all yelled.   
"No since in training now, I can't see my hand in front of my   
face!" Jupiter said, throwing her hands up dramatically.   
Haruka slapped her on the shoulder, "That's okay, we need a   
rest anyway."   
They all powered down and sat on the steps in front of the   
temple. "So," Seiya started, looking around, "What now?"   
Usagi leaned back on Mamoru, feeling tired very suddenly.   
"Usako, you alright?" he asked, pushing the bangs off her forehead.   
She was starting to break out into a sweat.   
"Yeah, just so tired."   
Rei sighed, "Well you ought to be after getting out there and   
training with Chibi-Usa."   
Usagi didn't have the strength to argue with her. "Can I go lay   
down in your room?"   
Rei scrunched her eye brows up but nodded yes.   
Chibi-Usa watched as she slowly entered the temple. "Small Lady,   
go with your mother," Setsuna said.   
Chibi-Usa nodded and followed her, leaving a confused Mamoru in   
her wake.   
Usagi laid down carefully, lifting her shirt to rub her stomach.   
"What's wrong with you guys today?"   
Chibi-Usa stopped outside of the room to listen. Her mind was   
searching for a date, a date when the twins birthday was. September,   
no... oh no!...today! "Crap Mom, say something so we can get you to the   
hospital," she whispered, opening the door to the bedroom.   
Usagi smiled up at her. Chibi-Usa walked in slowly, amazed at   
how huge her stomach was.   
"Go on, you can feel them kick," she whispered to her daughter.   
Hesitantly she placed her small hand on her mother's round stomach.   
She felt a slight budge and giggled. "I think they are ready to come out."   
"I think your right," Usagi agreed.   
  
*****   
  
Mamoru half listened to the conversation about Beryl and the Dark  
Kingdom. He didn't want to listen at all, he wanted to be with Usagi.   
However, one of them needed to hear this and since she wasn't here, it   
had to be him.   
"I hope they gave up, but probably not," Minako stated.   
Mamoru had this over bearing compulsion that he needed to be with   
Usagi. He stood up and went inside only before he got there to be plowed   
down by Chibi-Usa.   
"Dad! Dad! Hurry!"   
Mamoru took off in a run for the room where Usagi was laying.   
Chibi-Usa continued outside. "Minna!! Hurry!!"   
The senshi, cats and lights ran inside after the bouncing pink   
haired girl. Fearing the worst.   
When they got there however they weren't ready for what they   
seen. Mamoru was helping Usagi up and the floor was soaked in water.   
"What's going on?" Minako asked, before Michiru hit her upside   
her head. "Mo Minako-chan... can't you see that Usagi-chan is in labor??"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Few things do I *really* enjoy writing more than labor sences. I can   
just imagine Mamoru loosing his once cool exterior for a trade in on   
a brand new pair of twins ;) What do you all think? Let me know! Email!  
  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
03-19-01 


	9. ChildBirth

******************  
From the Beginning, Round Two ~   
Part IX  
Title: Childbirth  
Author: Bethany ^_^  
Rated: Pg (language)  
Editor: Meara   
Author Email: Bethany212@aol.com  
******************  
  
"Mamo-chan, slow down! So help me if I get out of this alive,   
you won't live!" Usagi screamed as Mamoru let off the gas petal   
slightly.   
"Gomen ne, but I'm going to be a daddy!"   
Usagi sighed and gently laid her hand on top of Mamoru's on the   
steering wheel. "Mamo-chan, please slow down. Unfortunately your not  
going to be a daddy if you crash before we get there," she said, trying   
the smooth voice instead of yelling.  
Chibi-Usa held tightly to the door handle in the back seat of   
Mamoru's car. "That's red light number two dad, your gonna get a ticket,"   
she mumbled, knowing it will do little good.  
"Gomen ne, gomen ne," he mumbled, unknowingly pressing harder on the   
gas petal.  
"Mamo-chan, if you don't slow down, so help me I'm going to let   
Chibi-Usa drive!"  
Mamoru glanced down at the speed odometer, "Gomen Usa... I'll try."   
He took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles.   
He managed to get them there, in one piece. All the way through the   
hospital Usagi mumbled about being lucky to be alive. If she could live   
through Mamoru's driving, she decided, she could beat anything.   
Minako walked beside the wheelchair Usagi was in while Mamoru filled   
out papers. "Usa-chan, you know, I don't think I've ever seen Mamoru   
this shaken up. Do you think we should let him back here?"  
Usagi thought about it for a minute. "He deserves to see his first   
children born, but if he gets to be too much I want Makoto and Haruka outside   
the door to drag him out of here," she snickered.  
The doctor helped Usagi to a bed and placed a belt over her stomach and   
hooked some machines to it. "This will keep a track on your contractions and   
the babies heart rate." He took a minute to check her cervix before continueing,   
"You don't have long to go, but a little while. I'll be back," the doctor told   
them and left the room.   
Usagi sighed, already she wished Mamoru was in there. "What's taking   
him so long?"  
"I'll go find out," Minako volunteered, stepping out of the room. She   
walked quickly back to the waiting room where Mamoru was holding a clip board,   
trying to fill it out with shaking hands. Chibi-Usa was doing her best to get   
him to calm down and the rest of the senshi stood around with knowing smiles on   
their faces.   
"Mamoru-san, let me," Minako said, taking the clip board. She filled out   
what she knew about Usagi, then turned to Mamoru. An evil smile formed on her  
lips. "Umm, what's Usagi's madien name?"   
"...."  
"Mamoru-san?"  
"... I don't know!" he yelled, "I gotta get to Usako!" Up on his feet   
now, he ran out of the room.  
"Go get him," she motioned to Haruka and Makoto with a yawn. "Bring him   
back until we get him calmed down."  
"Sou," the two mock saluted and ran after him.  
They went opposite directions down the hall, glancing in rooms and   
dodging nurses and doctors. "Did you see a man about 6'4 with dark hair run   
past here?" Makoto asked the nurses station.   
"Yeah, he went to the elevators."  
"Shimatta!"  
"Nani?" Haruka said, coming up behind her.   
"He's on another floor. Probably maternity. Let's take the stairs."  
The emergency exit opened and Mako and Haruka stepped in the hall way,   
breathing heavily. "Look, there he goes!" Haruka screamed, taking off around a   
corner that Mamoru had passed a second before. Her shoes slid about on the   
waxed floor and she held onto the wall for balance.   
Mako regained her balance first and ran as fast as her legs would take   
her down the hall. A small scream left her throat before she slammed into an   
empty hospital bed coming out of one of the rooms.  
Haruka passed by, "Don't worry, I've got him!"  
Mako shook her head. "He can be so fast when he's determined!" Her eyes   
bulged as Haruka fell to the floor. "SLIDE IN FOR THE HOME RUN!" Makoto screamed,   
not giving another thought to everyone watching them.   
Haruka slid down, grabbed Mamoru by his ankles and dragged him to the   
ground with her.   
"YES HARUKA!" Mako yelped and whistled.   
Together the two bruised warriors pushed a screaming and kicking Mamoru   
back to the waiting room.   
When they entered the room, Rei did the only logical thing she could think   
of. She burst out laughing. Mako was holding her stomach with one hand, her   
auburn ponytail halfway down her back. And if Makoto wasn't funny enough, Haruka   
was a *real* sight. Her blonde hair looked like she had pulled it almost out in   
frustration, the front of her white shirt was black as well as the front of her   
jeans. Both of their faces were red and sweat dripped from their hair.  
"What happened to you two?" Ami asked in surprise after returning from   
Usagi's room.  
Mako pointed to Mamoru with disgust. "He's what happened to us!"  
Mamoru glared at them, but didn't say a word. Minako had already informed   
him that he wasn't going to see Usagi until he calmed down. And screaming at them   
wasn't the best way to show he was in control. After careful consideration, Mamoru   
decided that he couldn't take on all eight senshi, three lights and his daughter   
to get out of the room.  
Seiya walked back from the snack machine with a bag of chips and a coke.   
"Here Mamoru-san, drink this and then we might take you to her."  
Mamoru growled and took the can. In two swallows it was gone.   
His face scrunched up, "What the hell did you put in that?"  
Taiki laughed, "Umm, something to keep you calm."  
"Now can I go to her?" he pleaded. Everyone looked to Minako.   
"Why does everyone keep looking at her?!" he yelled, forgetting to be  
*in control*.  
"Cause I'm the leader, so I make the rules." She smiled, "Say   
your sorry and you may go."  
"Gomen ne," he whispered.  
"Nani? I couldn't hear you," Minako giggled, there was nothing   
like kicking a man when he was down.  
"I said, Gomen Ne!" he said in his most controlled tone.  
"Okay, Haruka, Makoto. Usagi has requested you stay outside the room   
until the birthing is over. Just in case your needed - if you get my drift."  
"Yeah, got ya," Makoto mumbled. "Let's go Mamoru-san."  
Ami sat down before exploding in a fit of giggles. "What did you do   
to that poor man?"  
"Usagi said to bring him to her after he calmed down. But he escaped,"   
she sighed, "How's Usagi-chan holding up?"  
"The doctor said any minute now, she's doing it natural, no drugs, can you   
believe that?"   
"NO WAY!" Rei yelled. "That wimp is doing it natural? That's worse than   
any injury youmas give!"  
"I know," Ami said, "But she didn't want to be drugged up."  
  
*****  
  
Haruka grabbed Mamoru's arm. "Don't do anything stupid in there, she's   
in a lot of pain."  
"Don't worry," he hissed, then caught the look in Haruka's eye.   
She wasn't trying to be mean, she was worried. "It's okay," he said   
softer, "I just want to be with her."  
Makoto slapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, she'll be fine if she   
doesn't call you every name in the book in the process," she giggled.   
Mamoru nodded and entered the room. Immediately Usagi looked up and her   
face took on a relieved look. "Mamo-chan!" she held her arms out to him and he   
came and embraced her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Hai, doctor said *gasp* we are going to push *gasp again* on the next   
set of *gasp one more time* contractions."  
He pressed his forehead against hers, "Don't worry, I'm right here and in   
no time at all our babies will be in our arms."  
She nodded and felt the pain beginning again. The doctor came in, preparing   
quickly he looked up from his position. "Okay, here we go!"   
As Usagi pushed, she screamed - and so did Mamoru. He clenched his teeth   
together so hard that he thought they would turn to dust. Covering her face with   
his hand, trying to comfort her, he only succeeded in blocking her breathing.  
"Mamo-chan! *gasp* Dammit! Let go!" she screamed.  
He moved his arm briefly before doing it again. "MAKO-CHAN!" she screamed.   
Makoto came in the room, and grabbed Mamoru's arm.   
"Your going to cut off her breathing!" she shrieked.  
Mamoru took a deep breath and moved his arm.   
"Push, come on Chiba-san, one more!" the doctor urged.   
Usagi tensed up her exhausted body and pushed with all her might. The   
room went strangely quiet before a loud wail broke out.   
Outside the room, Makoto laughed. "Definitely Usagi's child."  
The doctor handed off the first child to a nurse before beginning work on   
Usagi once more. "Okay, the second is going to be easier, but you still need to   
push slightly, ne?"   
Usagi nodded and grabbed Mamoru's hand again. With one last push, another   
even higher pitched wail echoed in the room.   
  
*****  
  
Mamoru looked down at the child bundled in a pink blanket in his arms.   
Her black hair glistened in the light. In Usagi's arms was a child bundled in   
blue, black hair also covering his head.   
"They look like you Mamo-chan," Usagi breathed.  
Mamoru smiled, "...yeah..."   
A knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" Usagi called allowing her   
parents, eight senshi, star lights, and Chibi-Usa to come in.  
Everyone gathered around looking at the babies. "They're beautiful,"   
Rei commented, taking the girl from Mamoru. "No denying who this little   
one's father is, looks just like you Mamoru-san."  
"...." Mamoru leaned in closer to Usagi and kissed her lips lightly.   
Usagi handed the boy to Ikuko. "What did you name them?" she asked,   
cradling the child close to her heart while Kenji watched.  
"The girl is Sorano and the boy is Kazeno." **  
"I like those names," Michiru and Haruka said at the same time, sending   
everyone into a fit of laughter.  
Chibi-Usa went up to Ikuko. "Grandma, can I hold him?"  
Ikuko looked at her with a small smile. She had known for quite a while   
that Chibi-Usa was her granddaughter, but the child had always addressed her   
as Tsukino-san, the new name was a wonderful change.   
"Of course dear, but you need to sit down."  
Chibi-Usa smiled at the boy. "Hi, I'm your... umm, younger sister," she   
giggled, "It's hard to believe that this is the same Kazeno that bugs the crap   
out of me at home!"  
"Gonna be good lookin' kids," Haruka smiled at Sorano. "Just hope they   
don't have Mamoru's looks *and* determination. If so, your going to be in a   
lot of trouble Odango," she laughed.  
Usagi looked questionably at Mamoru, but the new father just blushed  
and went back to admirning his children. Usagi winked at Haruka. "I want  
to hear this story."  
"Later," Haruka promised, winking evily at Mamoru, who groaned in  
responce.  
  
--End Chapter 9.  
  
** - I couldn't think of any names at all for the twins, so I asked Lianne if   
I could use the names she gave the set of twins in her story and she is soooo   
nice and said I could!! *hugs* arigato Lianne!  
Sorano means "of the sky" and Kazeno means "of the wind."  
  
AN: 03-19-01: I now know where to find Japanese baby names, but I still  
absolutly LOVE those names and I am still very appreciative that Lianne  
was nice enough to let me borrow her idea. :)  
  
3 Bethany   
Bethany212@aol.com  
03-19-01 (as if you didn't catch that up there ^_~) 


	10. The Worst Price

**************  
From the Beginning ~ Part 10  
Title: The Worst Price  
By: Bethany ^_^  
Rated: P.G. 13 (language)  
Editor: Meara  
**************  
  
Time Frame: About two months from the last chapter. In the last while  
nothing but simple youma attacks have been plagueing Tokyo. Nothing to  
really write a whole lot about. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi heard babies cries and opened her eyes. She waited, again   
hearing the sound. Sighing, she unwrapped Mamoru's arms from her waist,   
and stumbled toward the nursery. She was greeted by Chibi-Usa, who was   
already holding one of the screaming twins.   
"You don't have to get up with them," Usagi said gently.  
Chibi-Usa giggled and handed Kazeno to Usagi. Then leaned down to   
pick up Sorano. "What's the matter Sora? What's wrong?" she cooed at   
the child in her arms.  
Usagi walked back and forth to ease her children's mind. "Please go   
back to sleep Kaze, please? Mommy has to get some sleep too," whispered   
softly.   
The child pulled at her, trying to get to Chibi-Usa. Usagi traded   
with Chibi-Usa. Still, both twins cried.  
"Now what?" Chibi-Usa asked the air.  
She put Kazeno down in a crib and Usagi accidentally laid Sorano   
down in the same bed.   
Suddenly the crying stopped.  
Usagi looked over. "Oops, put them in the same bed." She picked   
Sorano up, and both children began crying once more.  
She laid her down next to Kazeno and they stopped.   
"Are you seeing a pattern here mom?" Chibi-Usa asked, picking   
Kazeno up causing both children to start crying again. "Okay, guess  
you stay in the same bed," she concluded, putting Kaze back down.  
Usagi laughed. "Well now we know what was wrong with them." She   
hugged Chibi-Usa. "Honey, you don't have to get up with them,   
you can sleep."   
"That's okay mom, I want to, and besides I was up getting some   
milk anyhow." Chibi-Usa smiled, heading back to the living room.   
The nursery had taken her room, so now she slept on the couch.  
"Night Mom!"  
"Night Small Lady!" Usagi responded and laid back down. Strong   
arms came around her waist and turned her over to her back.   
"I love you Usako," Mamoru mumbled, laying his head on her  
chest and going back to sleep.  
Usagi smiled, running her hands through his hair.   
  
******  
  
"I grow impatient my master... we have waited too long. Something   
has to be done, I want them destroyed!" Beryl demanded.  
"Calm yourself," the dark mist replied. "Our time is growing near."   
Beryl smirked. "You told me that months ago! When?"   
Metallia expanded her size to cover then entire room. "Don't argue   
with me Beryl, I saved you. But I can kill you just as well."   
Beryl's next comment died on her lips at those words.   
"Yes my master," she mumbled, stalking from the room before she   
said something she would regret.   
"Yes my master," she mocked, continuing back to her quarters.   
"The day will come damn you! It will come when I make the rules,   
when I am *your* master." She laughed at this thought.   
"General Korntz, come forward and tell me what the prince and   
princess have been doing."   
The tall man appeared before Beryl, his bright green eyes focused   
on her, and bowed.   
"Your majesty, the princess gave birth to a healthy set of twins,   
they are currently two months old. Names, Chiba Sorano, female and Chiba   
Kazeno, male. Both children are small duplicates of their father, blue   
eyes, black hair and from what I gather, just as determined even at their   
age. They currently still reside at the same apartment they have always   
lived. The small child that was with them from the beginning is still   
there. Name, Chiba Usagi Small Lady Serenity. She is their daughter   
here from the future world. Age thirteen, birthday June 30."  
"The future?" Beryl questioned, this really was the first thing of   
real interest to her. "How is that accomplished?"  
"A key, Majesty, that the child carries with her allows her passage   
through a link to the palace in the future."  
"Who rules there?" Beryl asked, her interest peeked. She expected   
it to be herself, but the general's words enraged her.  
"The princess and prince in the future rule, known as Neo-Queen   
Serenity and Neo-King Endymion. They rule from the Crystal Palace in   
the heart of Crystal Tokyo."  
Beryl sat forward and frowned. "I will rule damn it! I will *not* be   
beaten by a moon child. Her day as queen is soon up! I want to hit her   
where it hurts... " Find out general, how do I bring her and him to  
their knees?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty," he bowed and left the room.  
Beryl sat back and cupped her chin in her hands. "So the happy   
princess has her family with *my* prince, now does she? Not for long,   
soon enough I will have you begging me for mercy!"   
  
*******  
  
"Sweetheart," Usagi mumbled to her husband. "Your turn."   
Mamoru pulled the covers over his head. "But I don't want to get   
up..." he whined.  
"Then you shouldn't have had children! Now hurry up before whoever   
is crying wakes the other one up!"  
A loud wailing sound came from the nursery. "That's definitely Sora,   
her lungs are as healthy as yours..." having finished the sentence, he   
slipped out of the bed and flew out the door before his words had time to   
seep into Usagi's head.   
"Mamo-baka!!" she yelled and got out of the bed. "When I get my hands--"  
"Mom?" came a weak, shaking voice from the hallway.  
Usagi almost ran to the door and found Chibi-Usa laying on her side   
in the hallway, holding her stomach, small tears running down her face.   
"Chibi-Usa?! Oh gods, what's the matter sweetheart?" Usagi asked   
frantically, kneeling beside her daughter.  
"My whole body hurts momma, all over it hurts..."  
Usagi placed her hand on her forehead; the child was burning up in a   
fever. Her face was pale, and she was shaking from some unseen cold.   
"Mamo-chan?"  
No answer - she could barely make out a voice trying his best to calm   
down a crying baby. Usagi slid her arm down Chibi-Usa's neck, and   
panicked at how cold and clammy it was compared to her hot, sweaty face.   
"MAMO-CHAN!!"  
In a second he was in the hallway. "Usako? What's wrong?"  
"Get Chibi-Usa and bring her in here on the couch, hurry!"  
Mamoru wasted not time in doing just that. Laying her on the couch,   
he put his hand on her forehead and almost panicked. Having just finished   
medical school, he knew for a fact that something was extremely wrong.   
"Chibi-Usa, sweetheart, where do you hurt?" he asked, trying to cover the   
worry in his voice from Usagi.  
"Everywhere," she moaned, turning her head to the side. "Daddy, make   
it stop..." she started crying.  
Mamoru bit his tongue, going back over everything he knew about   
childhood diseases. It seemed like the flu, but an extremely bad case.   
He knew that just two hours earlier she was fine.   
"Usako, get a bowl of cold water and a cloth, some aspirin, and   
three blankets." Usagi nodded and started running around the apartment   
doing as asked.  
Mamoru looked back down at Chibi-Usa and gasped. Her crescent moon   
was blazing on her forehead, gathering energy. "Chibi-Usa, daijobu?"   
Her eyes fluttered open to stare at his worried blue ones, but she   
couldn't speak.  
"Small Lady!" he demanded, watching in horror as the beam started   
glowing.  
There was a slight flapping noise followed by the sound of small   
padded paws scurrying across the room. "Small Lady, oh no!" Diana yelped,   
her eyes wide with fear.   
Mamoru ran in the bedroom and emerged a few seconds later with Usagi's   
communicator, pressing the Mercury symbol repeatedly. Finally Ami's   
sleepy face came on the screen. "Hai Mamoru-san?" after a second, the   
possibilities of why he would be contacting her this early came  
into mind and she snapped to attention. "Doushita no? Where is   
Usagi-chan?"  
"Usako is fine, but we need you, Chibi-Usa is sick and I'm not sure   
with what, it came on very suddenly, like in the last couple of hours."   
Ami sighed a little in relief, then nodded her head. "I'll be there   
in a minute," she replied and sighed off.  
Outside the balcony doors, a tall man stood smiling with glee at   
himself. A small empty bottle with an 'x' on it clutched in one hand   
where a few hours earlier he had poured it s contents into the milk jug   
in the refrigerator marked 'kids milk.'   
  
*****  
  
Taiki sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Seiya-chan, why do we have to get   
up so early for a jog?"  
"We've been neglecting our morning jogs for too long, it's time we   
got back in the habit."  
"But," Yaten whined, "morning technically lasts until twelve   
o'clock, couldn't we have gotten up around eleven and still called it a   
morning jog?" he complained, looking at his watch that read 6:46 a.m.  
Seiya sighed and glanced up at an apartment building, wondering   
absentmindedly if Usagi was up.   
He let out a small laugh.  
"Nani?" his brothers inquired.  
"Just wondering if Usagi was up yet, kinda funny, ne?" he laughed.   
Before Taiki could answer he ran into someone, knocking them both   
to the ground. "Gomen ne miss, boku o yuruse, I wasn't watching were I   
was go--" he stopped short when he realized he knew the short blue haired   
girl infront of him. "Ami-chan! I-err, gomen," he blushed, helping her   
up.  
Ami brushed herself off and smiled, "That's okay, you get used to   
being knocked down spending most of your life around Usagi, speaking of   
which, I really have to go. Chibi-Usa is sick," she explained, running   
into the apartment lobby they were standing infront of.  
The Lights looked at each other, then followed Ami inside and up to   
Mamoru and Usagi's apartment.  
Ami didn't even have to knock, as soon as she was near the door,   
Usagi pulled it open, tears streaming down her face. She sighed with a   
little amount of relief. "Ami-chan, thank Selene. . .Chibi-Usa,   
she's burning up and... and... and..." within a matter of seconds she   
was on her knees, crying. Mamoru came up behind her and picked her up,   
carrying her to the bedroom.   
Ami went directly to the living room to where Diana was watching her   
master worriedly.  
The Lights stood side by side in the living room, watching Ami scan   
the small neo-princess with her computer. Mamoru came back a few minutes   
later with a somewhat calmed Usagi clutching his arm.  
Ami sighed, standing up, "Mercury Eternal...MAKE-UP!" A second   
later Eternal Sailor Mercury stood where Ami had a moment before. She   
pulled her visor over her eyes and started typing into her computer after   
repeatedly scanning Chibi-Usa. Shaking her head worriedly, she looked at  
the Lights, then Diana, Mamoru and finally Usagi. "Poison," she whispered.  
The entire room went silent, then a small scream gained volume until   
it bounced off the walls, letting the world know of a mother's heartbreak.   
Mamoru brought his hand over Usagi's mouth and kissed her forehead.   
"Usa, calm down... please..." Still she screamed and cried.  
Mercury directed a look at Mamoru and he nodded in silent   
understanding. She pulled out a needle from seemingly nowhere and pushed   
it's contents into Usagi's arm. In seconds she was out, Mamoru holding   
her up.  
  
*******  
  
A man, in a general's uniform, walked down a dark hallway. The   
blackness parted long enough for him to pass before it gathered around   
once more. He stopped abruptly infront of a two large double doors and   
took a deep breath. Pushing the doors open, he slipped inside and closed   
the door behind him.  
"Korntz, it's about time, I almost gave up on you," a deep, booming   
voice said the instant he came through.  
Korntz smirked indifferently, "You have no patience, so it does not   
surprise me in the least."  
"Did you succeed?" the man asked.  
Korntz set the empty bottle down on the table, "Hai, the small girl   
is already sick and it is only a matter of time before Princess Serenity   
feeds the same milk to the twins."  
"Is that so?" the indifferent voice sounded, softer and more   
concerned than before.  
"Hai."   
The man turned his back to his company, his shoulder length hair   
flying up with his movement. "Gomen Princess," he said to the air, but   
Korntz heard him none the less.   
"Why is it we are helping them again?" Korntz asked.  
The man turned back to him, "Don't ask too many questions, just make   
sure Beryl knows not of your doings, it would get both of us killed...  
again."  
"Yes, I know," Korntz continued, "But that is one reason I need to   
know why I'm betraying my queen a second time."  
An almost blinding light flashed in the room, another man standing   
in it's place. "Just do it, we have good reasons," the man said.  
Korntz looked him up and down in disgust, "You too, ne?"   
"Hai. We must help the prince's children before Beryl attacks."   
Korntz started to protest when one more light flashed. "Great,"   
Korntz mumbled, "I have no need to listen any longer, if you require my   
services, then you know how to find me," he informed before leaving the   
room.  
He reappeared in the throne room infront of Queen Beryl, "Your   
majesty, I bring news about the princess' children."   
"Proceed," she commanded, never looking up from her crystal ball.  
"The oldest is sick and the twins are getting that way. What do   
you wish?"  
"Sick with what?" she asked causally.  
Korntz shifted nervously, wondering weather to tell the truth. His   
loyalty laid with two people, his queen and *them*. Finally he said   
slowly, "Seems nothing more than the flu, your majesty."   
Beryl nodded, "Dismissed."   
Korntz turned on his heel and left the room, mumbling silently   
that this made the third time he lied to his queen.  
As he left the room, Beryl looked up from her crystal ball to point   
at one of her youmas. "Kill him."   
  
*******  
  
Usagi woke up to the sound of someone singing softly. Her eyes   
opened and she closed them just as quickly to block out the bright sun.   
After a few tries she completely opened them and focused in on Hotaru   
walking back and forth, singing to one of the twins. "Hotaru-chan?"  
Hotaru looked up at Usagi, "Your awake! About time!" she tried to   
sound cheerful, but only succeeded in sounding wane and sad.  
"How's Chibi-Usa?"   
Hotaru bit her lip and cradled Sorano further in her arms.   
"Hotaru-chan, tell me," Usagi said in her royal voice that left the   
child with no choice but to answer.   
"Yes, you see, um, Mamoru-san, Ami-chan, Michiru-mama, Setsunna-mama   
and the lights took her to the hospital a couple of hours ago. He asked the   
rest of us to stay here with you and the twins."   
"HE DONE WHAT?" she screamed, getting up from the bed only to fall   
back down with dizziness.  
The bedroom door swung open and Rei, Makoto, Minako and Haruka   
rushed in. "What's wrong?" Rei asked in a gush.  
Usagi stood up again, slower than the first time and started pulling   
clothes out of the drawers.   
"You didn't tell me that they took my daughter to the hospital?!   
I need to be there!"  
Minako put her hand on Usagi shoulder. "Usa-chan, your not going   
anywhere. You need to stay here and help take care of the twins, Mamoru-  
san will call if your needed at the hospital."  
"But thats my daughter!! I have to be there!"  
"Usagi-chan," Makoto said in a determined but soft voice. "You   
are not leaving this apartment unless Mamoru says so. I'm sorry, but   
that was a direct order and we can't let you leave."  
"Direct order?! Dammit your loyalty lies to me before him!" she   
yelled.   
Everyone in the room gasped. Never had Usagi belittled Mamoru's   
wishes or status like this before.  
Suddenly Usagi sat down hard on the bed and started crying. "Gomen   
ne minna, I'm so scared for my little girl."   
Rei put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I understand, but   
you need to think of the twins well being also."  
Usagi nodded. "Your right Rei-chan, gomen ne. But... has he   
called? When did they leave?"  
Rei looked to Minako, the last to actually talk to Mamoru.   
"They have her in I.C.U., she has been poisoned with something and   
it's taking quite a toll on her," Minako explained softly.  
Usagi buried her face in her hands and cried softly. "Chibi-Usa...  
my goodness... she was okay last night, she was helping me with the   
twins... and then all of the sudden... she was... crying... and...  
in pain..."   
"Shh," Rei cooed, trying to calm her down. Hotaru stood by the   
window with a screaming Sorano who wanted her mommy. Her high pitched   
voice calling out. "Mama... Mama... Mama..."  
Usagi brushed her tears away and put on a fake smile as she took   
Sora from Hotaru's arms and cradled her close to her own chest. "Sora,   
honey, doushita no?"  
The cry died down into a sweet giggle and sigh of contentment. "Mmmm,"   
the baby gurgled then suddenly started crying again. This time throwing   
up all over Usagi.  
Her eyes widen with fear at the red colored liquid pouring from   
her daughter's mouth.   
"Oh my God!" All the eyes in the room widened and Makoto took Sorano   
from Usagi before she dropped her. Minako rushed in with wet wipes and   
Haruka contacted Ami on the communicator.  
"What have you feed her?" Makoto asked frantically.  
Eyes wide, Hotaru opened her mouth, but started throwing up in   
disgust at seeing the blood.   
Usagi grabbed the telephone and dialed Mamoru's cell phone number.   
After one ring he picked up. "Hai?"  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi cried. There was a hint of hysteria in   
Mamoru's voice at the sound of Usagi's sobbing.   
"Usako? Are you okay? Are the twins okay?"  
"Mamo-chan, she's throwing up blood... Mamo-chan..!"  
Rei took the phone from Usagi and laid her down. She could hear   
Mamoru screaming even though the phone was on the table.   
Finally she picked the cordless up and walked out of the room   
with it, telling Makoto to calm Usagi down before she hit hysteria   
again.   
"MINNA! DAMMIT! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Mamoru screamed into the   
phone.  
Rei pulled the phone from her ear until he stopped yelling.   
When it quieted again, she answered him. "Mamoru-san, I'm afraid   
that Sorano is sick also, she's throwing up blood the same way   
Chibi-Usa was."  
"God... no..." was the horrified voice. "Bring the twins in,   
both of them, if Sorano is sick, then more than likely Kazeno will   
be also, don't tell Usako that. Just bring them in."  
"Do you want me to bring Usagi with us?"  
"Hai, if not she'll kill somebody trying to get here." He   
wasn't about to say that he wanted her there because he needed her,   
as well as the children.  
After calming Usagi down considerably, they left the apartment   
in two different cars. When they arrived at the emergency room doors,   
Mamoru and a team of nurses meet them.  
Usagi walked beside the stretchers carrying her babies until   
the nurses stopped her. At that point, Mamoru lead her back to the   
waiting room.   
Usagi cried for a minute or two, then took Mamoru's cell phone.   
"What are you doing Usako?"  
"Calling my parents," she replied, hushing him with a finger   
to his lips.  
  
*******  
  
Ikuko had just finished loading the dishwasher when the phone   
rang. She picked it up, immediately sensing it was Usagi. "Hi honey,"   
she sang out.  
"How'd you know--oh never mind," Usagi said. "I just wanted to   
let you know... that well," here her voice started breaking down   
again and Ikuko could barely hear Mamoru trying to comfort her.  
"What is it?" she demanded, starting to panic herself.  
Usagi sobbed harder and Ikuko heard Mamoru take the phone from   
her. "Mom," Ikuko had insisted if he was going to address her for him   
to call her mom or mother, "We're at the hospital. Now before you   
panic, Usagi is okay, physically. The twins and Chibi-Usa have been   
admitted."  
"Nani? Doushite?" she demanded, her high pitched voice bringing   
her husband in from the living room.  
"We're not sure, some kind of poison they think," he explained,   
and Usagi started crying harder.  
"What hospital are you at?!" she demanded, Keniji started   
tapping his foot impatiently beside her.  
Mamoru took a second to calm his wife down so he could speak.   
"T.U." he replied, "Are you coming down here?"  
"Of course," she replied shortly. "See you in a minute." She   
hung up the phone and sank into a nearby chair.   
"Nani?" Kenji demanded.  
"The twins... Chibi-Usa... poison..."  
  
*******  
  
Chibi-Usa opened her eyes; they felt like they weighed ten   
pounds each. A quick scan of the room proved that she was in the   
hospital, and the scenery from the window showed she was at the   
university. The room was dark, save for the sun flittering through   
the curtains and the light at the bottom of the door. She sat up   
slowly, her head spinning in protest. Her stomach felt raw and her   
body was freezing.  
"Mama?"   
No answer.   
She knew the room was empty, but it always seemed that when she   
called for Usagi she was always there. It must be a mother's talent.   
But now she wasn't there and Chibi-Usa was scared.  
Across from her was a metal crib, the mattress showing a small   
bundle laying inside. Black hair seeped out from under the blanket.   
"Kaze? Sora?"  
The child moved in the bed, her dark blue eyes peeking out from  
behind the pink blanket.  
Chibi-Usa tried to get up, but her legs refused. She turned   
her sad red eyes to Sora. "Gomen ne, I can't get up."   
Sora started crying softly. "Mmmmmmmm.... bllkkkkkk-" horrible   
noises started coming from the crib as red liquid poured from Sorano's   
mouth and splatted on the floor and bed.   
When she finished, her scared blue eyes again found Chibi-Usa's   
and she cried louder.  
Chibi-Usa stared in horror at the blood then started screaming  
to the top of her lungs.  
  
*******  
  
Two halls down, in the waiting room, Usagi was holding on to   
Mamoru's arm for dear life, crying softly. Rei, Minako and Ami were   
talking softly and everyone else sat watching the clock or Usagi.   
Mamoru reached down and swept a piece of hair from Usagi's   
forehead. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. Mamoru jumped slightly   
as she sat up straight and strained like she was listening for   
something.   
"Usako?"   
"Chibi-Usa!" she called suddenly, racing out of the room in a   
flash before any one could stop her. Mamoru blinked away his shock   
and got up to go after her. He ran into her parents on the way out   
the door.   
"Gomen ne, I'll be right back!" he called, running after Usagi's   
disappearing form.  
He caught up with Usagi outside of Chibi-Usa and Sorano's room.   
She was arguing with a nurse. "That is my babies and I'm going in   
there!" she demanded, her eyes burning a bright blue.  
The nurse turned helplessly to Mamoru. "Chiba-san, could you   
please get your wife under control?"  
"Hai," Mamoru took Usagi's arms, and to the doctor's complete   
surprise, pushed his way past the nurse and into the room. The doctor   
that was with the children looked up in surprise.  
"Mama!" Chibi-Usa said sleepily, a smiled flashing across her   
face. "Mama, what's wrong with Sora? What's wrong with me?"  
Usagi finally felt her heart start beating at a normal pace   
as she held her *youngest* child in her arms.   
"Chibi-Usa, your sick that's all baby, but you'll be fine."  
"What about Sora? She was throwing up blood Mama! She was so   
scared and I was so scared."  
Mamoru stood in the corner of the room, arguing with the doctor.   
"I know hospital procedure, but I can also tell you that if you think   
your going to keep either me or my wife from our children, then you've   
got another thing coming. Usagi can stay in here as long as she likes   
and you or no one else will tell me different. And I want to know   
where Kazeno is." Mamoru tapped his foot impatiently at the doctor,   
his hard blue eyes burning into brown ones.  
The doctor stumbled over his voice a few moments before finally   
obliging. "Your son is in another room for he has yet to become sick.   
We thought it best if he stayed away from the sick children."  
"I want to see him," Mamoru said, it wasn't a request, but a   
demand.  
The doctor looked down at his chart. "Of course, but visiting   
hours--"  
"I don't give a damn about your visiting hours, I want to see my   
son," Mamoru growled, his voice barely a whisper, but it had the effect   
of screaming.  
"Of course Chiba-san, come with me."  
Mamoru placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usako, come on,   
we're going to see Kaze, we'll be right back Chibi-Usa," he added,   
smiling lovingly at his daughter. "Get some sleep, ne?"  
"Okay Dad," she said barely, closing her eyes and sleep taking   
over.   
Usagi smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. Walking to   
the crib, she smiled at her other sleeping daughter. "I love you."   
Mamoru lead her out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
Korntz shifted to a human state and walked cautiously into the   
hospital.   
Inside his jacket pocket was a bottle of liquid that would save   
Princess Serenity's children now that they were immune to any dark   
energy. He was undecided as to what he wished for at this point, but   
he had orders, and although they didn't t come from the queen, he was   
carrying them out.  
He paused out side of the room that held the small boy twin.   
Even his cold heart shuttered at the sight of the nurse cleaning up   
the blood from the child's face.  
"What are you doing?" He thought it was in his head, but a deep   
growl and the feeling of eyes boring into him, made him think twice.  
He looked behind him to stare into ice blue eyes and sky blue   
eyes turned hard.   
"I said what are you doing?" Mamoru repeated, eyeing the man.   
Usagi's eyes widen in fear and pure hatred at the man before her.   
Her eyes scanned past him into the room beyond where she could barely   
make out a nurse wiping Kazeno off.   
"What are you doing here?" Mamoru repeated, his fist clinching and   
unclinching at his sides.  
The man looked at him strangely. "Come with me."  
Mamoru blinked. Then again. "What?" he finally managed.  
"Come with me."  
Mamoru threw a worried glance inside the room that held his son,   
then down at his wife who was clutching his arm. "What?" he shook his   
head to make more sense of the sudden situation.  
Korntz blew out frustrated air. "Do you want your children to live?"   
he asked bluntly, eyeing the two before him.  
Mamoru took a step forward, Usagi still at his side. "What do   
you mean?"  
Korntz waved a hand in the air, at his command a black void   
filled the air before him. "Come with me."  
Green eyes meet blue then blue again. Mamoru stepped through   
the portal.  
  
****  
  
Rei looked up from the magazine she was reading. Evil. Pure   
undaunted evil radiated through her soul. Her mind reeled in the   
strange presence before her eyes snapped open.   
She stood up in a flash and moved her head back, staring at   
the nothingness before her.  
Ami's computer started beeping.  
Haruka's mind recalled as she was clutched by a terrible headache.  
Setsuna stood up, summoned her time staff and closed her eyes.   
Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten all reached for their hension sticks.  
Minako clutched her hension stick tightly.  
Makoto laid a reassuring hand on Ikuko who was watching the room   
with fear.   
Fear of what, she couldn't explain.  
  
****  
  
Beryl stepped off her throne and left the main room. It summoned   
and she obeyed.   
But not for long.  
Metallia's mist filled the giant room, booming in presence. Waiting   
ever so patiently for 'her' to arrive.   
This was a useless battle, Beryl was still as useless as ever.   
Many plans had been conjured up, then all but forgotten.   
Useless bitch.  
"Yes my queen," Beryl's small form kneeled before Metallia.   
She looked down. Useless.  
"What is happening? Why do we still wait? You had permission long   
ago to destroy Earth! What is the problem?!"  
Beryl stared at the floor.  
"Well?" she purred.  
Silence.  
"Beryl! What is the meaning of this? You successfully attack   
Princess Serenity... and then you *save* her? You take her a second   
time cause her to abandoned Endymion, and her *prince* saves the day.   
Third time, you capture her, the prince, all the senshi and they *escape*?   
And now that we have the ginzuishou, all the power we need to attack AND YOUR   
SITTING ON YOUR ASS DOING NOTHING!"  
Her lack of movement caused Metallia to scream with rage. Her lack   
of concern that her life was just about over, again. Nothing.   
"Well, we don't exactly have the ginzuishou." Beryl screamed and   
her body shook as Metallia entered her. The room went completely black,   
every fiber, every core of darkness emitting itself into one woman.  
Metallia laughed. "Die bitch."  
  
*****  
  
Chibi-Usa felt a cold wind blow through the room. She shivered, still   
only wearing pink baby doll pajamas, slowly eased herself across the room   
in an attempt to reach the iron crib that held her sister.   
"Sora?"  
Silence.  
"Sora?" she repeated, holding on to the side of the bed for balance.   
Silence, darkness, blankness.  
Chibi-Usa felt the cool air blow through again. Her eyes flashed   
black, then red again. "Sora?   
"Mama? Daddy?"  
Sorano's tiny eyes filled with fear as Chibi-Usa reached for her.   
Her black eyes staring at nothing.   
Then they flashed, and for a split second the red penetrated the   
black. "Sora?"  
The blinds shook and the window opened, a light flashed in the   
room.   
"Damned fool," the figure cursed. "He didn't get here in time."   
Pulling a silenced Chibi-Usa in one arm and a scared-out-of-her-mind   
baby in the other, he left.  
  
******  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes and immediately one word left his mouth.   
"Usako."  
She grabbed his hand and he allowed a small breath of relief to   
penetrate his soul.   
"Where are we?"  
The last breath of the word never left his mouth when the room   
exploded in light. A tall figure stood ten feet infront of the prince   
and princess.  
As he turned, Mamoru and Usagi's both gaped.   
"Masaka..." Usagi breathed.  
The man turned completely and bowed, his silver hair brushing the   
side of his face in the swift action.   
Mamoru blinked hard before allowing his jaw to fall open.   
"Kunzite?"   
  
--End Chapter 10.  
  
Hope ya'll enjoyed!  
  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
03-19-01 


	11. The Return of Friends

*********  
Part 11 - From the Begining - Round Two  
The Return of Friends  
By: Bethany   
Rated: PG (language)  
Editor: Meara  
*********  
  
Rei concentrated all her energy on her focus point. A red flare   
started dancing on the floor below her.   
Ikuko and Kenji dared not speak. Almost afraid that the room   
would blow up in flames. But the senshi of Mars controlled it, sitting   
before it and bringing her hands together in prayer.  
"It's upon us... I can feel it... something evil... no...  
AKURYO TAISAN**!!" A single flame burst out of the mass and disappeared   
in the air.  
Haruka's headache eased off. "What was THAT?" she asked aloud.  
No one moved. They dared not breathe until Rei spoke. "We have to   
protect Kazeno, we have to... their gone... they took the children...we   
have to--" her limp body hit the floor softly and formed a large pile of   
black silken hair.   
"Rei-chan!" Minako looked up from her fallen friend. "Ami-chan   
stay here with Rei, everyone else come with me." She left no room for   
argument.  
Seiya watched the hallway while everyone transformed.   
Merely seconds later, but what felt like eternity, all the senshi   
stood in an abandoned room.   
They raced down the halls, the inners, save the still uncoincense   
Rei and Ami, going into the now-empty room where Chibi-Usa and Sorano   
should be. The outers cleared the entire floor of any one except the   
senshi and the essential doctors. The Lights went into the room where   
Kazeno was sleeping in a large metal crib, a light blue blanket covering   
his shivering form.   
"They are indeed gone," Uranus said from the doorway of the small   
room.   
Everyone looked up in great sadness, then at the young, sleeping   
Prince. "Usagi and Mamoru?" Venus asked, knowing the answer.  
"Also gone, through some sort of a portal. Another one took the   
children," Pluto answered, staring deeply into her timestaff.   
  
*****  
  
Usagi bit back tears and left Mamoru's side. Slowly she made her   
way to the form bowing before her. "You may stand."  
Kunzite stood up to his full 6'3, towering over the small Princess.   
Shaking her head slightly, Usagi circled around him. Coming back face-to-  
face, she brushed her hand in front of his face.  
Kunzite stood completely still while she studied him. Finally,   
after what seemed to forever, she smiled slightly. "Kunzite... shinji   
nai..."  
He allowed a smile to cross his features. "It's good to see you   
again Princess... my Prince." He bowed slightly toward Mamoru's still   
gaping figure.  
"That's... that's... that's... that's..." Mamoru studdered.   
Usagi went over and stomped her foot. "Chiba Mamoru, get a hold   
of yourself! You've seen stranger things!"   
Snapping out of his thoughts, Mamoru smiled briefly at Usagi, then   
turned to Kunzite. "Is it really you?"  
"Yes my Lord."  
At last coming to his senses, Mamoru stepped forward and slapped  
him on the shoulder. "How?" he croaked.   
Forgetting for a moment why they were here, Kunzite started   
explaining everything he could remember.   
"The stones never actually held anything except our memories. We   
were always with you my Lord, we helped you through the time when the   
black rose bloomed in your chest - we were always there. When Metallia   
reclaimed her dark kingdom, everything within was restored, including   
Beryl, and our bodies. When we, in our spirit forms, found our bodies,   
we simply reclaimed them. Which is how I am here now."  
Silence.   
The door opened slightly, allowing a tall figure to come in,   
closing the door behind him. Bright green, evil eyes stared at the   
occupants of the room.  
"They are here," he said simply.  
"Arigato Korntz, I speak for the Prince and Princess as well,"   
Kunzite said, his voice leaving a clear hint. Korntz caught it, and   
dropped to one knee.   
"Gomen Your Highness."   
Usagi waved him off shortly, "Don't, I can't stand it." Just   
because she was Royalty, Usagi never liked people to think they had to   
bow to her, or show extra respect.  
Kortz stood back up silently, watching the Princess with a new   
respect. She's not as bad as Beryl puts her off to be.  
Come my Prince, your children await."  
Mamoru looked to Usagi, noting her frantic expression. "Where   
are we?" he questioned as Kunzite lead them down dark hallways, and   
past many closed doors.  
Slowing down to keep in step with Mamoru, Kunzite started   
explaining everything that's been happening since the first attack on   
Sailor Moon.  
"We are in the Dark Kingdom. I'm not sure exactly what the   
problem is, Beryl has had the opportunity to kill you many times, but   
has not. Either that or I have stopped her short."  
"What do you mean by that?" Usagi asked.  
"The poison in the first attack, I sent one of the youmas to   
counter it's effects. I told him it was Beryl's order. Without the   
injection, Princess, you would no longer be here. It was I who has   
been paired up with Korntz and through him, you were released from your   
cell when she captured you. There has been other things that I have done   
to mess up Beryl's plans in one sort or another. The funny thing is,   
she doesn't know we are alive." He chuckled lightly and stopped at two   
large double doors. A dim light came from the crack under the door, and   
soft cries could be heard from within.  
"We?" Mamoru questioned.  
Kunzite opened the door and stepped back. Inside on a large   
fluffy bed, was Chibi-Usa sleeping quietly, Zosite watching over her.   
In another part of the room was Nephrite, a hologram of stars over his   
head. Walking back and forth with a crying Sorano, was Jedite.  
As soon as Sorano's eyes found her mother's familiar face, she   
instantly stopped crying . Jedite, noticing that she had stopped, turned   
to see why. His eyes grew in shock and pleasure at the sight of the   
gaping Prince and Princess.  
After recovering somewhat (but not all the way) from the shock   
of the the people in the room, Usagi ran straight for Sorano, Mamoru on   
her heels.  
The child stopped her fussy behavior and instantly calmed at the  
moment of her mother's touch.  
The four Generals stood side-by-side, watching the family in front   
of them. After the emotions had died down, Jedite turned to more   
pressing matters.   
"Korntz didn't give the counter drug in time to Chibi-Usa, she   
looks bad," he said in a hush to his comrades. "Sorano had it in time,   
and I think she's just hungry. And... Beryl's dead."  
"WHAT?!" was the three startled replies.  
Mamoru and Usagi turned to see the cause for the outburst.  
"Metallia killed her, and took over her body. I heard this   
from wing south's youmas."   
  
*****  
  
"WAAA!"  
Venus covered her ears and shot a glance toward Pluto who was   
trying as hard as possible to get Kazeno to calm down. It wasn't   
working.  
Moments later blood covered both Pluto and Kazeno as his stomach   
erupted again. Pluto sighed and cleaned up the child.  
After handing him off to Haruka, she de-transformed then repeated   
the process. She re-appeared in a clean fuku. "How many does that   
make?"  
"Four in the last hour," Mercury answered, scanning the blood   
sample and entering the data into her computer. The screen showed how   
much of each nutrition and amount of blood he lost every time he vomited.   
Mercury wasn't encouraged by the results.  
"He needs blood, he's losing too much. And food, but that isn't  
going to happen with the way his stomach is refusing everything."   
Looking around the room, Mercury quickly determined that none of   
the senshi were O blood, leaving no one to give it to Kazeno.  
"We need to find Usagi, he can't last much longer," she announced   
sadly, still in disbelief of all that had happened.  
Pluto shook her head sadly and rocked Kazeno back and forth.   
Outside the room, doctors were gathering, trying to find the source of   
the child's illness.  
"They won't find anything," Neptune said offhandedly. "Not that   
their technology can detect. We need more advanced equipment."  
"From where?" Fighter asked.  
No one had an answer. What were they to do? Their leader - and   
Kazeno's mother - was gone. Chibi-Usa and Sorano gone also. The senshi   
could do nothing - but wait.  
Ironically enough, that wait wasn't as long as they would have   
liked.  
  
*****  
  
Beryl/Metallia sat quietly in the mists of the throne room,   
studying the crystal in her hands. "Not bad... not bad at all. I   
don't even have to go capture them."  
Korntz rushed into the room where the generals, the Prince,   
Princess and their children were. Never taking his eyes off the exit, he   
came to stand before Kunzite.  
"Sir, they... they know... we must..." a faint sound of pain   
left his throat as he collapsed in a heap to the floor.  
Usagi let out a stifled scream as she spotted the blade of a   
sword impaled in Korntz's back, blood pouring in every available   
direction. "Oh... Kami-sama!"  
Jedite and Nephrite immediately went to his side, carrying his   
corpse to a far corner of the room to lay. Kunzite barricaded the door   
by shoving a metal bar between the handles and turned worried eyes toward   
the royal family. Chibi-Usa laid still on the bed, her body still not   
reacting to the treatment.  
"Gomen nasai Princess, Prince. It is my fault," Kunzite admitted,   
burying his face in his hands.  
"What is?" Mamoru asked.  
"Chibi-Usa... she wouldn't be like this... but I had to prevent   
the dark power from hurting her. And in failing in that task, I may have   
killed her."  
Usagi took in a deep breath, shaking her head back and forth.   
"No...no... no..."  
In her distress, the crystal that rested on her chest, rose up to   
glow brightly in the room. It's power level rising until a energy surge   
shot out and was absorbed into Chibi-Usa's still body. In the same   
sweeping motion, Usagi fell to the ground, Nephrite barely catching   
Sorano before she hit the ground with her mother.  
"USAKO!"  
"PRINCESS!"  
Sounds of distress were heard all over the room, followed faintly   
by youmas pounding on the door. Mamoru looked up at the double doors,   
almost willing them to stay closed. "We have to get out of here!" he   
yelled to his guardians above the clatter the doors were making.  
Kunzite nodded briefly, picking Chibi-Usa up off the bed to rest   
gently in his arms. Mamoru picked Usagi up much in the same fashion.   
Jedite held Sorano close as Nephrite used his power from the stars to   
open a portal to take them back to Earth's surface.  
  
*****  
  
Mercury looked up from where she was treating Rei, a loud noise   
from outside the room redirecting her attention from the priestess.  
"What is that?!"  
Ikuko carefully made her way towards the hallway, but not before   
a large black portal opened, revealing a navy blue and green youma, hands   
flying in all directions - searching for a victum.  
Ikuko let out a scream as the youma attacked her, drained her   
energy and left her for dead.  
"*NO*!" Kenji screamed, watching his wife-the mother of his   
children-die before his very eyes. And him helpless to stop it.  
Mercury reacted in much the same manor, screaming "NO!"  
"Chabon Spray!" A thick fog covered the room, allowing Mercury   
the precious time she needed to grab Ikuko and move to safety.   
Before she could deposit the body of Usagi's mother in a safe   
place, a hand grabbed her from behind, it's icky gelatin-like skin oozing   
onto her shoulder.  
"BURNING MANDALA!" came from just right of the youma, who still   
couldn't see for the thick fog.  
A loud piercing scream vibrated off the walls; the sounds of a  
dying youma, burning to death. The stink of burning ooze settled   
among the occupants.   
"Yuck!" Venus yelled, coming into the room. The scene left no  
room for jokes about youmas, however. In a far corner, hovered over  
Usagi's mother, was Kenji, tears falling down his face.  
Silence penetrated the room, until a single gasp brought everyone   
back to the here and now.  
"Mom?" a male voice squeaked from the door way, disbelief clouding   
his vision. Shingo stumbled toward the far end of the waiting room,   
falling over the dead corpse of the youma, various chairs and magazines.  
Slowly, as if in auto pilot, Mercury brought out her computer,  
tears threatening to take over and engulf her in hot, breath taking   
sobs. After numerous attempts, she found the program she was after and   
scanned Tsukino Ikuko's body for life.  
  
Beep.... click.... click....  
  
  
  
A soft sigh was heard from the far end of the room.  
  
  
  
beep...... beep....... beep.....  
  
  
"She's....she's..." Mercury pushed the small earring on her left ear.   
  
*****  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and looked around the room. A small   
hospital bed was situated in the center, surrounded by a chair, end  
table, and various shelves of medical equipment.  
"Mamo-chan?"  
"Hai Usako, over here," came his rich smooth voice from the far  
corner of the room. Usagi turned and seen his face hovering over the   
body of her *youngest* child on the bed.  
"Kunzite, what happened? Tell me everything," Usagi demanded.  
"We... we had to infect her and the twins with a small amount of   
dark power. In order to save them from the attack that is soon to   
come. Korntz was suppose to give the counter drug within twenty-four  
hours of exposure so that all it did was give an immunity, not actually   
hurt them. But Chibi-Usa didn't get the drug in time. I... I don't   
know if we can help her now."  
A small trail of tears coursed down Usagi's face. Sorano started   
crying in reaction. "What... what about Kaze and Sora? Did... did they   
get... it in time?"  
"Kaze?" Kunzite looked to the other three generals in the room,   
all three shook their heads no.  
Mamoru ran out of the room, heading straight for the room holding   
his first born son.  
"No... Kami no... this is not happening... please..." he chanted   
under his breath, the entire way to the pediatrics hall. Room 102 was   
empty, crib stripped of clothing and toys gone. Mamoru shook his head   
in denial and took off towards the waiting room.  
Eternal Mercury looked up from her computer as the panting Mamoru   
made his way in the room, holding one hand to his chest and eyes wildly   
covering the area for signs of a dark haired one year old. "Kaze...where   
is he?!"  
Pluto stood up, carrying the child to his father. "Here Prince,   
he is still sick." Mamoru nodded and started out the door when his eyes   
fell on Ikuko. She lay motionless on the floor, her husband and son   
hovering over her. "Iie... we... we shouldn't have told you... Kami-sama,   
I'll... I'll get Usako..." his voice was barely a whisper as he turned   
from the room and fled down the hall, Kazeno held tightly to his chest.  
  
*****  
  
Beryl/Metallia watched with glee as her youmas attacked every  
building, every pedestrian in Tokyo. "We will succeed, I will   
rule!!"   
Screams were heard from every direction, crying children, parents   
covering their offspring from certain death. A dark mist covered the   
city, blocking all moonlight and starlight. Deathly dark, dark energy   
claiming lives one after the other.  
From out of the death mist came a new voice.   
A tall woman in a short red fuku and red high heels stepped out  
of the fog, hands on her hips and face a mask of disgust.  
"I am Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars..."  
"In the name of Venus..."  
"In the name of Jupiter..."  
"In the name of Uranus..."  
"In the name of Neptune..."  
"In the name of Pluto..."  
"In the name of Saturn..."  
"YOU ARE PUNISHED!!"  
Beryl/Metallia let out a soft evil chuckle and glared at the sailor   
senshi. "You will NOT defeat me sailor wimps, you have no idea what your   
up against. ATTACK!"  
They came from everywhere. They were coming from buildings, rooftops,   
sewers, and sky. Youmas of every shape size and texture made their way   
toward the senshi in the middle of the city, determined that before the   
night was up, the dark kingdom would rule.  
  
*****  
  
Kunzite paced back and forth, waiting for a change, a movement,   
SOMETHING to tell them Chibi-Usa's condition. Still she slept.   
Usagi sat in the corner of the room, her face still, her wide eyes   
staring at nothing. Blue eyes went clouded as she absentmindedly  
rocked Sorano back and forth... back and forth... back and forth...  
Zoisite pushed his long fingers through his hair and stared out   
the window. Below lights flashed as a battle for all humanity was being   
fought, and lost. Screams barely reached the window were he stood, eyes   
transfixed on the lights of energy leaving seven senshi who were giving   
it their all. Every ounce of life in them for the people of Earth.  
Nephrite summoned the stars, the visage above him to comfort his   
inability to help the senshi in their hour of need.   
Jedite waited. Long moments until finally footfalls... soft soled   
sneakers hitting the concrete outside the room.  
Mamoru burst in the room, a bundle of blue gathered in his arms,   
eyes wide and wild as he searched for Usagi. "Usako... the senshi...   
Kazeno... your mother..."  
"WHAT?!" she screamed, falling out of her dream would with a loud   
crash, looking around the room in hopes that maybe this wasn't real,   
maybe she was having another horrible nightmare.... maybe... maybe....  
"Usako, they're fighting... and your mother is weak, you need to help   
her. A youma got to her and her energy is drained."  
Silently she stood, handed Sorano to a dumbfounded Zoisite and   
left the room. Determination burned through her soul. That evil Being   
had ruined her life for the last time. Now was the end... the end of it   
all.  
She pushed her way through crowds of people, bodies laying on the   
street went unnoticed as she walked.  
There was blood in pools everywhere. It splashed under her feet,   
still she walked.  
Beryl/Metallia looked down at the senshi, their faces hard and   
forbidding. A new face stood out among them.  
"So Moon Rabbit, you've come to play?"  
Usagi's broach opened to reveal the ginzuishou. A bright light  
flashed out. When it died down, Princess Serenity stood in it's place.  
"It stops here."  
  
--End Chapter 11.  
  
WOOHOO! Almost done so I can start the sequel :)  
  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
03-19-01 


	12. Final Battle

It wasn't said in the first 11 chapters cuz I thought I would  
add it nicely right here --  
  
I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!  
  
*cough* Did ya'll get all of that? ;)  
  
**********  
From the Beginning - Round Two  
Chapter 12 - Final Battle  
By: Bethany ^_^  
Editor: Meara  
Author Email: Bethany212@aol.com  
**********  
  
Dark.  
Silent.  
Deathly still.  
Every living thing seemed frozen in time as the world watched in   
amazement at the small girl - no, woman - drawn up to her full height   
and staring pure evil in the face.  
She did not flinch.  
"It stops here."  
In a sudden flash of light, the said woman changed from her summer   
dress to a dazzling layer dress. Shimmering layers of white pulsed out   
from a stone in her hands, a golden moon symbol shinning brightly on her   
forehead. Long tresses of blonde-silver hair flowed behind her, never   
touching the ground although no wind blew.   
Somewhere, not far, a small girl moaned as her head pulsed with a   
headache. Her mind ran laps, remembering everything that had happened to   
her. Her hand found her forehead and she rubbed slowly, painfully.   
A flash of light outside her window caused her to look up into the   
heavens. The night was still and dark... forbidding. "Mom..." she   
whispered, sitting up on the side of her bed.   
Outside the same room, the hallway was filled with shuffling feet   
as Chiba Mamoru walked back and forth, rocking a near-sleeping Kazeno.   
He knew she had gone to fight, but he had no idea what was happening   
until his body grew stiff and alert. "...Usako..." Handing the confused   
child to his Royal Head General, Mamoru took off out of the hospital,   
using his soul-bonded link with Usagi to find the battle scene. Of course,   
he'd had to have been blind to miss the brightness covering the area.  
A small chuckle left Beryl/Metallia's throat. "You think you can   
beat me, moon brat? Honestly child, I would have thought you smarter than   
that."  
Soundlessly Princess Serenity stood, spine stiff, staring relentlessly   
at her enemy. The red haired woman with blank black eyes stared back, her   
entire body almost shuddering, waiting for the Princess to make the first   
move. It was a show down, and only one of them would survive.  
Twelve sets of eyes watched and waited from behind the Princess.   
Each eagerly waiting for the first sign of a battle. Each also regretting   
what was soon to happen.  
Feline eyes stared out the hospital room window. Sadly she turned   
to face Chibi-Usa - only to find her bed was completely deserted. Huge   
sad eyes found another set of feline eyes and they shared a silent message.   
"Selene help them."  
Kenji looked up at his son, then down at the body of his wife.   
Bright white light penetrated the room, effectively blinding all that   
were seated there. Suddenly a movement under him caused Kenji to look   
down... into the wide open and alert eyes of his wife.  
A small boy looked out his window at the light seeping through   
the blinds. A small vase of dead flowers suddenly bloomed to life, basking   
in the glow of the mysterious light.   
Kunzite gasped as Kazeno started to throw up once more, but nothing   
but clear liquid left his stomach and heat drained from his face.  
The night calmness was broken by foot steps, boots hitting the   
pavement in sure strides until their owner reached his destination. A cape   
flew back, fluttering due to some unseen, unfelt wind. A long sword waited   
in it's place on the man's side, to be used for blood shed. Prince Endymion   
stood tall beside his Princess, waiting for the next move.  
Small, delicate feet adorned in white high heels, a ground touching   
white ruffled dress with gold accents, huge red eyes framed by pink cone-shaped   
odangos with hair that fell from each one to flow to near-waist level. A bright   
crescent moon symbol adorning her forehead. Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity   
stood proud, her mother's extended Moon Wand in hand, watching her enemy with   
a keen eye.  
A movement.  
A small trace of silence was shattered by the call of a single   
command. "Kill them."  
Mars whipped her head back, her eyes searching the ground for   
youmas, instead she was greeted by the eyes of Jedite. At the same   
moment, each senshi found themselves in front of their respective matches.   
Minako looked into Kunzite's blazing eyes. Ami blushed slightly at   
Zoisite's intense gaze. Lita smiled thankfully at Nephrite.  
"WORLD SHAKING!" And the battle begun.  
  
***********  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity looked up from her lap, the throne room was   
empty save two tall thrones, and five smaller ones. "Endy?"  
"Yes, Love?" he answered from the hallway behind her.   
She paused, staring at the throne that held Chibi-Usa on political   
meetings and such. "I'm scared."  
Slowly coming around to face his pregnant wife, King Endymion noted   
how scared she really did look. Kami, I haven't seen her this upset in   
years... "Don't worry, Love. All will be fine," he assured her, laying   
reassuring butterfly kisses upon her soft hands.  
"But that's our daughter out there... can't we do something?!"  
Nodding solemnly, Endymion tried to guide her to bed. Eight months   
pregnant... you need sleep Love, he sent to her telepathically.   
"No Endy! We have to help them! Pluto is not at the time gate, the   
battle has begun!"  
"They will be fine."   
Shaking her head, Serenity allowed him to lead her to their suits.   
"It was so hard Endy... so hard."  
"But we made it, didn't we?"  
At that same moment, as if in response to his question; Neo-Queen   
Serenity's form faded before him, growing dangerously thin before   
returning to normal. I'm so tired... don't feel good, she said to him   
silently, too weak to speak.  
Panic gripped the King as he laid back on their bed and stalked   
out of the room towards the princess' wing.  
The door swung open without so much as a knock. "I'm in need of   
your services."  
The four young women stood up. Without a word they transformed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars pushed fire out of her fingers, the youma in front of her   
still came forward, slashing at her already weak body. Blood ran down   
her forehead as she dodged it's fist and rolled weakly to the right. "No,   
damn you! I will kill you!" she spit, blood spurting out of her mouth in   
the action.  
"Venus... Love-me Chain!!" It was slower than normal, due to her   
lack of energy, but still found it target -- that leaped out of the way.   
"Shimatta!" Venus mumbled, bending down slightly to ease the pain in her   
back from the long gash that was there. Cuts lined her shoulders, arms and   
chest but still she fought. Turning she landed one hard blow on her   
opponent before all went black.  
Mercury stumbled backwards, tripping over the body that lay behind   
her. As her bottom hit the ground, she looked up at the youma laughing in   
her face. Her visor slid across her face. "How the hell did you get so   
strong?!" she asked more to herself. The "thing's" fist hit her repeatedly   
in the stomach, causing blood to boil up from inside her and pour onto her   
lap.   
"Mercury..." she stood up with the last ounce of energy left in her.   
"Aqua..." pulling herself up, she faced her tormentor.   
"...Rhaphosody!" Her tear filled eyes found that of the body she had   
tripped over. "Zoisit--"  
"No!" Jupiter screamed as Mercury went down. In front of her stood   
two youmas, just as worn as she was. "Come on you shit! Let's get this over   
with!" She turned her head to the side and wiped the blood from her lip.   
The two attacked her from both sides. Stepping forward, Jupiter looked back   
at the two that had smashed into each other. "Stupid."  
"Not as stupid as me!" Before she had time to react, another youma   
attacked from behind, landing hard on top of her and feeding electricity   
into her body. She growled as her tiara formed it's electrical rod. "Dumb   
ass! I BOND with electricity!" she screamed as it shot out from her forehead   
and hit them both.  
Pluto looked up from the ground. It seemed like it was coming closer,   
or was it that she was falling? She couldn't tell. Her body ached inside   
and out, blood stained her fuku and her time staff was bending. Beside her  
she watched in horror as Saturn was overwhlemed by about six youmas. "No,"   
she cried weakly. In her distraction, the youma hit her a final time.  
"Deep Submerge!" water flowed in a stead stream toward a youma. To   
Neptune's horror, it still stood. "Damn it," her soft voice swore as she   
fell to one knee. The deep gash in her stomach was causing her to loose too   
much blood. Her body felt weak and darkness was pulling unmercifully at   
her mind.  
"No!" she pushed it back and stood once more. "Die," she spit at her  
opponent. "Deep Submerg-" the attack died at her lips as she fell to the   
ground.  
Seiya looked over at the bodies of her/his 'brothers' then at the   
youmas that had taken them out. "DAMN YOU!" His black hair flew around   
him and hard eyes found that of a furry blood-sucking youma.   
"You will pay for that." Closing his eyes to ward off dizziness, Fighter   
took a deep breath and pushed with all his might to say his last words,   
"Star... Serious... Laser!"  
Haruka stood close to where Chibi-Usa was watching the battle. For   
one reason, that maybe only she understood, she had yet to attack. But   
she couldn't think of that, in front of her stood two blood thirsty   
youmas.   
"WORLD SHAKING!" A ball of energy, shaped oddly like Uranus, flew at the   
youmas. They stood through it. "How did you get so strong? Or am I that   
weak?" There was no time for an answer before the youmas threw more dark   
energy at her that whipped and tore at her skin. She fell.  
Having no proof, but knowledge of her friends state, Princess   
Serenity threw an energy ball at the youma in front of her. It went down,   
leaving only about fifteen or so dozen left.   
"This is taking too long," she told Endymion as he pulled his sword out   
of another chest.  
Closing her eyes, she gathered her energy to the crystal, "Silver   
Crystal... Destroy this evil!!" Endymion shook his head no as she pulled   
her life force and feed it into the crystal that then shot it out towards   
the heavens.  
The raging wind blew past a form laying on the ground, a stricken   
man holding her hand to his face. Beryl/Metallia's laugh filled the silence.  
"No... Usako, NO!" Prince Endymion cried, the energy blast that   
she had sent out had blasted open the heavens and killed every youma   
within a ten mile radius. Still Beryl lived... while Usagi fell utterly   
silent.  
"YOU WITCH!!" Endymion screamed, a faint golden glow covering his body.   
The night air still hung with a slightly silver glow, it was now joined   
with a golden aura that fled from Prince Endymion and struck the beast   
before him.  
A single tear slid down Mars face as she held up her henshin stick.   
"MARS PLANET POWER!"  
Using their last breath, Venus and Mercury followed.  
Somewhere in the distance, a low mummer was heard. "I love you   
Mina-chan," Yaten said almost silently before pulling out his own stick.   
"For you Princess," Seiya said, pulling out his own stick. "STAR   
FIGHTER POWER!"  
Small Lady went to where her father was kneeling before her mother.   
Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to give in. "Prince," she   
addressed. "We must finish this."  
Wide eyes found his daughter's, and took comfort in the fact that she   
was still alive. "Hai, Small Lady."  
Holding up the silver crystal, Small Lady placed her hands beside Prince   
Endymion's and allowed her light to penetrate and mix with his.  
Two large rays of golden and silver joined with the other colored rays   
and hit Beryl dead in the chest.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't see anyone."  
"Yeah, but the King said that we were needed."  
Sailor Ceres looked up, her eyes searching the area for signs of the   
past Prince and Princess. The blackness that had surround Tokyo started   
fleeing away, moonlight from behind the clouds made seeing possible.   
"Kami-sama... minna look!"  
The moon light finally found a hole in the clouds and peaked through,   
beams of light penetrating the darkness and allowing the small senshi   
to see the battle field.   
"How can this be?" Sailor Juno asked, checking Venus and Mars for a  
pulse.  
Sailor Vesta shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she laid  
Small Lady's hand on her chest. "She's dead."  
"So is the King," Sailor Pallas noted, struggling to keep her tears   
back.  
The children pulled the fourteen bodies together and laid them   
side-by-side.   
Pushing a hand over her red hair, Ceres took a sweeping look around.   
Buildings burned, trees were down, structures completely devastated. The   
remains of a large battle were at hand, complete with fallen warriors who   
gave their all to save Earth.  
"This can't happen," Vesta insisted. "The future wouldn't be there if   
this happened in the past. The King and Queen would not be alive, Small Lady,   
Kaze, Sor-"  
"Where are Kaze and Sora?" Pallas interrupted.  
"Are they born yet?"  
"Hai," Vesta answered Juno.  
The four warriors scanned the area for signs of life. A small light  
burned in front of a large building. The words Tokyo Memorial Hospital stood   
out on the front wall of the building. They walked forward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened?" Ikuko asked, looking around the room.  
Kenji pulled her to his chest and stared out the window she has watched   
the battle from. "Where is Usagi?!" she demanded when he remained silent.  
"I... I'm going to find out! They can't do this!"  
"NO Shingo, let your sister handle this," Kenji growled to keep his  
son quiet.  
Ikuko pulled herself out of Kenji's embrace and went to the bed where  
her grandchildren sat. "Kaze... Sora..."  
The twins looked up at the same time, eyeing their grandmother with   
peaked curiosity.  
Behind them, the door opened and all occupants of the room turned to   
see who their visitor was. Hoping beyond hope that Usagi would bounce through   
and smile at them.  
Instead four young girls entered. They couldn't have been more than  
twelve, thirteen at the most. Each wore sailor fukus... and their hair was up   
in the most peculiar fashion.   
"Who are you?" Kenji demanded.  
The children stopped dead in their tracks. "Tsukino-san?"  
Kenji and Ikuko nodded. "We are here on behalf of the future."  
"I am Sailor Ceres..."  
"... Sailor Pallas..."  
"... Sailor Juno..."  
"... Sailor Vesta, we are Small Lady's guardians from the future."  
"Okay," Ikuko answered in a daze. "Are you here to help? What's   
happening?"  
"We were hoping you could tell us," Pallas answered, going over to   
where Kaze and Sora sat. "The twins. Minna, here are the twins."  
The other three girls went over to the bed and looked down. "Hai.   
Kaze sure was cute when he was a baby," Juno remarked.  
"No time for this," Ceres snapped at them. "We have to find a way to   
help the Queen and King."  
A horse's feet shuffling on the ground caused everyone to look  
outside. A white unicorn with feathers stood proud in the grass. A young   
boy stood beside him, looking at the bodies of the senshi, Lights, Prince,   
Princess and Chibi-Usa. "What happened here?!" the young boy demanded.  
"Regular little get together..." Juno remarked under her breath.  
"Hush!" Vesta reprimanded.  
As leader of the senshi, Sailor Ceres came forward. "We do not know   
what happened exactly; but they are dead."   
Helios looked up from the line of bodies. "No."  
"Huh?" Pallas commented, eyeing each body carefully.  
"They are not... or I would be dead. Earth would be dead. We are   
connected, my Prince and I and Elysion. He is not dead."  
"What do we do?" Vesta asked.  
"Come with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Endymion walked through the conference room door and took his seat.   
"I have called this meeting because I have finally seen the truth about what   
happened in the time we were "dead" following Beryl's final attack."  
Mercury continued to type on her computer as he spoke.  
"You must help your past selves. They lack their powers, and each of   
you will have to find a way to give them back."  
"But how do we do that and live ourselves?" Jupiter asked.  
Endymion buried his head in his hands. "I do not know... but Sere is  
vanishing, we must hurry."  
All the scouts jumped to their feet and left for the time gate.  
"Good luck my friends," Endymion whispered to them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Helios?!" the future Venus murmured, coming up to the death scene in   
the streets of Tokyo.  
"Hai, hurry now. You know what to do."  
Each senshi placed their hands on their past selves. The guardians of   
Small Lady joined hands around their princess while Helios helped Usagi and   
Mamoru.  
The wind rose around them as each senshi concentrated on their mission.   
Scarce moonlight broke through the clouds above and fell on Princess Serenity's   
form. Her crescent moon flickered once, twice, then lit up brightly.  
A bright red glow emanated from Super Sailor Mars and her past  
counter part. The future Mars poured a part of her powers into Rei. Slowly   
she found life in the still body and started urging it to become larger. The   
red glow disappeared and time stood still. The blackness parted to make   
way for a faint red glow. The symbol of Mars firing up once more on Rei's   
forehead.  
Helios closed his eyes and dug deep into Endymion's body, searching for   
life. A bright green symbol of Earth sprang up on his forehead.  
A large beam of light penetrated the sky, causing blindness to any who   
were watching. The heaven opened and small sparkles of dust gathered around   
the bodies.  
  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @-----   
  
~*~Epilogue~*~  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  
  
  
"Hurry Small Lady!"  
"I'm hurrying... I can't help it if I have a lot more stuff than what   
I came with!"  
Vesta tapped her foot loudly, indicating her short fuse.  
Usagi smiled through her tears. "I'll miss you Chibi-Usa."  
Chibi-Usa stopped what she was doing and sat down beside her mother.  
"I'll miss you. But don't worry, you'll see me soon enough."  
Mamoru chuckled his agreement, shifting Kazeno in his arms. The half   
asleep child sucked his thumb quietly, watching his parents.  
Finally ready, Chibi-Usa went through the tearful task of saying  
goodbye to the senshi and lights.   
"I'll miss everyone," she cried as everyone took turns hugging her.  
"Stay out of trouble," Minako warned playfully.  
"Don't eat too much sugar," Makoto added.  
"Study hard," Ami told her.  
"Here is a good luck charm," Rei said, handing her a small necklace.  
"Visit again." Michiru hugged her.  
"Don't bug your parents *too* much," Haruka laughed.  
"I'll miss you," Hotaru said quietly.  
"I'll see you soon, Small Lady," Setsuna replied.  
"Stay sweet munchkin," Seiya smiled at her.  
"Play a couple of pranks a week to keep a smile on your face," Yaten laughed.  
"Be a good girl," Taiki said uncomfortably.  
Mamoru hugged her tightly in one arm, Usagi in his other. The three   
way hug last for sometime. Finally Chibi-Usa pulled back and wiped at her   
tears.  
"I love you Small Lady," Usagi said quietly.  
"Goodbye Mom, Dad."  
Diana walked away from Luna and Artemis and shook her head to rid of   
the tears. Luna turned to Artemis and buried her face in his fur.  
Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno, Sailor Pallas, and Sailor Ceres bid a final   
goodbye before going into the time gate. Chibi-Usa and Diana followed.  
The future Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury waved as they entered the   
portal that would take them to their rightful home.   
Everyone parted ways and Mamoru, Usagi, Kaze and Sora started home.  
The moonlight danced happily on the couple as they disappeared into  
the night.  
  
---End From the Begining - Round Two.  
  
Well, there is that done - I kinda liked my battle scenes, so nothing was  
changed in that aspect. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed!  
  
3 Bethany  
03-19-01  
  
  
  



End file.
